Correndo Atrás
by Gabryelle P. Black
Summary: Sasuke rejeita Sakura, mas graças a um desabamento ela vai morar com a família dele e ganha mais uma chance de conquista-lo. Baseado no anime Itazura na Kiss.
1. A Carta

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>Correndo Atrás<strong>

Prólogo

_A escola ninja é como uma escola normal:_

_1º ano ninja: 15 anos_

_2° ano ninja: 16 anos_

_3º ano ninja:17 anos_

_Após esses três anos eles se formam Gênins e aí são separados em equipes, porem continuam freqüentando a escola para se formarem Chuunin, as melhores equipes saem para fazer missões mais importantes, as piores ficam realizando pequenas tarefas para melhorar seu desempenho._

_O terceiro ano é separado em duas turmas, a turma A e a turma B, os alunos da turma A são os que tem os melhores resultados, e os alunos da turma B são os que correm atrás do prejuízo, ou melhor, deveriam correr...algumas vezes por ano, uma prova é dada aos alunos para averiguar se eles estão no nível de suas turmas, é a oportunidade para algum aluno da turma B passar a ser turma A, assim como alunos da Turma A também podem ser rebaixados a Turma B._

Capitulo 1: A carta

Mais um dia chato, sim eu sei que eu deveria estar estudando que nem uma louca para a prova de nivelamento que vai vir por aí, afinal é a minha oportunidade de ser da turma de Sasuke-kun! Mas o dia tá tão lindo que eu não resisti, vim com Hinata e Ino para a o jardim, na verdade, todos da turma b estão aqui, posso ver Naruto, Kiba e Shino, ali na frente.

― Deveríamos estar estudando sabia? – Hinata falou enquanto jogava uma pedrinha para a frente.

― Ai não, pra que estudar, nunca chegaremos ao nível da Turma A, olha só pro Naruto! – ele estava tentando sem sucesso, fazer um clone.

― Realmente. Os jutsus exigidos são muito difíceis. – Hinata respondeu, mas nesse momento minha cabeça saiu de orbita... do outro lado do pátio, saindo da escola, Sasuke-kun ía em direção ao Gaara que estava sentado sob uma arvore, meu príncipe, lindo, perfeito... ele é o melhor aluno da escola, suas notas não são alcançadas por ninguém, simplesmente o melhor...

― Ei Sakura! Volta pra terra sua testuda!

― O que! Ah cala a boca Ino! – ela sorriu.

― Porque você não se declara pra ele? – Ino falou.

Eu já tinha pensado nisso, mas todas as garotas que se declararam para Sasuke foram desprezadas, eu não queria ser mais uma delas.

― Eu acho que você deveria fazer isso. – Hinata falou. – se não tentar, como pode saber?

Eu realmente gostei da idéia, mas como me declarar para meu lindo espírito do bosque? Se eu gritar daqui: Sasuke-kun! Eu te amo! Tenho certeza que com um só jutsu não sobraria nem meu pó.

― Eu não sei como fazer isso. – ele parecia olhar pra mim. – ele tá me olhando?

― Duvido. – Ino falou, ele desviou o olhar, para o livro que lia. – que tal uma carta?

― Carta? – eu e Hinata falamos ao mesmo tempo.

― Será possível? – Hinata falou surpresa. – Ino teve uma boa idéia!

Uma carta! Uma carta era uma ótima idéia!

― SAKURA-CHAN! – ouvi Naruto gritando meu nome, eu nem precisei falar nada para que ele viesse correndo em minha direção. – Sakura-chan, é verdade que seu pai construiu uma casa nova?

Isso me lembrou uma coisa boa, meu pai finalmente havia construído nossa casa, o ruim é que ele gastou todo o nosso dinheiro nisso...

― Sim, aliais, meninas, vocês estão convidadas para ir hoje, depois da aula na minha casa nova, para conhecer!

― que bom! – Naruto falou, mas vejam comigo se não estou ficando sonsa, em algum momento da conversa, eu chamei ele? Não né? Imaginei. Mas fica sendo grosseria falar para ele não ir agora.

― Ok, ok, Naruto, mas só você, Hinata e Ino... e nem vão reparar a bagunça pois não pude organizar nada lá.

― não tem importância! – ele se levantou e saiu na direção de Lee, pude ouvir ele dizer: Sakura-chan me convidou para a casa dela, é o máximo não é?

― Esse Naruto... – eu disse, mas para mim mesma.

― ele só gosta de você... deveria se melhor com ele.

― Nesse momento, eu só quero escrever minha carta!

Voltamos para a sala de aula, mas o que a professora Shizune falava, para mim estava grego, pude ouvir claramente Guki e Luki que passavam pelo corredor, eram duas meninas nojentas da sala do meu Sasuke-kun, elas eram muito fãs dele.

― Nossa! Sasuke-kun acabou de executar um Goukakyuu no Jutsu perfeito! – reconheci a voz esganiçada de Luki.

― ele é demais! – a voz de Guki.

Ele é demais, eu sei disso, e eu não consigo fazer nada direito, mas porque seria tão impossível assim ele não me rejeitar? Peguei um papel e comecei a escrever minha carta.

_"Sasuke-kun,_

_Você não deve me conhecer, eu sou Sakura Hakuno da turma B, bom, eu não costumo ver você só como o cara mais bonito e inteligente do colégio, eu o vejo como meu príncipe, meu espírito do bosque... talvez pareça loucura, mas sempre sei se você está bem ou se não está, só pelo seu olhar. Creio que você tem um futuro lindo pela frente, pois consegue fazer tudo perfeitamente, queria eu ter essa capacidade, bom, não tive coragem de expor meus sentimentos em voz alta, então eu escrevi essa carta, por favor, não recuse meus sentimentos._

_Sakura" _

Enrolei ela com todo carinho e assim que Shizune terminou de falar dos jutsus de fogo (ninguém da turma prestou atenção em nada) levantei da mesa animada, passei rápido por Hinata que estava perto da porta, pois ele sempre ia embora cedo. Corri pelo corredor e pude ver ele descendo as escadas da frente do colégio... fiz algo que não imaginei fazer na vida.

― SASUKE-KUUUUN! – meu coração gelou, eu não tinha mais respiração... achei que estava morta, sim é isso, o jutsu dele já me atingiu e já estou pronta para comer capim pela raiz... mas, não estou morta, estou tendo uma visão sublime na verdade...

Ele se virou pra mim com uma expressão confusa, ele segurava a mochila nas costas e sua expressão passou de confusa a curiosa. Me aproximei dele, que não correu, só ficou lá parado.

― é-é-é... um-uma ca-carta pra vo-vo-cê... – eu estendi a carta, ele olhou e revirou os olhos.

― Já imagino o que deva ter escrito, mas em vez de ficar escrevendo bobagens sentimentais, porque não estuda para ver se chega a algum lugar?

Minha pernas bambearam...

― Garotas burras me dão raiva. – ele se virou e continuou caminhando... aqui dentro da minha cabeça uma caminhão de titica estava pesando... ai que burra que eu sou, agora ele me desprezou como todas as outras. O que pode ser pior que isso?

― Você declarou seus sentimentos para aquele idiota Sakura-chan! – a voz alta e energética de Naruto invadiu os meus azarados ouvidos. Me virei lentamente para dar um passafora nele mais o pior já tinha acontecido... Porque pra quem já está todo cagado um peido não é nada não é? A escola INTEIRA estava atrás de mim... Pude ver Luki e Guki soltando uma risada maléfica, cadelas! Tentei segurar minhas lágrimas, mas não deu, corri escola a fora, chorando desesperada! Fui direto para a minha casa, meu pai estava feliz organizando alguns livros.

― Minha filha! Já voltou!

― Sim! Alguns amigos vem aqui.

― sim! Ah que bom! Vem ver nossa casa nova, não sobrou muito dinheiro mais vou preparar um lanche delicioso. Está tudo bem minha filha?

― tive problemas no colégio, mas como chamei Naruto, tenho certeza que ele vai arrastar todo mundo para cá.

― Sakura-chan! – ouvi Naruto lá fora, olhei para o meu pai e fiz cara de "não disse?". Atendi a porta normalmente e lá estava ele, arrastando Hinata em uma mão (vermelhíssima por sinal) e Ino em outra.

― bem vindos.

― Desculpe amiga. – Ino falou. – mas ele arrastou a gente, sabe como essa raposa é.

― Tudo bem, eu estou bem. – ainda bem que tenho amigas, tenho certeza que não vão tocar no assunto.

― Se você está bem então eu posso falar! Que merda deu na sua cabeça pra declarar seus sentimentos para aquele imbecil disgramado?

Mentalmente eu estava moendo Naruto para fazer bolinhos.

― Ele não me interessa mesmo...- tentei amenizar. – eu só quis tentar...

― que bom, por que eu não ia suportar se fosse você. – ele disse. – a dor e a humilhação, a escola inteira vai rir de você daqui pra frente.

Minha sobrancelha começou a pulsar, meus braços se contraíram e com toda a minha força eu dei um murro na cara dele, que voou e bateu na parede.

― Idiota!

De repente um "crec".

― O que é isso? – Ino perguntou.

― Parece alguma coisa rachando... – Hinata disse.

― Não é nada! – meu pai falou entrando com uns pratos não mão, essa casa é forte, eu gastei tudo o que tinha nela! Agüenta uma explosão de raiva da minha filha.

Todos riram...

Mas sabe aquela estória da merda e do peido?

A casa começou a rachar, só tivemos tempo de correr pra fora e ver ela caindo, e em alguns segundos, eu não tinha casa, eu não tinha dignidade, eu não tinha porra nenhuma.

Maré de azar? Eu chamo isso de urucubaca vermelha! será que a sorte não ia sorrir pra mim? Tive que dormir em um hotel chinfrin, levando o ultimo tostão do meu pai, tadinho, ele não dormiu a noite toda, mas chegou de manhã todo feliz, disse que tinha um lugar pra ficar e que iríamos pra lá depois da aula.

Depois que a minha casa caiu, o problema da escola ficou menor, me arrumei e fui pra lá um pouco mais animada por ter um teto para ir.

― Hinata, Ino! – eu abracei as duas que me pararam de repente.

― Amiga? Você tá de bom humor? – Hinata me perguntou cuidadosa

― To tentando né amiga, mas com todo que tá acontecendo fica difícil.

― Sabe do sentimento que tenho por Naruto-kun! – Hinata falou desesperada, eu já sabia que ela gostava dele, mas porque o desespero. – não faça mal a ele, ele só quer te ajudar.

― AJUDEM A SAKURA-CHAN! - a voz dele entrou pelos meus ouvidos levando todo o mar de paciência que eu tinha conseguido com muito esforço juntar, olhei mais atentamente e vi um grande cartaz escrito " Sakura-chan, a nossa flor precisa de ajuda – doações aqui".

Olhei para Hinata que me implorou com o olhar, para não machucar ele. Eu coloquei o capuz e caminhei rapidamente pelas muitas pessoas que estava se aglomerando para fazer doações.

― ALI ESTÁ ELA MINHA GENTE! – Lee que estava próximo a porta me gritou e eu, fui rapidamente puxada para o lado do Naruto, a uma hora dessa eu já estava sem alma, xingando até a milésima geração de todo mundo mentalmente, mas o por ainda estava por vir... Sasuke-kun, veio caminhando acompanhado de Gaara e Shikamaru, eles iam passando naturalmente, mas foram vistos por Naruto que já berrou de longe.

― ei seu disgramado! – Sasuke-kun olhou para Naruto com desprezo. – a casa da Sakura foi derrubada porque ela estava com raiva de você.

― Que culpa eu tenho? – ele respondeu calmamente.

― Você é o responsável por tudo de ruim que tá acontecendo com ela! - ele se aproximou em um segundo de Naruto e tirou uma nota alta do bolso, colocou na caixinha, era demais pra mim, minha sobrancelha começou a tremer e eu estourei, peguei o dinheiro e joguei nele.

― Eu não quero o seu dinheiro! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!– ele me olhou com os olhos mais abertos. – você acha que só porque é o melhor de konoha pode fica se achando, não é assim não!

― Não suporto mulheres burras que falam demais. – se virou para sair.

― Eu não sou burra, e posso provar! – ele parou e me olhou. – eu estarei na sua turma no próximo mês! – ele riu.

― Se você conseguir entrar na minha turma no próximo mês... te carrego nas costas pela escola inteira.

AI MEU DEUS, EU NAS COSTAS DO MEU SASUKE-KUUUN QUE SONHO LINDO!

― veremos no próximo mês então Uchiha! – falei controladamente. E caminhei para minha aula, essa era minha chance, eu tinha três semanas para virar uma expert em jutsus!

A aula passou rápido e como sempre, eu não entendi nada. Ia ser difícil, a muito tempo alunos da turma B não conseguiam chegar a turma A, acho que anos.

Meu pai estava na porta do colégio me esperando, eu demorei um pouco mais pra sair, pois eu não queria ver Sasuke-kun, quando saí já não tinha ninguém lá.

― É um lugar muito bonito minha filha, um amigo de infância me ofereceu!

― aham.

― Ele era adolescente e estava muito ferido, eu salvei a vida dele e ele se sente em divida comigo.

Chegamos a uma estrada mais fechada, mais a frente vi uma casa muito linda, com um grande símbolo a frente, eu já tinha visto esse símbolo em algum lugar, mas não me lembrava onde. Caminhamos até a porta e meu pai bateu, imediatamente a porta foi aberta por uma mulher de aparência bondosa.

― O meu Deus! Fugaku! Eles chegaram, olá, sou Mikoto – ela imediatamente me puxou para um abraço muito forte. – Sakura, tão linda, sempre quis ter uma filha assim!

Atrás dela apareceu quem eu pensei ser Fugaku, mas algo nos olhos profundos de Fugaku me lembrou...

― Raiko Haruno Leão cinzento!

― Fugaku Uchiha Aguia Vermelha! – os dois se abraçaram.

Uchiha? UCHIHA! Não creio nisso.

― Deixa eu apresentar! – Mikoto falou. – esses são meus encrencados filhos! Sasuke e Itachi, aí eu vi os dois... estou morrendo aos poucos...

Fugako puxou Mikoto e meu pai.

― Vamos lá pra dentro! Itachi... Sasuke. – os dois olharam pra ele. – ajudem Sakura a pegar as coisas!

Itachi imediatamente passou por mim e pegou uma mala, me deu um leve sorriso forçado ao entrar na casa.

― Olá. – Sasuke falou. – quer ajuda com essa mala?

― Na-não precisa...

― Ah é. – ele disse com ironia. – não precisa da minha ajuda não é.

E entrou na casa, eu estava humilhada, azarada, sem dinheiro... MAS EU VOU MORAR COM MEU SASUKE-KUN... e isso é sorte pra um milhão de anos! VIVA!

Dei um breve pulinho e levei minhas coisas pra dentro da casa.

_Diário de Sasuke_

_Uma louca burra da turma B me parou para dar uma carta, eu sabia que era da turma b porque não me lembrava do seu rosto, mas devia ser como qualquer uma outra da turma dela, burra e fútil. Eu fiz com ela o que faço com todas as outras, eu via que os alunos estavam se aglomerando, mas não me importei, apesar de que o olhar dela me fez me sentir meio mal, depois aquele idiota do Naruto ficou me culpando pelo que aconteceu com ela, eu já sabia que ela viria morar com a gente, pois minha mãe chegou pulando e falando que viria alguém, me fez ir para o quarto do meu irmão, ficou realmente apertado lá. Itachi não ligou, ele quase não fica aqui, quem vai ter que suportar a minha mãe e a chata sou eu. Mas ela me desafiou, vi algo no olhar dela que eu não conhecia, determinação talvez, eu sei que quando ela me viu ficou muito vermelha... a vinda dela vai me causar problemas, mas a cara dela foi realmente muito engraçada. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**A tática de postagem vai ser como na "Love Song", mas de Quinta em Quinta!**


	2. A garota atrapalhada

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: A garota atrapalhada<strong>

A casa era muito linda, eu estava seguindo Mikoto para o quarto que seria meu.

― Esse quarto é do Sukinho... mas ele vai ficar com irmão.

Sukinho? Sukinho seria Sasuke, se a escola inteira souber disso! Ela abriu a porta e eu fiquei maravilhada, o quarto estava todo decorado para mim, Itachi estava enrolando para deixar a mala no chão.

― Itachi, pode ir, você vai se atrasar. – ele acenou com a cabeça e sumiu. – sabe Sakura, eu sempre quis ter uma filha, eu errei muito com meus meninos, são uns cubos de gelo.

― Oh se são... – eu desabafei, ela me olhou com uma expressão intrigada.

― Você estuda com meu filho? Vocês tem a mesma idade. Se conhecem? – ela se sentou na minha nova cama.

― Mas ou menos, ele é o melhor da turma.

― Ah, sim, ele é bom nisso... mas e garotas? Você sabe se ele tem alguma namorada? – eu engoli seco. – é que ele é sempre tão frio, ainda mais frio que Itachi, pelo menos meu mais velho ainda abre a boca pra discutir com o pai.

― Sasuke-kun é meio, anti-social.

Ele apareceu como um fantasma na porta.

― Essa mala ficou lá em baixo. – ele disse e jogou ela sobre a cama.

― Meu filho, ajude Sakura a desfazer as malas, eu vou descer e fazer o jantar. – ela me abraçou. – estou feliz que está aqui!

Assim que ela saiu, o clima ficou pesado, ele se apoiou na parede e ficou olhando para o outro lado do quarto.

― ei... – ele disse. Eu poucas vezes tinha ouvindo a voz dele. – você é muito incomoda, por sua causa eu estou tendo que ficar no quarto do meu irmão.

― sinto muito. – eu realmente sentia, não queria atrapalhar ele.

― Então já que sente, facilite as coisas, não conte a ninguém que está morando aqui, não fale comigo no colégio, não me encha o saco, finja que não existe. – ele me olhou com aqueles olhos profundos. – ah, e desfaça as malas sozinha...afinal, não precisa da minha ajuda.

Assim que ele saiu do quarto, eu me joguei na cama.

― Sasuke desprezível... – falei baixinho. – vai ter que me agüentar aqui.

Naquela noite, eu dormi como um anjo, acordei com o toque suave de Tia Mikoto e desci para tomar café animadamente, a mesa estava cheia, assim no na noite de antes (Sasuke não desceu para jantar, a julgar pelos barulhos que ouvi, ele treinava luta no jardim). Fugaku encabeçava a mesa, do lado direito dele, Mikoto e Sasuke estavam sentados e do lado esquerdo, eu e meu pai, fiquei de frente pro Sasuke-kun e pude ver que ele também come missoshiru, ou seja, eu ele comemos a mesma coisa no café da manhã, finalmente uma coisa em comum.

― A refeição está boa filho?

― Estaria melhor se eu pudesse comer sem ninguém me olhando como se eu fosse um morto-vivo. – ele olhou pra mim e eu abaixei a cabeça bem vermelha, realmente estava observando ele sem disfarçar. – já vou para o colégio.

Ele se levantou.

― Espere! – Mikoto falou. – leve Sakura, ela não sabe o caminho.

― Ela é ninja, não acho que vá se perder. – ele se levantou e saiu, Mikoto fez sinal para que eu o acompanhasse então saí correndo.

Ele estava na porta quando o alcancei.

― Você é realmente incomoda. Como pode não saber chegar a escola, você é uma ninja!

― Não sou tão boa ninja. – eu disse e tropecei nele quando ele parou. Ele me empurrou.

― E é desse jeito que vai para a minha turma?

Segui ele tristemente até o colégio, aquilo realmente era dose, ouvimos um barulho a direita, ele parou, examinou, mas acho que pensou não ser nada pois continuou andando.

Quando sentei na sala, Hinata e Ino me cercaram...

― E aí? Conheceu a casa nova? – Ino perguntou.

― Sim.

― E como são as pessoas? – Hinata perguntou.

― São legais. – eu folheava o livro, mas era a mesma coisa que nada, se eu quisesse ganhar a aposta eu precisaria da ajuda de alguém.

Passei a aula inteira me esquivando das meninas que queriam saber onde eu iria morar, quando saí da aula Sasuke estava em pé do lado de fora, será que ele estava me esperando? Assim que ele me viu começou a caminhas para casa.

― Sakura-chan! –ouvi Naruto me chamando. Sasuke olhou pra trás, revirou os olhos e continuou andando, não! Me espera!

― Fala logo Naruto!

― Queria te levar na sua casa, ver com é lá.

― Outro dia! – ele me olhou tão decepcionado. – olha você pode me acompanhar até a metade do caminho, porque tem uma hora que você vai para um lado e eu para o outro.

Ele concordou.

― Eu te apoio Sakura-chan.

― Do que você está falando? – perguntei enquanto corríamos.

― Eu quero ser o Hokage no futuro, eu te admiro por estar tentando chegar a turma A, espero que consiga. – ele sorriu e vez sinal de positivo, o Naruto é legal, pena que carrega dentro de si um mal muito grande, e por isso muita gente tem medo dele.

― Obrigada Naruto! Eu vou dar o meu melhor! – chegou onde nos separaríamos. – até amanhã!

― Até!

Comecei a caminhar mais lentamente pela trilha que dava a casa dos Uchiha, Naruto é legal, dizem que ele gosta de mim, mas o que posso fazer se meu coração pertence ao chato do Sasuke-kun! Talvez eu desveria desistir dele... como eu queria um sinal...

Eu ouvi um barulho, e não minha frente surgiu um homem enorme, com uma bandana da vila da névoa.

― Ora, ora, menina bonita andando sozinha uma hora dessa da noite!

Boa coisa ele não queria, mas droga, eu não consigo executar nenhum jutsu bem! Ah, mas ele não sabe disso.

― Não se aproxime de mim! Eu sou uma ninja de Konoha! – ele se aproximou, tão rápido que não deu tempo de piscar, e segurou meu braço. – me solta!

― O que você tem de valor aí, hein ninja de Konoha?

― Nada, eu estou voltando do colégio! – ele observou minha blusa, havia um broche super da moda.

― Isso parece ser valioso! – ele me jogou no chão e usou toda a sua força para retirar o broche, ele conseguiu tirar, e eu fiquei com um buraco enorme na blusa na parte da frente e me virei para o chão para cobrir. – porque está se cobrindo? Fica bem melhor assim. – ele segurou o meu brço, eu tenho certeza que agora ele não ia me roubar.

― NÃO! ME SOLTA!

― Não ouviu o que ela disse? – a voz calma e profunda de Sasuke ecoou pela floresta. Pude vê-lo atrás do homem.

― Mais um amiguin... – ele se virou e viu o Sharingan de Sasuke brilhando como nunca. – Uchiha?

Sasuke foi mais rápido que qualquer coisa que já vi, antes que eu terminasse uma respiração (que estava acelerada), ele deu uma giratória e atingiu o homem na cabeça, ele foi jogado contra a arvore.

― Sasuke Uchiha... – o homem completou sussurando.

― Katon – Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – uma grande bola de fogo atingiu o homem, que ficou bem torradinho.

A voz de Itachi ecoou também.

― O que ouve aqui? – ele olhou a cena. Eu me certifiquei que estava mantendo minha blusa fechada. – droga, um ladrão da névoa!

― Ele não queria só roubar. – Sasuke falou, senti um tom diferente na voz dele, talvez ele fique desse jeito toda vez que use o Sharingan. Ele caminhou até o homem e pegou o meu broche. – está vivo, Itachi, faça seu trabalho de ANBU e leve ele daqui, antes que eu acabe com ele.

Ouvi uma boa risadinha de Itachi que completou.

― Sakura-san realmente diverte os dias. – ele retirou a blusa de cima e jogou pra mim. – mamãe vai te matar Sasuke, por deixar ela ir sozinha para casa.

― Não eu ia imaginar que ela não sabia nem um taijutsu! Aish... ela é muito incomoda!

Eu não conseguia falar, ele ainda estava com o Sharingan, lindo! E me protegendo! Lindo!

― Leve ela Sasuke! Deve estar em choque, eu cuido desse cara da névoa, ele não deveria estar por aqui.

Sasuke me puxou pela gola da blusa de Itachi, eu consegui andar para a minha surpresa e o segui.

― Você está bem? – ele perguntou sem me olhar e eu murmurei um sim. – como você chegou ao 3º ano? Como pode não saber nem se defender? Você é muito incomoda Haruno!

― O que você está fazendo aqui, estava me procurando? – era realmente uma boa pergunta, mas eu pude ver que ele engoliu seco.

― sem você para conversar minha mãe fica me enchendo o saco, então saí para dar uma volta e te ouvi berrando, pelo menos isso você sabe fazer, se se não se coloca em mais confusões, não vou te ajudar mais.

― Deixaria que ele me... matasse? – o homem não queria me matar, mas eu não quis usar a outra palavra. Ele parou bruscamente.

― Você é incomoda e tagarela, vamos logo, corre! – desapareceu a minha frente.

― Sakura! – Mikoto falou ao me ver com a blusa de Itachi. - o que ouve?

― Um ladrão tarado. – Sasuke respondeu e tomou um tapa na cabeça, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, estaria morta nesse instante, mas sendo a mãe dele, só ganhou um olhar mortal.

― PORQUE VOCÊ DEIXOU ELA SOZINHA DE NOITE, SABE QUE ELA É UMA MENINA LINDA! OS HOMENS IAM QUERER SE APROVEITAR DELA!

Fiquei com muita vergonha, até porque ganhei uma olhada do Sasuke, que me deixaria muito feliz se ele não tivesse dito.

― Aquele homem devia estar muito necessitado para achar isso aí atraente.

― IDIOTA! – eu gritei e joguei uma almofada nele, mas ele desapareceu antes de qualquer coisa.

Quando saí do banho, Mikoto estava em minha cama com um pequeno álbum.

― Ah Sakura querida, achei que você fosse querer ver fotos de Itachi e Sasuke bebês.

― claro.

― Talvez isso explique porque Sasuke é tão chato. – ela disse e abriu, as primeiras fotos eram lindas, o jovem Itachizinho quebrando a primeira casa deles, depois o Itachi correndo no bosque, depois, o Itachi do lado de uma menininha linda!

― Quem é essa menininha? – perguntei, mas ela riu antes de responder.

― Esse é Sasuke... - A voz dela se perdeu na minha cabeça, Sasuke vestido de menina? – eu queria muito uma menina já que eu já tinha Itachi, então por um tempo vesti Sasuke de menina, até o dia em que ele rasgou todas as roupinhas e só queria ficar peladinho por aí.

No meu interior estava rolando uma macarena! Eu sabia exatamente como ir para a turma do Sasuke-kun!

― Tia, pode me dar uma foto dessas do Sasuke? Ele está tão lindo!

― Claro! Aqui, eu só consegui salvar duas. O resto ele queimou.

É Sasuke-kun, amanhã você estará perdido! Muaaaaahahahahaha

**Diário de Sasuke.**

_Então ela acha que sou anti-social, eu só não gosto de lidar com garotas fúteis._

_Aí eu falo pra ela que é incomoda, e ao invés de dar pití ela abaixa a cabeça e diz "sinto muito", com uma expressão um tanto...fofa._

_Mas assim que saí ouvi ela me chamando de desprezível eu sorri, porque será que é tão bom provocar ela... minha vida sempre foi um grande lago e agora parece um mar cheio de ondas por causa dela._

_Alem dela ter ficado me olhando o café da manhã todo, eu ainda tive que levar ela pra escola, eu realmente iria levar ela para casa também, pois vi alguém estranho perto de casa, mas ela parecia estar tão animada como o nove caldas que eu deixei pra lá, mas ela demorou, então eu fui atrás dela e ouvi " me solta' a voz dela estava nervosa. Senti um gelo que nunca tinha sentido antes no meu coração, comecei a correr na direção do grito, o sharingan funcionando como nunca aí eu ouvi novamente "não, me solta", a voz dela estava desesperada, e eu pude vê-los! A raiva tomou conta de mim, ele estava tentando forçar ela a alguma coisa, liquidei o cara antes que pudesse controlar meus pensamentos, aí percebi que ela estava com a blusa rasgada, isso mexeu com minha cabeça, mas Itachi chegou e resolveu tudo, depois quando finalmente pude dormir, ele ficou falando..._

_―__ A incomoda está mexendo com meu irmãozinho tolo! – aish, que menina incomoda!_


	3. A foto comprometedora!

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>OBS: Autora oficial da história aqui:<strong> já que hoje é feriado e o cap já tá pronto, eu vou postar logo hoje... a partir de quinta feira minha irmã volta a postar normal... kissu

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 3: A foto comprometedora!<strong>

Os seus dias de galã estão contados Sasuke-kun! Eu estava pensando enquanto seguia ele no caminho da escola. muaaaaahahahahaha

A foto brilhando na minha bolsa e o sorriso estampado na minha cara!

Volta e meia ele me olhava e revirava os olhos. Perto da escola nos separamos e eu corri para a sala.

― Você está estudando muito não é? – Hinata falou me dando um tapinha nas costas. – eu também tenho estudado muito.

― você também quer ir para a turma A Hinata? – ela lançou um rápido olhar ao Naruto.

― Na verdade não, eu gosto dessa turma, mas eu gosto de saber bem os Jutsus, senão meu pai me mata. – acho que se ela quisesse, estaria na turma A.

― Entendo.

― Meninas! – Ino entrou correndo. – Sasuke-kun está vindo pra cá!

A turma ficou em polvorosa, o que ele estaria fazendo aqui? Será que vem me ver?

Ele parou na porta e deu uma olhada de cima na nossa turma, até que o olhar dele parou em mim, ele fez sinal para que eu fosse até ele, pude ouvir múrmuros femininos pela turma.

― O que? – perguntei quando cheguei nele, que estava vermelho, acho que de raiva.

― Pe-gue... seu... uniforme de aula...prática... e venha...comigo! AGORA! – ele se concentrou para não falar alto.

Eu corri e peguei o uniforme, vi o nome dele nas costas, a tia tinha trocado os uniformes, uma boa idéia rolava pela minha cabeça (afinal, sou uma mulher que não teme a morte), então eu o segui até o lado de fora, paramos debaixo de uma árvore e pude ver que muita gente, não só turma A e turma B estavam observando a gente da porta.

― Não foi culpa minha. – eu disse rápido.

― Sei disso. – uma parte maléfica tomou conta de mim. Eu poderia morrer por isso!

― Qualquer coisa, você poderia ter usado o uniforme feminino, já que está acostumado. – ele que estava de costas para ir embora se virou lentamente.

― O... que? – penso em que jutsu ele usará em mim, mas eu vou morrer tendo a visão de desespero no rosto dele!

― Eu to falando disso aqui! – eu tirei a foto do bolso... me mantive atenta, eu sabia que ele era mais rápido então saí correndo... e ele veio atrás de mim, não resisti e comecei a rir, ele já estava bem próximo e me empurrou, eu bati na árvore de costas, ele me encurralou e se aproximou muito do meu rosto... será que ele iria...iria...

― Peguei a foto tola... – ele se afastou e rasgou a foto.

― Eu tenho uma copia tolo. – ele me olhou mortalmente, eu estava brincando com fogo.

― o que você quer?

―Sua ajuda.

― Para que?

― Para chegar a turma A. – ele pensou bem.

― Se eu te ajudar, você vai ganhar a aposta que fez a comigo! Porque eu te ajudaria?

― Porque senão eu mostro pra todo mundo você de menininha. – ele ficou vermelho. – e não precisa me carregar nas costas, é que eu quero realmente ser boa.

― Você sabe que só temos duas semanas?

― Sim, é só me ajudar, conseguindo ou não, depois do teste te dou a foto.

― Tudo bem! – ele bufou. – agora entre, pois tá todo mundo olhando pra gente.

Entrei na sala pulando.

― SAKURA TESTUDA! SASUKE-KUN QUASE TE BEIJOU!

― Ele estava mais me ameaçando. É porque eu estou sentindo que vou para a turma A.

Depois da aula, eu, Ino e Hinata fomos comer algo e nos divertir um pouco, quando me despedi das meninas, tomei o caminho de casa.

― Sakura. – ouvi a voz de Itachi, ele pulou de cima de uma arvore na minha frente, estava com a roupa de ANBU. – vim te buscar para não ir sozinha.

― Ah obrigada, a tia mandou né? – ele engoliu seco.

― Na verdade não vi minha mãe hoje. – ele começou a caminhar e eu o segui.

― você é tão jovem para ser da ANBU.

― Sou inteligente e domino meu sharingan como ninguém também. – ele falou com um pequeno sorriso.

― Itachi-nii-san, eu te incomodo?

― Não na verdade, você incomoda o meu irmão. – ele deu um sorrisinho. -Eu acho você divertida, desde que você chegou, vejo Sasuke rindo às vezes, ele sempre me obriga a treinar com ele, sempre faço o máximo para fazer um treino divertido mas... nunca está bom ele.

― Você é legal.

― Você também.

― Vocês demoraram! –Sasuke falou assim que passamos pelo portão. Haruno, você vem comigo. Se quiser passar na prova, vamos começar agora!

― Mas eu estou com sono.

Ele não falou nada só me olhou.

― é melhor ir Sakura-san, ele está realmente ciumento hoje. – ele pulou, e simplesmente despareceu, eu segui Sasuke para trás da casa, onde havia um lago, próximo havia uma mesa iluminada e muitos livros em cima.

― Para começar eu preciso saber, que jutsu você domina?

― nenhum... – pude ouvir o barulho do vento enquanto ele se controlava pra não acabar comigo.

Ele respirou fundo.

― Então vamos começar do inicio. Feche os olhos... – eu fechei. – ok, se concentre agora, dentro de todos existe chakra, mas só os ninjas mais habilidosos o controlam, tente sentir seu chakra...

Eu podia sentir um leve calorzinho na ponta dos meus dedos.

― Para liberar o seu chakra, você deve fazer os selos certos para fazer um jutsu... Você se lembra o selo do Bunshin?

― tigre?

― Sim, se concentre no seu chakra... Você é boa nisso, agora faça o selo e invoque o jutsu!

Eu fiz o selo do Tigre.

― Bunshin no Jutsu! – duas novas e lindas Sakuras saíram de mim! – eu consegui! SASUKE-KUN EU CONSEGUI!

Ficamos treinando mais alguns jutsus, ele é muito impaciente porem explica muito bem, quando eu já estava bem machucada e achava que tinha acabado, ele começou a me explicar teorias e mais teorias, até que meus olhos se fecharam. Acordei na minha cama, toda suada e machucada. Me arrumei rápido e desci para tomar café. Todos já estavam lá.

― Sakura-chan linda! Eu deixei você dormir mais por causa do seu treinamento com Sasuke ontem. - Mikoto falou.

― Onde ele está? - percebi que ele não estava lá.

― Saiu com meu pai, creio que não fui suficiente pra ele, agora quer atribular meu irmão também! – Itachi falou se levantando.

― Filho...

― Meu pai não entende mãe... Não quero uma vida de ANBU para meu irmão! Quero mais pra ele, quero que ele seja melhor que eu!

Itachi levantou da mesa.

― Itachi, olha a falta de educação!

― Deixe Mikoto, crianças são assim! – meu pai falou.

― Me deixa mãe... Sakura! Vamos, vou te levar ao colégio.

Cheguei à academia meio atrasada, mas só conseguir encostar minha cabeça na mesa e dormir.

― Sakura! Vamos passear depois da aula? – Hinata me perguntou.

― Não posso eu tenho que treinar e estudar...

― Sakura-chan está fazendo o seu melhor! – Naruto falou lá de trás.

― É eu quero muito ir para a turma A.

A mestra Shizune entrou na sala.

― Alunos, eu estou muito empolgada para a prova da semana que vem, agora coloquem suas roupas e estejam no campo de treinamento prático em meia hora.

Eu tinha esquecido de colocar minha roupa na bolsa, mas assim que a peguei, percebi que alguém tinha colocado lá dentro.

― Tia Mikoto... – eu gostaria de ter uma mãe como ela.

Saí para o campo de treinamento e vi a turma de Sasuke lá fora, mas ele não estava lá, a turma A é treinada por mestre Iruka, assim que se formarem eles tem direito de escolher que tipo de ninja querem ser, e a partir daí escolherem seu novo sensei... Provavelmente Sasuke-kun escolherá ser da ANBU, nesse caso ele iria pra longe treinar... mas eu acharia legal se ele escolhesse mestre Kakashi, para ser um grande ninja e um dia fazer missões ao meu lado.

― Mestre Iruka! – Naruto acenou do meu lado e ganhou um aceno carinhoso de volta. – Sakura-chan, treine comigo hoje?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e me coloquei na posição de ataque, como Sasuke me ensinou, e comecei a treinar com Naruto, eu dava algumas dicas pra ele, pois ele é tão ruim quanto eu.

Vi Sasuke chegando atrasado, ele cumprimentou Gaara e começou treinar com ele, ver os dois treinando era como ver uma luta de verdade... Os dois melhores alunos da academia, os dois representavam muito bem suas aldeias...

― Sakura-chan, poderia prestar atenção aqui? – Naruto me chamou a atenção. – não sei como pode gostar daquele cara, ele é um ignorante.

Eu ri e continuei treinando.

E a semana se passou assim, de dia aula e de noite treino pratico e teórico com Sasuke-kun, até que finalmente chegou o dia do teste, eu já não dormia há três dias, a casa estava toda cheia de papeizinhos com a letra do Sasuke com coisas do tipo "não se esqueça de fazer os selos corretamente" e mais coisas que eu deveria lembrar na hora, até no banheiro havia papeizinhos.

Cheguei à sala de aula e percebi que todos estavam meio tensos.

― Ai Droga, eu devia ter estudado mais! – ouvi Chouji falar.

― Eu sabia que hoje estariam todos assim. – Hinata disse com um sorriso amável, como sempre sentada ao lado do Naruto, ela sempre estava tranqüila nas provas.

Shizune chegou e aplicou à prova teórica, eu via as questões e lembrava do Sasuke-kun me falando as respostas, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que ia cair. Saí de lá muito confiante e feliz!

Preparei-me do lado de fora para o teste pratico, todos da turma A já estavam lá, menos Sasuke, o que teria acontecido? Não precisei de muito para saber, ouvi Luki comentando com Guki.

― Tadinho do Sasuke-kun, dormiu a prova toda, agora só faltam dez minutos... Acho que está fazendo algum super treinamento, e não tem dormido.

E agora? Ele estava assim por minha culpa... Assim que o tempo acabou a maioria da minha turma foi expulsa para a prova teórica, aposto que como eu muitas vezes, a maioria não tinha terminado. Vi ele saindo da sala dele com uma expressão curiosa.

A prova prática começou e os alunos um por um iam sendo testados. Até que chegou a minha vez, eu entrei na pequena sala que eu já conhecia, uma bancada, e nela simplesmente Kakashi, Gai, Shizune, Iruka e ela... Tsunade em pessoa, sempre fazia questão de estar lá.

― Bom dia Sakura Haruno! – Gai falou. – vamos começar?

Eu estava um pouco preocupada com Sasuke, mas estava pronta.

― Sim.

― Comece com Técnica de Clonagem.

― Sim. – concentrei... - Bushin no Jutsu! – perfeito, Gai se deu por satisfeito, era a vez de Kakashi.

― Para mim, faça uma... Técnica de Substituição do Corpo... – ele sorriu levemente, da ultima vez eu tinha ido muito mal nesse.

― Kawarimi no Jutsu! – com concentração e pronto, perfeito!

― Ótimo, ótimo! – Shizune disse. – para mim faça uma Técnica da Movimentação Rápida.

Esse era fácil, ela estava me ajudando, fui para perto de Gai...

― Shunshin no Jutsu! – fui em segundo até Tsunade.

Senti cordas me amarrando... o que está havendo, nunca tinham feito isso antes.

― Sou eu Sakura. – Iruka falou com um tom amigável. – tente se soltar.

Eu não lembrava de um jutsu desses,Sasuke não me ensinou, mas me lembro, uma vez ele estava lutando com Gaara no intervalo e Gaara o prendeu, então ele usou o...

― Nawanuke no Jutsu! – as cordas se soltaram e eles me aplaudiram.

― Agora só falta o meu. – Tsunade falou, das outras vezes eu nem cheguei a fazer o jutsu dela, eu terminava antes, significava que eu estava sendo testada para a turma A. – não gosto desse chão... Pode destruí-lo pra mim?

Eu olhei para o chão, como ela queria que eu fizesse isso?

― Gostaria de uma dica? – Kakashi perguntou.

― Sim.

― Use o Oukashou... – Tsunade falou. Mas ela já estava me dizendo o jutsu! Mas não adianta só saber o jutsu... Concentração, concentração...

― Oukashou! – e dei um soco no chão, que rachou, mas não quebrou...

Tsunade sorriu.

― Muito bom, Sakura... até a próxima.

Saí desanimada da prova, eu não havia conseguido quebrar o chão, como ainda estava cedo, fui embora sem Sasuke, cheguei em casa e meu pai, estava com Mikoto e Fugaku na sala.

― Sakura! Que bom que chegou, hoje sairemos para comemorar sua boa prova!

― Mas eu ainda não sei se fiz uma boa prova...

Fugaku me interrompeu.

― Falei com Kakashi, você fez uma excelente prova, estão seriamente avaliando se você não vai para turma A!

Eu pulei, pulei muito, nem percebi que Sasuke estava atrás de mim.

― Ainda não está confirmado que você vai para a turma A sua tola! – ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Agora me lembrei, ele só teve dez minutos pra fazer a prova por minha culpa.

― Vamos logo Itachi! – Fugaku gritou e Itachi desceu imediatamente... Chegamos lá e sentamos em uma mesa, o lugar estava cheio, me sentei ao lado de Sasuke e pude ouvir ele falar com Itachi.

― Se alguém a vê aqui com a gente? – aquilo fez minha sobrancelha tremer... Que saco! Tomei um copinho de saquê...

― Sasuke, Itachi! – Fugaku falou. – Mitoko e Akira estarão vindo para cá.

Como num reflexo os dois reviraram os olhos.

― Vai tentar me casar de novo... – Itachi falou. – não posso me preocupar com essas coisas...

― Já disse que está na hora da família Uchiha criar seu próprio centro de poder... - Fugaku continuou. – seria importante que você e Sasuke...

― Deixe o meu irmãozinho tolo fora disso, está cedo para que ele se preocupe com mulheres e etc...

Mulheres!(Mais um copinho de saquê) Então essas duas são espécies de pretendentes (mais um copinho)...

A conversa estava cada vez mais distante, mas se resumia a Sasuke e Itachi não quererem para eles o futuro que Fugaku queria.

Mas na minha cabeça o importante é que Fugaku queria ver Sasuke casado, e com uma Uchiha... Coisa que eu não sou... Meeeerda, que droga, por quê? O que ela tem? Um olhinho que vê mais que o normal... Eu queria Sasuke pra mim!

Sem querer derrubei um pouquinho de saquê no Sasuke e pude ouvir a voz dele distante dizendo:

― Que incomoda. - e pude ouvir a mãe dele o repreendendo e ele pedindo desculpas ao meu pai... Mas quando eu falei a voz não parecia minha.

― Eu que sou incomoda? – minha língua enrolou e todos olharam pra mim. – você que é incomodo... Ninguém gosta de você. – ele pareceu rir.

― Ninguém gosta de mim? Nem você... – os olhares iam de mim pra ele.

― Claro que não... Eu te odeio.

― então a carta que você uma vez me escreveu, que por sinal você guarda na primeira gaveta do seu quarto não era pra mim.

― não pode ser... – mãe de Sasuke falou com um sorriso. – você gosta do meu filho? que ótimo!

― Eu o odeio! – me levantei cambaleante, a vergonha não pode ser pior do que a de agora...

― É? – ele disse. - Sasuke-kun, você não deve me conhecer, eu sou Sakura Haruno da turma B, bom, eu não costumo ver você só como o cara mais bonito e inteligente do colégio, eu o vejo como meu príncipe, meu espírito do bosque...

― CALA A BOCA! – me joguei em cima dele carregando comigo a toalha da mesa e tudo que estava em cima dela, senti meus olhos fechando, mas ouvi de longe, Itachi rindo, meu pai se desculpando e a tia brigando com Sasuke... Apaguei.

Senti um balanço diferente, eu estava nas costas... Me aconcheguei naquele cheirinho bom.

― Acordou, incomoda?

Eu estava nas costas dele, eu não me mexi, queria continuar ali, provavelmente estávamos indo pra casa.

― Não sei por que minha mãe insistiu para que eu te trouxesse, Itachi se ofereceu... – me aconcheguei um pouquinho mais. – pelo menos ele não se importa com essa planície nas costas dele...

Peraí! Planície! O que ele quer dizer com isso? QUE NÃO TENHO PEITOS!

PEITOS?

Eu estava no meu quarto olhando para meu reflexo no espelho, eu realmente não tenho peitos! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Porqueeeee!

O que eu faço? Olhei algumas meias na minha gaveta e coloquei uma dentro de cada lado do sutiã...ah! ficou bom.

Encontrei com Sasuke na saída do meu quarto... ele me olhou diferente, mas saiu rápido... então é disso que ele gosta né? Agora eu te manjei... Saí correndo para ver o resultado das provas, eu não queria olhar para a cara de ninguém, mas não foi o suficiente, encontrei Itachi na porta.

― Indo dar uma volta, aproveitando a folga?

― sim. Vou encontrar uma amiga e dar um pulinho na academia. – ele me olhou. – me desculpe pela vergonha de ontem...

― só quem passou vergonha foi você. – ele falou e riu. – desculpe, mas foi muito engraçado, então quer dizer que você gosta do meu irmãozinho tolo?

― gostava... Um dia gostei.

― Não gosta mais?

― É verdade que seu pai quer que você case? – ele fechou a cara na hora, me deu medo.

― Talvez eu tenha que assumir algumas responsabilidades para livrar meu irmão, mas posso te contar um segredo... – já estávamos quase chegando à cidade. – Motoko não é tão ruim assim, talvez não seja um sacrifício tão grande.

― e a tal da Akira?

― não se preocupe! Akira Uchiha até que faz o estilo do meu maninho, mas não é ela que ele quer...

― E tem alguém que ele quer?

― Ele é um orgulhoso tolo... – ele saltou. – tenho que ir! Até mais irmãzinha.

Encontrei Hinata na porta da academia e ela me abraçou.

― Sakura! Vamos logo, não tive coragem de ver sem você.

Eu não estava preocupada com minha nota, Sasuke que me preocupava, corri para o quadro e o nome dele estava lá, em primeiro... Como sempre.

― Que bom!

Saí de perto para que outros alunos pudessem ver.

― Parabéns! – ouvi a voz de Sasuke atrás de mim.

― O que? – perguntei a ele.

― você está na turma A por um tempo... Aproveite para aprender algo de bom.

― Eu consegui! – ele afirmou com a cabeça, então não pensei duas vezes, passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele e dei um abraço apertado. – EU CONSEGUI, OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA MESMO! – e comecei a chorar. – fiquei com medo que por minha culpa você não conseguisse fazer a prova em 10 minutos.

Ele me empurrou, mas várias pessoas da minha ex-turma vieram me cumprimentar, assim que Naruto ia me abraçar Sasuke me puxou.

― você tem que me entregar uma coisa... - foto, claro a foto, eu entreguei disfarçadamente a ele que escondeu no bolso – não demore muito a ir para casa...

― Ei Sasuke idiota! – Naruto gritou lá de trás. – acho que você está devendo algo á Sakura!

Ele me olhou mortalmente e eu virei para todos os alunos que estavam atrás de nós ( a fofoca tava tão tensa que até Gaara estava olhando).

― Não gente, não tava mais valendo.

― Desculpe não ter acreditado em você! – Naruto falou. – vou te carregar nas costas por isso! – ele puxou meu braço, mas Sasuke segurou o outro.

― Se a aposta era eu carregar, eu carrego.

― Deixe que eu levo! – Naruto falou.

― Eu levo!

Mas Naruto puxou com mais força e me carregou nas costas enquanto eu batia na cabeça dele...

Eu desci e voltei para meus amigos, nós saímos, comemoramos e nos divertimos muito, só voltei de noite para casa, já da porta ouvi Itachi mais uma vez discutindo com o pai, então passei direto para meu quarto.

* * *

><p><em>Diário de Sasuke<em>

_Porque essa chata está demorando..._

_―__ Droga Itachi, vá buscar aquela insuportável, ela estava com os amiguinhos, acho que se perdeu. – só dá trabalho._

_Aí... Aquela coisa incomoda aparece com uma foto do tempo que minha mãe me vestiu de menina, que ódio dela!_

_Agora eu terei que ajudar essa toupeira, eu queria fazer um treinamento tão duro que ela pediria para parar, mas mesmo assim ela não pedia... O que será isso? Determinação? É uma boa qualidade...ela estava muito cansada, eu a levei para o quarto e depois coloquei o uniforme de aula prática na bolsa dela, pois com certeza ela acordaria tarde e não lembraria... _

_Quando eu reclamo dela, Itachi sempre me olha com aquela cara chata... "Meu irmãozinho tolo, tá tão difícil assim enxergar?". Escrevi papéis e espalhei pela casa ignorando os sorrisinhos de minha mãe (minha mãe me irrita muito), estou fazendo isso pela foto, tenho que fazer o melhor... _

_Então ela começou a demorar pra fazer a prova, porque ficaram com ela tanto tempo? mas quando cheguei em casa percebi que íamos comemorar, sinal que ela tinha ido bem e lá ela falou que me odeia, não sei porque eu fiquei tão mal com aquilo? ela não me odeia... Ela me ama, e todos deviam saber disso... Minha mãe me fez levar ela bêbada pra casa, ela realmente não tem peitos huahuahua, mas ficava murmurando coisas como "eu te amo"... Essa menina incomoda e fofa... Ela não estava preocupada com a prova dela e sim com a minha, que eu terminei em alguns minutos e depois dormi um pouco..._

_Menina incomoda, fofa e sem peitos... Mas, eu gosto assim tola, não precisa ficar colocando enchimentos pra chamar minha atenção._

* * *

><p><strong>Isa-chaaaaaaan: <strong>Que bom que gostou... tá aí o cap, espero que esteja bom!

**TauanneAires: **esse anime é muito bom né! É meio complicado adaptar pro mundo ninja, mas acho que tá legal...

**Mio Himiko: **kkkk mutio obrigada... tá aí o que ela aprontou... na verdade ela ainda apronta muito mais, a vida dele vira de cabeça pra baixo com ela... que bom que tá gostando...

**Adrii-chan: **Que bom que tá gostando... espero que goste desse cap tb...

**YokoNick-chan: **Eu tambem gostei mais da versão coreana, até por que amo Kim HyunJoong... achei triste a versão taiwanesa... fiquei traumatizada... rsrsrsrs


	4. Sozinhos em casa

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Sozinhos em casa.<strong>

Eu estava muito nervosa para o meu primeiro dia, para completar tudo Sasuke teve que sair com seu pai, e tia Mikoto se ofereceu para me levar para a aula.

― Sakura-chan! – ela disse quando estávamos a caminho. – não desista do frio do meu filho, você é o tipo de nora que eu quero. – eu fiquei um pouco vermelha.

Eu relutei, mas acabei falando uma coisa que realmente estava na minha cabeça.

― Mas eu nem sou uma Uchiha...

― O sobrenome você ganha depois que casa querida, farei tudo o que puder para te ajudar!

Chegamos à academia e Luki e Guki estavam na porta.

― Senhora Uchiha? – elas gritaram quando a viram.

― Olá queridas, como vai a mãe de vocês.

― Muito bem! – Guki respondeu. – Sasuke-kun ainda não veio, o que trás a senhora aqui.

―Vim trazer Sakura-chan... Ela mora conosco! – pude ver a expressão delas mudando... muamuamuahahaha que ótimo...

― com vocês? A senhora diz... Com Sasuke-kun também? – Luki perguntou.

― Claro! Nunca percebeu o quanto são próximos?

A bomba estava lançada, assim que cheguei a sala, toda a academia já falava de mim. A sala era diferente, mas espaçosa e organizada, sentei na mesa do fundo e rezei para ninguém comentasse nada com Sasuke, até eu ir embora.

― bom dia. – disse Shikamaru, que se sentou ao meu lado.

― Bom dia. – respondi.

― Então é você que mora com Sasuke? Deve ser realmente problemático... – ele bocejou e deitou a cabeça na mesa.

― então essa é a menina que mora com Sasuke-kun... Que sortuda! – disse Temari, não parecia falar com maldade, ela colocou as coisas de Gaara na mesa a minha frente, só sobrou a mesa ao meu lado, que eu estava torcendo para qualquer um menos Sasuke sentar para que ele não me matasse tão rápido.

― Bom dia! – Lee falou para toda a turma se sentando do meu lado. – então quer dizer que a menina linda da turma B veio pra cá! Que bom, pode contar com minha ajuda para o que precisar! Eu sou Lee!

Sasuke chegou e me olhou com cara feia, depois sentou na frente de Shikamaru.

― ele te olhou com essa cara porque você está no lugar dele. – Lee falou baixinho.

Gaara se virou para Sasuke.

― Uchiha, por que não me contou que... – eu sabia que ele ia falar, minha cabeça doía, eu tinha que impedir ele de falar de qualquer jeito! Qualquer jeito! Então eu dei uma cadernada na cabeça dele, foi fácil já que ele estava na minha frente (já que eu não tenho medo da morte.). Ele se virou para mim lentamente, assim como todos os outros, ele me olhou nos olhos, arrepiei até os pelinhos do joelho.

― é uma forma que a turma B dá bom dia! – eu disse.

― Que interessante! – Lee deu uma cadernada na cabeça de Tenten que deu um soco nele, que ele voou na parede.

Gaara continuava me olhando.

― O que iria me dizer Gaara? – Sasuke perguntou tirando ele do transe.

― Nada... Só queria treinar na hora do intervalo. – Sasuke assentiu e o professor entrou na aula.

Como o esperado, não entendi porcaria nenhuma, sorte que Lee estava lá para me explicar algumas coisas, mas eu boiei geral na aula...

No intervalo eu fugi de Sasuke, mas quando sentei do lado de Hinata e Ino.

― HARUNO! – gelei, olhei para ele que estava na arvore, pulou do meu lado. – por-que-contou-para-todos!

― Não fui eu!

― Disse que estamos juntos!

― Não fui eu!

― Odeio que falem de mim!

― Não fui eu!

― Imbecil! Você é uma imbecil! Odeio mulheres imbecis!

Ele saiu voado, pelo menos ele não me matou, mas como no dia da carta, todos olharam pra mim diferente.

Ninguém mais falou comigo nesse dia.

Os dias passaram, e desde que eu comecei as aulas na turma A não tive descanso, minha cabeça não acompanhava professor Iruka, Sasuke não me olhava, ainda mais depois do dia em que tia Mikoto foi a escola e contou a Luki e Guki que eu estava morando com eles, Sasuke ficou muito irritado comigo... Mas agora as coisas estavam normais, e eu estava com muita saudade da turma b, pelo menos na turma A Lee me ajudava muito.

Quando passei pelo quarto de Itachi ouvi uma conversa dele com a tia...

― Não se preocupe mãe, eu voltarei logo.

― claro que fico meu filho, acho essas missões em outras vilas muito perigosas...

Itachi sairia para outra missão, que saco, Sasuke fica ainda mais irritado quando ele não está por perto. Desci para o café e Sasuke já estava lá esperando todos.

― bom dia. – ele como sempre, não me respondeu.

― Bom dia filha... – meu pai disse chegando a cozinha. – bom dia Sasuke-kun.

― bom dia tio Raiko. – bufei, meu pai ele respondia.

Mikoto e Fugaku chegaram por ultimo.

― Eu e Mikoto sairemos em missão hoje... – Fugaku falou animado.

― vocês irão? – meu pai falou. – eu também fui chamado.

― Mas pai? Porque não me disse?

― Iria te falar agora. - fiquei realmente triste...

― todos nós sairemos hoje? –Itachi falou. – quem vai cuidar de Sasuke e Sakura?

― Itachi volta hoje ainda. – Mikoto falou com seu sorriso monalisa. – até lá vocês cuidem de vocês mesmos.

― Droga, hoje não tem aula não tem nada pra fazer. – Sasuke falou. – estou doido para sair em missões...

― Por hoje você e Sakura fiquem aqui. –Mikoto falou. – não saiam de casa, e cuidem das tarefas.

Sasuke bufou, ele odiava qualquer tarefa de casa.

Itachi e Sasuke subiram para o quarto, enquanto meu pai se despediu de mim.

― Minha filha, faça bem as tarefas de casa, tudo bem?

― Tá papai. – ele me abraçou. – volte logo tá? Não se machuque.

Ele assentiu.

Ganhei um abraço de Mikoto.

Itachi e Sasuke desceram meio que brigando e brincando, Itachi bagunçava todo o seu cabelo, é bonita a relação dos dois, a cada dia que passo aqui, percebo que se gostam, Sasuke respeita mais o irmão do que o pai.

Eles saíram, por uns segundos eu e Sasuke ficamos parados olhando para a porta. Ele jogou um pano na minha cara.

― Eu arrumo lá em cima e você aqui em baixo, deixo seu quarto pra você.

Ele subiu... Sempre mal-humorado.

Já que estávamos juntos e sozinhos, minha mente resolveu viajar, pensei como se fossemos recém casados... E eu estava arrumando a casa com meu marido!

Isso me deu uma força para arrumar tudo rapidinho, mas quando estava na metade do trabalho ele terminou e desceu para a sala, onde começou a estudar uns livros...

― Sasuke-kuun! – me senti tão bem falando. – o que vai querer jantar?

Ele tirou os olhos do livro por um instante e falou.

― você está toda desarrumada. –me quebrou. – acho melhor eu ir comer fora e você se vira.

― Não, por favor, me deixa cozinhar! – ele olhou para a parede, pensou...

― faça o que quiser, mas não me mate intoxicado.

Sorri bobamente, ele foi para o lado de fora da casa e eu terminei minhas tarefas, depois fiquei olhando ele treinar, ele se esforçava muito.

Me sentei perto do lago onde ele treinava.

― Sasuke- kun? O que quer fazer no futuro? – ele parou de repente.

― O que VOCÊ quer fazer? – ele continuou o treinamento. – você não é boa em nada.

― Eu sei que não sou boa em nada! – ele parou o treinamento e me olhou.

― Então por que quer se tornar Gennin? Seu pai te obriga? – ele perguntou.

― Não. – era estranho ele se interessar pelo que eu pensava.

― Então porque simplesmente não vive uma vida normal?

― E nem tentar? – ele pareceu ser pego de surpresa pela resposta. – como eu posso saber em que sou boa se não me formar Gennin e ir cumprir missões, quem sabe não posso ser uma boa professora, ou uma ninja médica, uma Ryounin, ninja mensageira, quem sabe até uma Jounnin? Mas pra isso eu preciso tentar... Eu vou me esforçar e vou conseguir!

Ele me olhou.

― Meu pai quer que eu seja da ANBU, mas não existe nada que eu queira fazer.

― Eu acho que você é bom em tudo, se eu tivesse o seu conhecimento, eu iria querer ajudar as pessoas! Salvar a vida das pessoas, sabe? Eu escolheria Kakashi e trabalharia pelo povo, e não ANBU. Eu acharia você mais legal, se seguisse Kakashi...

― Você não acha que ANBU trabalha pelo povo?

― Não. Acho que eles defendem os interesses dos maiores... E você, se você for da ANBU, você vai estudar muito longe... Por um tempo, eu não vou te ver.

― Isso é tentador. Uma vida sem surpresas de novo.

― Bom, se ficar perto de mim, eu só posso te garantir uma vida de surpresas! – eu ri do meu próprio comentário, era a primeira vez que conversávamos assim.

― Vamos ver se você pode mesmo ser uma Ryounin, vá cozinhar que estou com fome.

Eu me levantei e fui depressa para a cozinha, o que cozinhar... Peguei o livro de receitas, os ingredientes e comecei a fazer... Mas o cheiro não estava muito bom... Na verdade, havia muita fumaça, eu tentei pegar o arroz, mas a carne fritou então eu fui ver a carne e o arroz queimou, agora está tudo queimando, MEU DEUS!

― Suiton - Suishi no Jutsu! – a água da pia voou para o fogão, apagando tudo. – sua louca! O que está fazendo?

― Comida! – ele me olhou com a tradicional cara de ódio, pegou as panelas e jogou dentro da pia, pegou novas, começou cortar, picar...

― pegue os legumes para mim! – eu corri e peguei, e ele refogava, assava, fritava e rapidamente, um jantar maravilhoso estava pronto, já sentados a mesa, eu comentei.

― nossa, mas tá muito bom.

― coma em silencio.

― Mas está... Você cozinha bem.

― E você não pode ser uma Ryounin.

― Uma vez, na academia, estávamos com muito fome, então Naruto fez um Ramen pra gente, tava muito bom.

― O que tem de especial em um Ramen?

― O jeito, estava macio e muito, muito gostoso.

Ele se levantou rápido e pegou meu prato, o dele e jogou tudo dentro da pia.

― Então vá pedir a ele pra cozinhar pra você. – e subiu para o quarto, ele é muito estressado. – e lave a lousa!

― chato...

Fui para o meu quarto e paguei o caderno para fazer os exercícios de casa, afinal era o ultimo dia.

― Apague essa luz e vá dormir!- Sasuke berrou do quarto dele.

― Tenho que fazer meus exercícios.

― Tola, deixa tudo pra ultima hora.

Depois de muito tentar percebi que não ia conseguir, estava muito escuro lá fora e provavelmente muito tarde... Então pensei que se eu pegasse emprestado o caderno de Sasuke, ele não ligaria.

Fui até o quarto dele, era meio apertado com as coisas dele e do Itachi, estava escuro, mas com a luz da lua eu podia ver alguma coisa, ele estava deitado, pude ouvir sua respiração, passei por ele sem fazer barulho e olhei a escrivaninha, o caderno estava logo em cima, mas na hora de voltar aconteceu tudo muito rápido... Eu tropecei em alguma coisa e senti a mão dele segurando meu punho, ele me puxou pra cama dele.

― AH! ME SOLTA!

― O que você tá fazendo aqui no meu quarto?

― Nada, nada! – meu coração acelerado, muito mesmo, estávamos próximos demais, sozinhos, na cama!

― Então me diz que você entra no quarto de um adolescente a noite, quando estamos sozinhos e não quer nada... – eu não consegui responder, ele aproximou seu rosto, podia sentir a respiração.

― por favor, Sasuke-kkun, eu go-gosto de você ma-mais, não podíamos ter um e-encontro pri-primeiro?

Ele parou para me olhar...

...

...

E caiu na gargalhada, riu tanto!

― Sua tola, como acha que iríamos fazer alguma coisa? – e ria muito, me senti tão mal, tão ferida...

― SEU IDIOTA! – saí correndo do quarto e quando estava quase entrando no meu, vi Itachi subindo as escadas.

― Saku... – mas eu já tinha entrado no quarto, idiota Sasuke, como pode brincar comigo assim! Eu não vou falar com ele um tempão!

O tempo foi passando, eu estava sem falar com Sasuke, todos na casa já tinham percebido isso, mas não nos forçavam, ele nem se dignava a tentar falar comigo, nada... O meu tempo na turma A acabou e na próxima prova eu voltei a turma B, nem fiz muito esforço para permanecer, pois a formatura estava próxima e eu queria estar com meus verdadeiros amigos, foi chegando em casa nos últimos dias da academia, que eu ouvi algo.

― Não pode fazer isso Sasuke!

― Por que não pai, é MEU futuro!

― é o futuro de um Uchiha! Você vai para a ANBU, ou vai ser responsável pelo clã!

― NÃO QUERO! Quero seguir Kakashi para virar um jounnin! – ele parou ao me ver na porta.

― Eu o apoio! – Itachi falou.

― Deixe o nosso filho Fugaku!

― Ele só tem uma opção!

― Eu só tenho uma opção? – ele pareceu indignado. – quer que eu vá embora pai, quer que vire as costas de vez pro clã. Se eu não fizer o teste para Chunnin, eu não vou fazer mais nada!

Mikoto começou a chorar, sabíamos o que isso significava, se ele fosse, estaria banido do clã pra sempre.

Mikoto começou a chorar a abraçou Fugaku!

― Por favor, amor... Não pode existir um meio termo?

Ele respirou fundo.

― Sasuke! Faça o teste para ANBU. – falou ao filho calmamente.

― Não. Se não aceita isso, não me importo de ir embora...

Ele subiu as escadas, nem percebi que meu pai estava atrás de mim, ele me levou discretamente pra cima, a porta do quarto dele estava fechada, mas eu fiquei em frente, e com um vulto de coragem eu abri, ele estava sentado na janela, com os olhos perdidos lá fora. Eu me aproximei lentamente, tentando não me lembrar dos motivos que me fizeram não falar com ele nos últimos meses. Fiquei bem atrás dele.

― Porque ele simplesmente não pode aceitar o futuro que eu quero pra mim... Eu quero viver...

Ele abaixou a cabeça, estava realmente sofrendo, então eu também estava, sem pensar duas vezes eu o abracei por trás, mas ao contrario de todas as outras vezes ele não me afastou, ele meio que... Se aconchegou no meu abraço.

― ele quer um filho na ANBU, e outro dominado o clã... Mas para dominar o clã, eu preciso ter feito parte da ANBU, para ele Itachi não serve, pois já se destaca muito lá dentro, e ele quer um filho importante lá e outro aqui, ele quer o controle de tudo, de todos...

― Talvez se... – eu falei, tremi ao falar, como se ele fosse finalmente perceber que quem estava ali era eu e me afastaria. – se você fizesse a prova da ANBU, para ganhar um tempo com seu pai, e converse com Tia Mikoto... Tenho certeza que ela te ajudará a... – como o esperado ele empurrou.

― Você não sabe de nada... Me deixe sozinho.

Eu saí do quarto, não quis deixá-lo mais nervoso.

Na escola estavam todos nervosos também, era a hora de decidir nosso futuro.

― Eu vou tentar assumir o meu clã! – Ino e Hinata falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram... Era o normal a se fazer quando se tinha um clã.

― o meu sonho é impossível. – eu disse, e era mesmo. – queria que Tsunade me ensinasse a ser ninja medica.

― Nossa é muito difícil mesmo. – Ino disse.

― Mas ela irá conversar com alguns alunos depois que acabar as aulas e vai escolher discípulos. – Hinata completou.

― em falar nisso! – eu disse. – empolgadas para o baile?

― Sim! – elas disseram.

― Kiba me chamou! – Ino falou.

― Ai que brega! – eu disse. – eu não vou chamar ninguém, eu vou sozinha.

― Eu também Sakura! – Hinata falou. Mas acho que ela estava nessa mais por falta de coragem. – fiquei sabendo que Naruto-kun será treinado por mestre Jiraya.

― Mesmo, então ele irá pra longe? – eu perguntei, e ela assentiu tristemente.

― HARUNO! – ouvi Sasuke da porta. – pegue suas coisas e vem comigo já!

Saí correndo, para que ele falasse comigo na escola, ouve algo terrível.

― O que houve?

― Meu pai...

Ele não falou mais nada, chegamos em casa e Mikoto estava chorando sendo amparada por meu pai.

― O que houve?

― Fugaku foi gravemente ferido! O clã dos Uchiha está entrando em vários conflitos com clã Hyuuga.

Subimos até quarto de tio Fugaku, ele estava deitado, bem ferido.

― Sasuke... – ele falou fracamente.

― pai!

― Eu vou sair daqui... – Itachi falou. – não posso tolerar isso... – e desapareceu como mágica.

― O que ele não pode tolerar? – Mikoto perguntou.

―eu já sei, como acabar com esses épicos confrontos com os Hyuuga.

― Como? – Sasuke perguntou.

― Meu filho, eu estou velho, fraco...

― Diga, pai, eu faço o que for preciso!

― Case-se com Hinata Hyuuga!

* * *

><p><em>Diário de Sasuke<em>

_Eu cheguei à academia e estavam todos me olhando, o que poderia ter sido? odeio chamar atenção pra mim, tenho vergonha..._

_Ai quando entro na sala, a irritante dá uma livrada na cabeça de Gaara, foi engraçado, mas achei melhor interromper antes que ele lançasse um jutsu nela, senão eu teria que defende-la, aí iam falar muito..._

_Aquele Lee fica se derretendo pra ela... Idiota, ele enxerga que ela é fofa, e ele não teria nenhum impedimento para ficar com ela, queria ser livre assim para fazer o que quisesse. Mas a irritante contou para toda escola que moramos juntos e agora sou chacota para todos, detesto que riam de mim! Ela vai ver, briguei feio com ela, mas me arrependi, pois descobri que foi minha mãe... Ah mãe!_

_E como sempre minha mãe, mexeu todos os pauzinhos de influencia para conseguir missões pra todos exatamente no dia que não tenho nada pra fazer, terei que ficar com Sakura, é melhor me manter longe..._

_Mas ela me pergunta o que quer comer, com a blusa suja e uma parte de seu ombro aparecendo, droga, minha mente já viaja... Mas ela está com expressão radiante... Mas como ela é bonita sorrindo. É melhor sair daqui, afinal, eu sou sério, mas sou um adolescente também._

_"Sasuke- kun? O que quer fazer no futuro?" ninguém nunca tinha me perguntado isso, não importa muito o que eu quero, devo seguir o que meu clã precisa...mas ela de novo com aquela determinação de sempre, me disse que me acharia legal se eu fosse ninja jounnin "se você for da ANBU, você vai estudar muito longe... por um tempo, eu não vou te ver." E minha vida seria como antes...sem preocupações... "se ficar perto de mim, eu só posso te garantir uma vida de surpresas!". Eu VIVERIA se ficasse perto dela, pois só ela sabe me fazer viver... Talvez a idéia de seguir Kakashi não seja ruim... Meu pai... Mas como Sakura diz, por ela, eu devo tentar..._

_Ai eu deito pra dormir e escuto ela entrando no meu quarto... Pelo barulho ela pegou meu caderno, danada... Ela tropeçou, ia cair exatamente em cima da kunai preferida de Itachi, então eu a puxei, mas me arrependi logo, o contato dela comigo me segou completamente, eu queria realmente beijá-la, mas se fizesse, não conseguiria parar mais, pude ouvir que Itachi se aproximava então zoei ela, para conseguir me afastar, mas feri mais a mim do que ela... Bonita, fofa, carinhosa, determinada... Mas proibida, ela passou a me evitar, eu ficava esperando ela sair do quarto para trombar com ela, mas não deu certo... Então resolvi tentar, largar tudo! Me tornaria um Jounnin, ficaria com ela assim que conseguisse me estabelecer, mas como sempre, meu pai não entendeu,será que Sakura iria me querer se eu fosse um Uchiha renegado? Se tivéssemos que viver fugindo? De um lado todo um clã que eu tinha que proteger, do outro minha felicidade, mas ela me abraçou... Aquele cheiro de flores que ela tem..._

_Mas as coisas tem que voltar para seu lugar, meu pai ferido, e eu sou a única esperança de manter meu clã em paz, na luta destino vs felicidade, vou seguir meu destino e casar com a Hyuuga, espero que Sakura não sofra._

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo...<strong>

"**Naruto subiu ao palco e pediu a atenção.**

**― Atenção a todos... - o que ele está fazendo. – eu queria aproveitar esse dia legal, para fazer uma declaração legal! – todos riram. - eu queria dizer, que... SAKURA-CHAN! VOCÊ ÉA PESSOA MAIS ESPECIAL PRA MIM!**

**Todos acharam bonitinho... Menos eu.**

**― patético. – eu ouvi Sasuke-kun, na verdade todos ouviram. – o idiota falando da irritante..."**

"**― eu sou irritante? – perguntei olhando pra ele. – então acho que todos vão querer ver... O SASUKE PODEROSÃO VESTIDO DE MENINA**!"

**"― Você não me odeia... – ele me olhou com um sorrisinho debochado. – você me ama.**

**― Amo, mas eu vou deixar de amar! Agora você vai pra ANBU... – as lagrimas vieram no meu rosto. – vai casar com a Hinata... E eu vou te esquecer pra sempre! – até eu fiquei surpresa com a determinação na minha voz.**

**― Vai me esquecer? – ele perguntou me olhando, eu juntei toda a minha determinação.**

**― Definitivamente, vou. – e aí eu senti, ele venceu o espaço entre eu e ele em menos de um segundo e me beijou, um beijo calmo... Um beijo lindo... Meu primeiro beijo... "**

**Vem aí!**

**Capitulo 5: O baile, o pedido, e os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sasuke-kun.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>YokoNick-chan: <strong>**Já faz anos que eu sou viciada em doramas, e claro que já vi Goong é o máximo! Mas se você acha o Kim hyun Joong lindo, então Assiste Boys Before Flowers, vai amar...

**Saakura-chaan: **Bem vinda a bagunça! espero que goste do capitulo novo...

**TauanneAires: **Obrigada!Taí... espero que goste.

**Valeu pelos comentários galera!**


	5. O baile, o pedido

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: O baile, o pedido, e os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sasuke-kun.<strong>

Quando Sasuke concordou com o casamento, os clãs Hyuuga e Uchiha selaram um acordo verbal de paz, eu não entendia como um casamento poderia mudar tanta coisa assim, Hinata faltava a academia, e não a vi mais até o dia em que Ino e eu fomos procurá-la, a encontramos na casa dela, mas ela começou a chorar quando meu viu.

― Sakura! Eu não quero, me desculpe... Naruto-kun!

― Tadinha. – disse Ino alisando seus cabelos, eu não estava brava com Hinata, eu sabia que ela gostava de Naruto.

― Se houvesse um jeito! – ela disse. – se ele se recusasse, eu tentei, mas me pai não me escuta.

― Ele não pode recusar. – eu disse, e eu mesmo percebi o peso de minhas palavras.

Eu sorri.

― Ei... Esse casamento ainda está longe! Vamos curtir o baile de formatura, vamos virar chunnins. – eu pisquei para Hinata. – lembre-se que Naruto-kun será treinado por Jiraya, voltará forte e será um bom pretendente... Talvez assim seu pai deixe você ficar com ele!

Ela sorriu levemente.

― Isso! – ela disse. O que tenho que fazer é atrasar o Maximo esse casamento! – e me abraçou, ela estava esperançosa.

E o grande dia do baile e da formatura chegou, hoje eu viraria uma Gennin e poderei cumprir missões, me arrumei com ajuda de Mikoto, que andava muito triste.

― Não desanime Sakura-chan, a cada dia convenço mais Fugaku que essa idéia é ridícula, que a outras formas de se ter a paz com os Hyuuga... Como você está linda!

Desci para sala, Sasuke estava lá.

Itachi desceu rápido as escadas. E pegou meu braço.

― Estamos prontos, nossos pais nos encontrarão lá, vamos!

Eu e Sasuke fomos calados pelo caminho todo, só Itachi falava como seu baile tinha sido legal. Chegamos e nos organizamos em fileiras, na hora da entrega de bandanas, Sasuke foi o primeiro e recebeu um homenagem dos professores. Na minha vez eu fiquei emocionada, Tsunade me apresentou e me entregou minha bandana, fiquei tão feliz! Acenei para meu pai e voltei para meu lugar, assim que a entrega acabou a festa começou, eu estava em uma mesa com todos da turma b, mas não tirava os olhos de Sasuke lá na mesa da turma A, até que Naruto subiu ao palco e pediu a atenção.

― Atenção a todos... - o que ele está fazendo. – eu queria aproveitar esse dia legal, para fazer uma declaração legal! – todos riram. - eu queria dizer, que... SAKURA-CHAN! VOCÊ ÉA PESSOA MAIS ESPECIAL PRA MIM!

Todos acharam bonitinho... Menos eu.

― patético. – eu ouvi Sasuke-kun, na verdade todos ouviram. – o idiota falando da irritante...

― você que é idiota Sasuke! Pensa que ela vai gostar de você pra sempre! Não vai.

― Pra mim, ela não passa de uma irritante. – o salão estava tão silencioso, mas eu estava com vergonha, porque ele estava sempre me irritando? Dessa vez não ficaria assim, não ficaria!

Eu levei a mão ao bolso.

― eu sou irritante? – perguntei olhando pra ele. – então acho que todos vão querer ver... O SASUKE PODEROSÃO VESTIDO DE MENINA!

E estendi a foto, que foi pega rapidamente da minha mão e foi passando de mão em mão, eu podia jurar que vi Sasuke fazendo algum selo de jutsu, mas ele só correu, passou pela frente de um Itachi que gargalhava horrores, pegou a foto, segurou meu braço, e desaparecemos.

Ele me empurrou contra a árvore.

― você está louca, que vergonha você me fez passar!

― É por todas as vezes que VOCÊ me fez passar vergonha! Eu te odeio Sasuke Uchiha!

― Você não me odeia... – ele me olhou com um sorrisinho debochado. – você me ama.

― Amo, mas eu vou deixar de amar! Agora você vai pra ANBU... – as lagrimas vieram no meu rosto. – vai casar com a Hinata... E eu vou te esquecer pra sempre! – até eu fiquei surpresa com a determinação na minha voz.

― Vai me esquecer? – ele perguntou me olhando, eu juntei toda a minha determinação.

― Definitivamente, vou. – e aí eu senti, ele venceu o espaço entre eu e ele em menos de um segundo e me beijou, um beijo calmo... Um beijo lindo... Meu primeiro beijo... Ele se afastou de mim lentamente mais ficou perto de mim, Sharingan estava lá, sendo usado não sei por que, ele se afastou mais.

― Tente me esquecer agora... – e entrou para a casa.

Eu não sentia direito o chão quando entrei no meu quarto, era como se tivesse andando em um grande e lindo pudim, não sentia nada na verdade, só caí na cama e tive sonhos maravilhosos!

― Sakura querida... Acorde! – meu pai falou.

― Papai...

― Acorde querida, você tem que ir falar com Tsunade, não quer a vaga de pupila dela?

Eu olhei o tempo lá fora, estava horrível.

― Claro.

Quando desci, todos estavam na mesa e me desejaram sorte.

― Ela vai precisar mesmo. – Sasuke-kun disse. – o tempo está horrível, nem os ninjas estão saindo...

― É minha única chance, não vou desistir!

― É isso aí minha filha...

― Infelizmente não posso te ajudar Sakura. – Itachi falou. – ninjas que querem invadir a aldeia aproveitam esse tempo, nós da ANBU temos que estar atentos.

― Tudo bem, vou conseguir.

Ganhei um beijo de meu pai e de Mikoto, um abraço de Fugaku e um tapinha na cabeça de Itachi e saí. Estava difícil de enxergar e de sentir cheiros pela tempestade tão forte, muito vento também, mas consegui chegar a sede de Tsunade, não havia muita gente lá.

― Haruno Sakura! – fui chamada e entrei na sala, Tsunade estava sentada na mesa e Shizune do seu lado.

― Olá Sakura. – ela disse.

― Olá Hokage-sama...

― Sente-se, por favor... O tempo está horrível não é?

― Sim, mas era minha única oportunidade, se eu me deixasse abater por uma chuva e um vento, como suportaria seu treinamento?

Ela sorriu, e começou a me fazer perguntas sobre meu pai, o que eu achava de rosa vermelhas, sobre morar com os Uchiha e sobre como passei a Turma A

Cheguei em casa e Mikoto estava com Sasuke na sala.

― Então querida, como foi?

― Não sei... Preciso esperar. – sentei junto aos dois.

― Bom, esse é o momento de decidir o futuro de vocês dois, é uma pena que não fiquem juntos eu realmente queria Sakura como nora.

Sasuke se levantou furioso.

― Que saco mãe! – e subiu para o quarto. – manda o Itachi casar com ela.

― Seria uma boa idéia, mas seu irmão não é do tipo que casa.

― E eu sou? – ele disse do meio da escada.

― Vejo como olha pra...

― Ah cala boca!

Ela me olhou e sorriu.

― Tudo vai se resolver. – ela me disse.

Os dias que se seguiram eram torturantes, primeiro porque esperava o resultado da escolha de Tsunade, a chance era uma em um milhão, mas eu estava esperançosa... Segundo e pior, forçados pelas famílias, Sasuke e Hinata tiveram encontros, nada de mais pelo que ela me contava... Os dois só saiam e falavam pouco, deve ser realmente estressante ver esses dois juntos.

Um dia caminhando pela floresta encontrei Naruto treinando sozinho, seus movimentos estavam bem melhores!

― Ei, Naruto!

Ele me olhou alegre.

― Sakura-chan, tudo bem?

― Sim, e aí, escolheu seu mestre? – ele se sentou e olhou o céu.

― fui escolhido na verdade, por Jiraya-sensei.

― Isso é o máximo, Naruto!

― Bom, é... Mas terei que ficar um tempo longe, vou ter que deixar o espaço livre pro chato do Sasuke conquistar você.

― ele vai embora também... – acho que até aquele momento não tinha percebido a força do que tinha falado, do que ia acontecer, Sasuke ia embora... E Naruto, único garoto que gostava de mim de verdade, também ia, eu estaria sozinha.

Sentei-me do lado dele e olhei o céu também.

― Vou sentir sua falta Naruto...

Ouvi um barulho de alguma coisa caindo, eu e ele olhamos pra frente e vimos, Sasuke e Hinata se aproximando muito rápido, eles pararam ao nos ver, pude ver a interrogação na cabeça de Hinata.

― Olha quem tá aqui, o novo casal mais conhecido de Konoha! – Naruto falou e se levantou para cumprimentar Hinata.

― Vamos Hinata, vou te lavar pra casa. – Sasuke falou.

― Na verdade Sasuke-kun, eu gostaria de ir com Sakura-chan, a tempo que não falamos... Quer ir Sakura?

Eu sorri.

― Claro.

― Eu queria ter ao menos um encontro com Naruto-kun antes de ele ir embora. –Hinata falou desanimada.

― e eu queria andar por aí com Sasuke.

― Não é tão legal, ele quase não fala, eu menos... É estranho.

― Quando vão sair de novo?

― Hoje de noite, às sete horas, lá na frente do Ichiraku Ramen.

Isso era interessante, me disfarcei o máximo possível e fui a caminho do restaurante, cheguei antes deles e vi Naruto em uma mesa, sem que ele me convidasse sentei com ele.

― Olá Naruto!

― Oi Sakura, o que faz aqui?

― vim comer! – então vi os dois entrando e comecei a conversar animadamente com Naruto para que ele não desconfiasse, mas supus que ele me reconheceu. Hinata e ele começaram a falar de alguma coisa e ela riu.

Por que eu estava vendo aquilo? Eu sabia que ficaria triste, porque estou me forçando a ficar nisso?

― Naruto, já vou.

― Espera, eu te acompanho! – saímos de lá e começamos a caminhar pela rua em silencio, até que eu tropecei em um cara.

― Me desc... – um homem super mal encarado, com a bandana da vila do som.

― Insolente, porque não olha por onde anda.

― Olha, ela fez isso sem querer! – Naruto falou do meu lado.

― Sabe, eu estou realmente querendo arrumar confusão hoje! – ele falou e eu ouvi atrás de mim, a voz profunda de Sasuke.

― não acho que vá querer mesmo isso. – eu olhei pra trás, ele e Hinata atrás de nós.

― Ah... Eu vou querer sim. – e atrás dele surgiram mais uns vinte homens do nada.

― Vocês são ninjas renegados... Nukenins. – Sasuke falou.

― Sim e precisamos de dinheiro e armas.

Sasuke trocou uma rápida olhada com Hinata, que fez um leve aceno de cabeça...

― Não acho legal, enfrentá-los assim... Hinata.

― Sim!

― No três... Um, dois... – todos os caras do som se prepararam para batalha. – três!

Sasuke segurou minha mão e me puxou, pude ver que Hinata fez o mesmo com Naruto e entrou em outra rua, Sasuke corria muito rápido, mas eu consegui acompanhá-lo, a maioria dos homens vieram atrás da gente, ele entrou por uma rua que dava na floresta e me carregou, assim que entramos na floresta conseguimos nos esconder.

― Fique aqui... – ele disse. Os homens, uns quinze, inclusive o que nos provocou, estavam bem próximos de nós, Sasuke me deixou ali...

― Onde estão aqueles pivetes?

― Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu! – um imenso dragão de fogo atingiu os homens, foi o suficiente para que alguns deles caíssem, Sasuke foi até lá e começou a lutar com os que restaram, ele era muito rápido, como um raio... Eu só conseguia ver o trabalho dele com as kunais, a alguns jutsus, fiquei tão impressionada que baixei a minha guarda e senti um dos caras me pegando por trás.

― Quietinho Uchiha! Ou eu acabo com sua amiguinha.

― Droga... Como você conseguiu ser pega! – ele disse.

Mas eu sabia sair, eu me lembrava, pude ver nos olhos do Sasuke que ele também sabia que eu saberia sair... Não esperei.

―Kawarimi no Jutsu! Apareci atrás de Sasuke que lançou uma Dai Shuriken nele. Ele continuou lutando, agora com os olhos em mim, mas eu era muito fraca, muito, assim que o primeiro homem teve oportunidade, veio com uma enorme espada pra cima de mim, fechei os olhos esperando a morte... Mas ela não veio, assim que abri os olhos, vi que Sasuke estava a minha frente, as mãos sangrando muito, bloqueando a espada, mas algo mudou na energia dele, que riu um pouco...

― Obrigado Haruno. – ele disse. - Kagami Sharingan no Gen!

A expressão, dos homens que restavam de pé ficou apavorante... Como se eles tivessem vendo uma coisa horrível diante dos seus olhos, eles recuaram, para a entrada da floresta, mas já estavam ferrados. Itachi estava na entrada, foi quando eu vi pela primeira vez o sharingan de Itachi, não era normal...

― Amaterasu! – chamas negras saíram do chão e pegaram os homens em cheio.

Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça, quando Sasuke se virou pra mim... Havia algo diferente no Sharingan dele.

― Você está bem? – ele perguntou assim que Itachi se aproximou e segurou a mão ferida dele e começou a murmurar algum jutsu curativo.

― e-estou.

― Meu irmãozinho tolo... Evoluiu seu Sharingan.

Evoluiu, quer dizer que ele estava melhor agora, por isso ele me agradeceu. Apesar disso, ainda não parecia com o de Itachi...

― Vamos pra casa. – Itachi disse.

― Melhor não, outra parte foi atrás de Hinata e Naruto.

― Naruto já cuidou deles. – Itachi falou. – surpreendente não é? Ele me disse para vir atrás de você.

Itachi e Sasuke trocaram olhares e Itachi continuou.

― Claro, claro... Creio que Sakura precisa de um ar, para chegar em casa bem... – ele sorriu pra mim. – já vou, tenho que avisar que esses indivíduos estavam aqui. Sempre a vila do som dando trabalho... A propósito, parabéns pelo novo Sharingan, treinaremos jutsus novos amanhã... – ele sorriu mais e falou antes de sair. – se tiver forças.

― Idiota. – Sasuke disse com um sorriso, agora eu pude ver melhor o Sharingan, tinham dois pontinhos agora. Mas eles desapareceram. – vem comigo.

Caminhamos até um lago, próximo havia um restaurantezinho.

― Vai comer de novo?

― Não comi da primeira vez.

Sentamos em uma mesa.

― Porque o Sharingan do seu irmão é diferente? – ele começou a comer.

― Ele é da ANBU. Cumpre missões que para pessoas como você deve ser horrível imaginar, ele já matou uma pessoa que estimava muito.

― Que triste.

― É. Isso fez o Sharingan dele evoluir para um nível superior.

― Vale a pena?

― Sim. – ele disse com convicção. – talvez eu te mate para conseguir o meu.

― grosso! – ele sorriu de novo. Senti uma pontada de dor no estomago, mas achei melhor não atrapalhar o momento, afinal, é quase um encontro. Assim que terminamos de comer, eu achei que iríamos pra casa, mas ele pulou em um barco e me chamou.

― Como vão as coisas com Tsunade? – ele perguntou.

― O resultado sai amanhã.

― Vou fazer o teste da ANBU amanhã. Estou nervoso. – ele estava desabafando comigo?

― Não se preocupe, não a nada que você não saiba fazer.

― Queria não passar. Mas mesmo que eu chegue lá e fique de braços cruzados, vão me passar.

O barco balançou um pouco mais ele continuou remando.

― Seu pai te ama. – eu disse. – se você ficar firme no que quer, uma hora ele vai aceitar.

Ele não falou nada grosseiramente. E parou o barco.

― Vamos a Praça de Konoha, é tarde, mas ainda devem ter dançarinos lá.

Fomos até a praça e vimos as danças, as pessoas felizes sem preocupação, o que ele estava fazendo, estávamos tendo um encontro? estávamos fazendo tudo de um encontro, se ele passasse, ele iria embora, estaria se despedindo de mim?

― Sasuke-kun.

― Sim?

― Queria realmente que ficasse.

― Eu também queria... Sakura.

Chegamos em casa e meu pai quis me matar, pois estava morrendo de preocupação.

― Itachi nos disse que vocês foram ao posto ver ferimentos leves, mas vocês demoraram muito! – Fugaku falou e me abraçou.

― Desculpe tio.

― Evoluiu seu Sharingan filho... E um dia antes do teste! Isso é maravilhoso. Hinata não ficou chateada?

― A única pessoa que quer esse casamento aqui é o senhor e o pai dela. – ele respondeu grossamente e subiu.

Dormi tentando entender o que tinha acontecido entre eu e ele essa noite, só sei que foi bom.

O dia estava tenso na casa no café manhã.

― Sakura. – disse Fugaku. – acompanhe Sasuke até a sede da ANBU. Quero ter certeza que ele vai entrar lá.

― Não preciso de babá.

Ele sorriu de certo modo, eu não achava uma boa idéia, estava com muita dor no estomago, mas já que ele mandou, saímos.

A dor estava tensa, mas eu fui com ele até a porta.

― O que você tem? – ele perguntou antes de entrar.

― Nada! Boa sorte! Vai se dar bem. – ele deu um aceno com a mão e entrou, assim que ele fez isso, a dor se intensificou, tudo escureceu... eu desabei.

Abri os olhos lentamente... Estava no posto de tratamento. A tia com os olhos inchados de choro, assim como meu pai. Fugaku sentado na janela, Itachi com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, logo em frente e do meu lado direito, sentado a mesa lendo um livro... Sasuke- kun.

Tentei lembrar o que tinha acontecido mais não conseguia.

―Sakura! – meu pai disse com a voz fraca. Ele, Fugaku e Mikoto, vieram pra cima de mim.

― Está bem?- Fugaku perguntou.

― Se sente melhor? – Mikoto também perguntou.

― O que houve?

― você estava com lesões internas pela luta de ontem... – Mikoto falou e chorou.

― Se não fosse Sasuke... – Fugaku falou. – ele te trouxe.

― Peraí, me trouxe? – olhei pra ele. – e sua prova?

― Eu perdi. – ele falou calmamente.

― Vou tentar ajeitar outra pra você filho, não se preocupe, isso foi por um bem maior.

― Não acho que vá conseguir. – Itachi falou. – eles são muito exigentes.

― E onde você estava que não trouxe Sakura para o hospital no lugar do seu irmão?

― Eu... ah, eu... estava fazendo coisas importantes. – ele sorriu e se apoiou na parede, agora tenho que ir...

Assim que chegamos em casa, Fugaku saiu com meu pai, eu me deitei no meu quarto e fechei os olhos.

― Sakura... – Sasuke estava em minha cama, sentado. Ele se aproximou de mim lentamente. – ficaremos juntos pra sempre. – e me beijou como no outro dia, tão doce e terno! Doce e terno? Abri meus olhos lentamente e percebi que estava sozinha no quarto, olhei para janela e vi um Itachi perplexo do lado de fora, olhando para meu quarto, eu dei um grito.

― Me perdoe! – ele gritou lá fora. – estou limpando as janelas!

E desapareceu, mas aquela sensação boa que eu senti da primeira vez que ele me beijou, não desapareceu. Eu passei o restante dia meio triste, até que meu pai invadiu meu quarto me abraçando forte.

― Você conseguiu minha filha! Tsunade escolheu VOCÊ!

― Sim! Aqui... – ele me entregou uma carta. – é do Naruto, ele estava lá e me pediu para entregar a você.

Ele desceu e me deixou sozinha, eu li a carta, Naruto dizia que treinaria com Jiraya e seria um grande Hokage, disse que me amava e que queria que eu estivesse ao lado dele... Ele me pediu em casamento!

― Quem? – Itachi falou lá de fora.

― Naruto...

― O nove caldas? É, ele gosta de você... Merece que você fique com ele, apesar de que você é nova pra casar, entendo que ele queria se comprometer antes de ir... Justo.

Me aproximei da janela.

― Ele pede a resposta. – Itachi sorriu.

― Então de a resposta a ele!

Eu sorri e saí do quarto, o tempo estava escurecendo, senti que ia chover. Fui até a casa onde Naruto morava com Iruka.

― Sakura-chan? – ele disse assim que me viu chegando perto.

― Naruto-kun. – a chuva começou a cair pesadamente em minhas costas.

― Entre, está chovendo.

― Não precisa... – a expressão dele ficou triste de repente. – Tsunade me aceitou como sua pupila, é um grande passo... Não posso deixar tudo agora.

― Entendo. – ele disse com um sorrisinho no rosto. – você não quer deixar Sasuke sozinho não é Sakura-chan?

― Naruto... – ele sorriu mais.

― Vamos dar nosso melhor então! Me tornarei um grande ninja, e você uma grande ninja médica, assim poderemos ficar na mesma equipe!

Eu sorri, mas lagrimas escaparam do meu rosto e eu o abracei.

― Darei meu melhor!

Eu o soltei e caminhei para casa, próximo a entrada do grande portão, Sasuke estava de pé, todo molhado, olhando para o lugar por onde entrei.

― Você foi falar com Naruto? – ele perguntou assim que me viu.

* * *

><p><em>MENINA TOLA! IRRITANTE! PORQUE DEIXOU NARUTO SE DECLARAR PRA VOCÊ NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO! AINDA MOSTROU MINHA FOTOOOO! Eu quase te lancei um jutsu, juro! Eu sei, fiquei com raiva e te disse coisas chatas de novo, mas eu não sei ser legal, quando eu beijei você, meu coração quase saiu pela boca sabia? Tão doce, delicada... Me dizendo que ia me esquecer e parecia decidida, mas foi um beijo simples, porque eu não sabia que se eu desse o beijo que eu realmente queria, eu não enfrentaria tudo pra ficar com você. Aí eu vejo você ir fazer o teste da Hokage, fiquei nervoso o tempo inteiro enquanto você estava lá, irritado e chato, como sempre não é... Eu queria poder ter um encontro com você, desses que sou obrigado a ter com Hinata, ela é uma boa menina eu sei, talvez não seja um grande sacrifício viver com ela, mas aí você chega no restaurante com Naruto e de novo aquele dragão violento acorda e eu começo a fazer grosserias com quem está perto, como você não estava quem teve que agüentar meu mau humor foi Hinata, que também não estava nada feliz, ninguém tinha mais fome então fomos embora, e te vi de novo em risco... SUA INCOMODA! Tinha que provocar justo ninjas do som! Ouvi o sussurro de Hinata: "Naruto-kun" e entendi tudo. "Hinata, você segura Naruto e corre, tenho certeza que a maioria virá atrás de mim. Quando aquele cara te pegou, a energia dele mudou, ele iria mesmo te matar, o dragão que vive dentro de mim acordou de um jeito muito violento, me senti fraco, queria ser mais forte para protegê-la, então eu senti uma força maior, meu Sharingan evoluiu! Demais, eu podia saber exatamente o que ele iria fazer, que jutsu usaria, a partir daí ficou fácil, eu nem precisava de Itachi, mas o metido, tinha que aparecer, mas ele me deixou ter meu ultimo encontro com ela, fiz tudo que achei que ela gostaria de fazer, queria que ela tivesse pelo menos uma lembrança boa de mim... tola, porque não percebeu quando eu disse que te mataria para ter meu Sharingan mais poderoso, eu não tinha acabado de falar que só era possível se a pessoas fosse importante pra mim! <em>

_Então você fica doente, debilitada, fiquei cego quando te vi cair, só pensei em te levar para o posto mais próximo, sem me preocupar com meu pai, o que eu percebi aí é que seu jeito meigo e gentil tinha derrubado até o poderoso Uchiha Fugaku, pois ele não brigou comigo, e sim agradeceu, meu pai realmente gosta de você tolinha..._

_Te vi deitada no quarto, de olhos fechados entrei lá e te dei um beijo leve de bom sono, você sorriu, tola, será que estava sonhando? Olhei para Janela e vi Itachi lá rindo como um bobo, fiquei com muita vergonha, pouco tempo depois ele entra no nosso quarto, "Sakura foi aceita, dá pra acreditar?", " agora Naruto a pediu em casamento, acho que ela vai aceitar!"_

_Saí do quarto sem saber o que fazer, chovia mais eu não arredaria o pé dali até você chegar, tola Sakura, não percebe... _

* * *

><p>― Sim. – ele se aproximou de mim e eu pude ver seu rosto, parecia com dor.<p>

― Vai casar com ele?

― Porque quer saber? Você vai casar com a Hinata!

― Você não o ama, você ME AMA! – ele estava realmente nervoso.

― Ele gosta de mim!

― Então você só vai gostar dele porque ele gosta de você?

― O que quer que eu faça? - eu comecei a chorar. – eu vou esquecer você, EU JURO QUE VOU... EU VOU AMAR O NARUTO!

Ele me beijou... Mas não foi um beijo simples, foi cheio de urgência, foi um beijo com paixão...

dessa vez eu ouvi todos os sinos... ouvi o barulho do vento e imaginei uma linda musiquinha embalando a cena...

Eu senti a mão dele saindo da minha nuca e segurando minha cintura, então ele se afastou um pouco e me falou com um ar indignado:

― Nunca mais diga que vai amar outro homem. – eu o abracei, ele me desarmou.

― é o segundo...

― O que?- ele perguntou.

― o segundo beijo que você me dá! – ele sorriu e murmurou "terceiro na verdade". Não entendi, mas tudo bem. – ele me puxou pela mão e no caminho até a porta ele disse:

― É melhor manter em segredo até dar um jeito de falar com meu pai, então disfarça essa cara de idiota.

Na verdade a minha cara de idiota era porque eu não tava entendendo mais nada... O que significava aquele beijo?

Assim que entramos ele soltou minha mão, meu pai, Fugaku e Mikoto estavam na sala, assim como Itachi.

― Sakura! – meu pai falou assim que entramos. – minha filha, eu estou aqui tentando convencer Fugaku a me deixar ir embora, logo Sasuke-kun se casará e é melhor deixar a casa livre para receber Hinata.

Sasuke endureceu do meu lado, eu ainda estava meio perdida, mas ele respirou fundo e segurou minha mão, virou para todos.

― Pai, mãe... Tio Raiko... – ele olhou para mim. – Eu quero me casar com Sakura-chan.

As reações foram diferentes, meu pai começou a tossir desesperadamente, Itachi bateu palminhas lentas, Mikoto começou a pular e a fazer uma dancinha... Fugaku assustou pela total falta de reação.

― O que faremos com o clã Hyuuga? - ele disse assim que encontrou a voz.

― Podemos encontrar outra forma de selar a paz!

Fugaku se calou, a sala ficou em total silencio, eu acho que podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro dele maquinando e finalmente depois que ele mudou de cor várias vezes, se jogou no sofá derrotado.

― Bom, não é pra mim que você tem que pedir! – ele sorriu e acenou para meu pai.

Eu não podia acreditar... Só podia ser outro sonho!

― Tio Raiko... – Sasuke falou. – pai... Quero pedir a mão de Sakura para assim que virar Chunnin podermos nos casar.

Definitivamente era sonho, sonho!

― Sabe que minha filha não sabe fazer nada direito. – "pai!"

― Sei.

― Sabe que ela é ciumenta e pouco esperta. – "credo, pai!"

― Sim.

― Mas ela é doce e gentil... E merece muito carinho.

― Também sei disso.

― Se Fugaku dá sua benção... Eu também dou!

Mikoto correu para me abraçar.

― Eu sabia! – ela disse. – eu sabia!

Até Fugaku me abraçou, entre murmúrios de "e o clã hyuuga?", "o que vou fazer?" e "estamos fudidos!".

Depois de um jantar especial, eu subi para o meu quarto, a porta do quarto do Sasuke estava aberta e ele estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, eu fiquei que nem uma boba olhando pra ele.

― O que foi, irritante? – ele me olhou com um sorriso.

― é que... Dá pra me explicar, o que é verdade, e o que é sonho? – ele levantou e veio até mim.

― é tudo verdade.

― é que você sempre foi grosso e estúpido.

― Obrigado. – ele disse simplesmente. – mas agora você vai ter que agüentar o grosso e estúpido do seu lado pra sempre. Te condenei a uma vida horrível...

― Tá bom pra mim. – ele sorriu.

― Agora eu vou dormir, boa noite. – ele se virou e sem pensar eu segurei a blusa dele. – o que foi?

― é que... Eu estou com medo de você ir dormir e acordar mau de novo.

― Quer dormir comigo?

AI QUE SAFADOOOO!

― NÃÃÃÃÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO EU... – ele riu de novo, ele estava rindo muito hoje, e me beijou de novo.

― Então vou ficar aqui mais um pouquinho com você. Mas sabe, eu não sei muito bem demonstrar sentimentos, então não se acostume.

― O terceiro beijo... – ele me beijou de novo.

― é melhor parar de contar, você vai se perder.

Quando deitei pra dormir, foi difícil acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido, o que esperaria a gente daqui pra frente?

Ah, eu só sei que eu ESTOU PROMETIDA PRO SASUKE-KUUUN! IUPIIII!

* * *

><p><em>Diário de Sasuke<em>

_Quando você chegou eu estava triste, muito triste, foi quando você disse que amaria o Naruto e eu te beijei do jeito que sempre quis, nada vai tirar você de mim sua tola irritante, que transformou minha vida numa roda gigante! Eu te amo, eu vou cuidar de você! Nada vai me impedir!_

_Tola..._

* * *

><p><strong>TauanneAires: <strong>Taí...rsrsrs pra diminuir um pouco seu ódio pelo Fugaku rsrrs, espero que tenha gostado!

**YokoNick-chan: **Obrigada fofa... aí o que você pediu, ele foi correr atrás da felicidade dele. PS: Tenho que te passar uma lista de doramas incriveis pra vc ver... (Devil beside you, why why love, Sassy girl, Bull Figthing... ixi, mtos doramas bons, acho que já vi todos rsrsrs)

**Adrii-chan: **Obrigada linda... espero que esse cap esteja bom também.

**Mio Himiko: **taí o próximo Mio... pra você parar de roer as unhas! rsrsrsrs eu já me imaginei naquela cena dele derrubando ela... (sonho meu) atendo seu pedido, Fugakinhu é só um pai que ama seu filho rsrsrs valeu.

**Obrigada pelos coments...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pensa que acabou?<em>**

não não...

― partirei em missão da ANBU. – Itachi disse. - ficarei um tempo fora.

― Nada disso. – Mikoto falou. – você tem que voltar em sete dias, aliais, todos têm que voltar em sete dias! Não marquem nada pra esse dia.

― dá até medo. – Itachi falou. – dá ultima vez que ouvi isso tive que agüentar toda Konoha em uma festa de aniversário gigante.

― Sabe que adoro um motivo para festa!

― O que tem daqui a sete dias? – Sasuke perguntou na hora que levei a colher a boca.

― Seu casamento... – ela falou com toda naturalidade. – não vou correr o risco de mudarem de idéia.

**Próximo Capítulo!**

**Capitulo 6: Casamento forçado e uma vaca na lua de mel.**


	6. Casamento forçado e uma vaca na lua de

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Casamento forçado e uma vaca na lua de mel.<strong>

Acordei quase sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, no café da manhã, pela primeira vez em meses a mesa estava em paz... Quase em paz.

― O que eu vou falar para os Hyuuga?

― Fala que contra amor de verdade não se luta! – Mikoto falou servindo ele. - e Hinata-san e Sakura-chan são amigas, o futuro está garantido.

― Vou falar com Kakashi. – Sasuke falou, era a primeira vez que ele falava hoje.

― quer que eu vá com você? – Itachi perguntou.

― Sim. – e os dois se calaram, ele nem olhou pra mim.

Assim que terminou de comer e levantou, deu bom dia e saiu, e nem falou comigo.

Será que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

― Tia Mikoto? – eu perguntei assim que todos saíram. – fiz alguma coisa de errado? Sasuke nem me olhou.

― Ele é assim. – ela levou a mão ao rosto. – tenho que tomar uma atitude, já pensou se ele muda de idéia?

Ela saiu apressada da cozinha e eu corri para fora, eu começaria minhas aulas com Tsunade-sama daqui a um mês, encontrei Hinata na rua.

― Hinata!

― SAKURA! – ela me abraçou muito forte. – é verdade o que dizem por aí? Que você está namorando Sasuke-kun?

― Sim! – eu estava muito curiosa. – e seu pai.

― Ficou furioso é claro! Chutou tudo, xingou todos os nomes! Mas quando eu disse que treinaria com Niji, ele ficou mais tolerável.

― Você será da turma de Neji?

― Sim, é uma pena que não estudaremos juntas.

― Vai ser legal, pelo menos não ficarei sozinha nas turmas, Tsunade escolheu uma turma inteira!

― Não! Ah, eu vi Naruto antes dele ir... Ele me abraçou.

Eu vi ela voar em pensamentos, realmente gostava dele.

― Não perde a fé.

― Não, ele me disse que voltará um grande ninja!

Caminhamos juntas até a loja de armas e compramos coisas novas... Eu sei que ainda falta um mês mais estou ansiosa. Ficamos imaginando certas situações, onde usaríamos. Rimos bastante, fazia tempo que não via ela rir assim, perdi completamente a noção do tempo, já estava escurecendo quando corri para a casa, na entrada da floresta que dava para o portão principal, Sasuke estava de pé.

― Oi! – eu disse, surpresa, meu milagre pessoal, que cara lindo...

― Onde estava? – ele disse grosso e começou caminhar.

― Fui comprar armas novas, estava me esperando?

― Só estava passando por aqui.

― falou com Kakashi?

― Sim, ele me aceitou, estava me esperando na verdade. – estava difícil acompanhar o ritmo da caminhada dele, então eu parei, mas ele continuou andando, então eu tive que correr, ele nem tinha me dado beijo hoje.

― Sasuke-kun!- eu tive que gritar, pois ele estava muito a frente, ele parou e virou. – fiz alguma coisa pra você?

― Não, por quê? – eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem, eu queria pedir um beijo daqueles de ontem, mas ele estava tão sério. – que foi?

― É que você... É que eu... Queria na verdade... – ele sorriu um pouquinho e me beijou de leve.

― Tá bom assim? – antes que eu pensasse, minha cabeça negou e ele me deu outro beijão, daqueles que eu gosto.

Eu fiquei super vermelha e voltamos a caminhar, ele estava andando mais lento agora. Assim que entramos em casa, fomos chamados para a mesa.

― Conversei com os Hyuuga, e no final, voltamos a estaca zero, vai continuar havendo umas brigas.

― Como sempre. – meu pai falou.

― partirei em missão da ANBU. – Itachi disse. - ficarei um tempo fora.

― Nada disso. – Mikoto falou. – você tem que voltar em sete dias, aliais, todos têm que voltar em sete dias! Não marquem nada pra esse dia.

― dá até medo. – Itachi falou. – dá ultima vez que ouvi isso tive que agüentar toda Konoha em uma festa de aniversário gigante.

― Sabe que adoro um motivo para festa!

― O que tem daqui a sete dias? – Sasuke perguntou na hora que levei a colher a boca.

― Seu casamento... – ela falou com toda naturalidade. – não vou correr o risco de mudarem de idéia.

― O QUÊ? – todos disseram, mas o mais indignado foi Sasuke.

― MÃE VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA! TEMOS QUE ESTUDAR, TRBALHAR COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE A GENTE CASE AGORA!

― AH MAIS VOCÊ VAI CASAR! - ela de repente respirou e voltou ao normal. - Vocês têm um mês, casam agora, mais um tempinho de lua de mel, ainda sobra tempo!

― Nossa mãe é impossível. – Itachi disse feliz.

Eu estava radiante, estava mesmo, eu não queria falar nada porque Sasuke estava tão nervoso que fico com medo de tomar um mortal na cara...

A partir daí, tudo virou uma confusão, a tia estava preparando uma megasuperfesta de arromba, tudo era surpresa pra mim, convidados, vestido, decoração... Sasuke estava uma pilha de nervos, nem bom dia ele não dava mais, saia de manhã para treinar e voltava sempre de noite, só quando eu saia que ele ia me buscar, passou a me dar menos beijos também, lamentei isso.

― vocês dois definam onde será a lua-de-mel! – e tia disse a ele bufou.

― Não vamos a lugar nenhum. – eu estava do lado dele no sofá e me remexi devagar.

― Não podemos ir a um lugar com praia?

Ele me olhou com um ódio terrível nos olhos.

― praia...

― Sim... – ele respirou fundo.

― tá bom, mas lá eles falam uma língua diferente.

― Não tem problema. – eu sorri e ele segurou minha mão.

― irritante.

Assim que terminei de tomar banho, fiquei olhando para o teto e pulando como uma louca, eu estava muito feliz, muito... eu estava sozinha em casa, pois todos estavam ocupados nos últimos preparativos do casamento, sem querer tropecei e caí no chão do banheiro, meu pé doía muito.

― Ai... – estava doendo, eu tentei me esticar para pegar a toalha para me tapar, mas não deu. – aff... e agora? Tá doendo!

― Sakura? – ouvi a voz de Sasuke.

― Sasuke, me ajuda, eu machuquei meu pé.

― tá, estou entrando.

Eu olhei para a toalha tão longe de mim.

― NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

―Oque? Tá muito machucada?

― Eu estou sem roupa! – não sei se ele conseguiu entender, já que eu chorava muito.

― vamos casar amanhã!

― vou perder MINHA PUREZAAAAA.

― Calma... não chora... – ele parecia nervoso. – olha, eu vou colocar a bandana sobre os olhos, quando for entrar.

―TÁ BOM. – ele arrombou a porta e entrou, estava com os olhos tapados, fui guiando ele até minha toalha, ele pegou E ME jogou, eu me tapei. – pode abrir...

Ele abriu os olhos e me pegou no colo, me levou no meu quarto, assim que ele me colocou na cama, ele foi até o meu pé.

― eu já vi esse jutsu.- ele disse mas pra ele mesmo e curou meu pé.

Eu estava toda molhada, só de toalha, o pé ainda doía e ele resolveu raparar em mim.

― O que foi? – eu perguntei, ele levantou da cama e foi na direção da porta.

― Estou pensando se vou dormir amanhã. – ele não se virou para falar só saiu e fechou a porta.

Como assim? Nosso casamento não iria acabar muito tarde! Depois nós dois...

AAAAAH QUE SAFADO!

Que vergonha... ele pensa nisso?

Deitei com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

Até que o dia finalmente chegou, ah! Chegou! Que ótimo! Apesar de todo estresse de Sasuke (para piorar, mamãe, como ela já me obriga a chamar, expulsou ele de casa ontem para que eu pudesse me arrumar.), tudo estava bem. Levantei e vi que Ino e Hinata estavam me esperando.

― Sakura! – Ino disse. – voltei imediatamente de viagem quando fiquei sabendo!

― Obrigada! Venham, vamos lá em cima! – levei elas até o meu quarto.

― vocês vão ficar nesse quarto? – Ino perguntou olhando os muitos babados.

― Mamãe disse que vai redecorá-lo enquanto estivermos fora.

― dá pra acreditar? – Ino falou com sua expressão assanhada. – hoje de noite, você vai dormir com ele!

Por um momento minhas pernas bambearam, Hinata riu nervosamente.

― Nossa... Nem tinha pensado nisso!

― Você sabe que tem coisas pra fazer antes né? – ela disse sorrindo.

― Que coisas?

― Sei lá... Todo mulher diz que tem que fazer um monte de coisas antes. – eu ri, é muito legal estar com elas hoje. Elas me ajudaram a me arrumar, mas na altura do meio da tarde eu ouvi Mikoto gritando lá de baixo.

― VAI EMBORA SASUKE! – pude ouvir a voz irônica dele respondendo.

― é, e quer que me case com essa roupa de fui-expulso-de-casa por minha mãe louca?

Meu quarto ficou em total silencio, mas ouvimos os passos dele subindo as escadas, passando pelo corredor e entrando no quarto dele, depois fechando a porta com força, foi o suficiente para arrancar gritinhos de Ino e Hinata, então ele falou alto para que ouvíssemos.

― Que irritantes... – mas eu não liguei, estava muito feliz.

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, meu pai veio ao meu quarto para me buscar.

― Filha... Ah filha, você está muito linda!

― Obrigada!

―Só vamos esperar que Mikoto venha buscar o pequeno genro porque se vocês se encontrarem, acho que ela mata alguém...

Mata mesmo. Ela estava uma fera hoje, cheia de surpresas e de segredos.

― ANDA LOGO SASUKE! – ela gritou na porta do quarto dele e eu ouvi a porta se abrir e fechar de trás dele.

― Pronto mãe.

― Não me olhe com essa cara filho, parece até que estou te forçando a casar?

― E não está?

― Mas você não a ama?

― Sim, mas poderíamos namorar um pouco mais... – nessa conversa eles desceram, eu fiquei meio triste, então ele não queria casar comigo. – ouvi batidas na porta e meu pai abriu.

― Tio. – Itachi falou. – mamãe está furiosa lá embaixo, pediu para você descer.

― Vou morrer. – meu pai respondeu alegre e saiu. Itachi assobiou pra mim.

― bobo.

― Cunhadinha... Você está uma princesa. Linda mesmo.

― Obrigada... – ele reparou bem na sua carinha.

― Imaginei que você estaria mais feliz, casamento com um cara tolo, festa gigante, viagem depois, o que mais uma mulher sonha?

― Ele não quer casar comigo... Nem sei se ele gosta tanto assim de mim.

― Essa duvida costuma surgir nos homens antes de casar... – ele sorriu. – olha, vou te dar um presente de casamento. Um dia, você estava deitada aqui nessa cama, no dia em que eu estava de castigo limpando as janelas... – afirmei com a cabeça. – então... Você parecia estar tendo pesadelos, então meu irmão entrou aqui e ficou te olhando com a maior cara de bobo apaixonado do trem e criou algum tipo de ilusão feliz pra você... Depois te beijou enquanto estava dormindo.

Meu coração apertou.

― Nossa, é mesmo?

― Sim, e ele já gosta de você há bastante tempo... Mas ele nunca vai admitir isso. - Eu sorri e ele também. – ele quer casar, se ele não quisesse, acredite, ninguém ia forçar. É que ele é meio chato mesmo.

― Sakura! – Mikoto disse entrando no quarto. – nossa! Você está linda! Agora, Itachi leva ela lá pra baixo e cuidado com as escadas, ai meu Deus! Que emoção, Itachi deveria ser meu primeiro filho a casar, mas ele só fica namorando escondido que eu sei... Fica fugindo de mim... Como eu estou feliz, será que demorarei a ter netos? Mas eu estou nova para ter netos.

Tia Mikoto foi falando até o jardim, onde eu fiquei na porta esperando com meu pai até que chegou a minha parte da musica, entrei com meu pai, havia muita gente, muita gente mesmo, até os kages das outras vilas, pude ver muitos Uchihas, Hyuuga e outros clã importantes, muita gente, até que meu olhar pousou nele lá na frente, ele olhava para as pessoas também, acho que ele não gosta de lugares com muita gente, ele foi me olhar mesmo quando estávamos próximos, ele pegou minha mão e enquanto o homenzinho ficava falando um monte de coisas eu perguntei bem baixinho a ele...

― você está muito bravo? – ele respondeu disfarçadamente.

― estava nervoso em casar cedo, mas já que você está tão maravilhosa, vou deixar passar...

Eu sorri e dissemos nossos votos, assim eu ouvi a frase sublime "marido e mulher!" agora ninguém tirava ele de mim mais!

― Felicidades! – minha nova mãe falou me abraçando, assim se seguiu a festa, ele não gostou muito quando um pôster com várias fotos de nós dois foi colocado próximo ao lago, e a foto dele vestido de menina estava lá, travessura de Itachi aposto, enfim, o pôster foi parar no fundo do lago.

Depois de cumprimentarmos a todos, eu troquei de roupa para que pudéssemos ir para nossa lua-de-mel.

― Tolice, eu acho isso uma tolice, poderíamos viajar depois. - Ele falou quando estávamos a caminho. – Anda Sakura! Se continuar nesse ritmo, não vamos chegar lá antes de anoitecer!

Eu estava maravilhada com tudo, chegaríamos logo a um barco para encontrar com um grupo de pessoas que nos acompanhariam na excursão, assim que chegamos, avistamos o grupo.

― é o jovem casal! – um senhor de idade falou. – venham juntem-se a nós!

Havia umas 12 pessoas lá, todas felizes, possivelmente também recém casados, porem éramos os mais novos. Fomos levados para um barco, eu sentei do lado dele e do meu lado havia um casal, um cara mais velho e uma moça mais nova, havia anoitecido, Sasuke encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e dormiu.

― Sasuke, você vai perder o passeio, dizem que é lindo.

― Não ligo pra passeio, quando chegar ao hotel eu acordo. – a moça que estava ao meu lado me cutucou.

― seu marido também dormiu? – ela me perguntou e eu acenei com cabeça. – esses homens são uns fracos! – ela riu e eu a acompanhei. – Meu nome é Karin, esse idiota capotado aqui do meu lado é Juugo, meu marido.

― Eu sou Sakura e esse aqui é meu marido. – a palavra me fez rir. – o nome dele é Sasuke...

― Sasuke Uchiha? – ela perguntou olhando o rosto dele.

― é realmente bonito.

― o seu também. – eu disse por educação, eu e ela ficamos conversando na viagem. -... Então eu fiquei atrás dele mesmo, até que ele se rendeu...

Ela riu.

― Ouço histórias de que ele é impressionante, ele é bom assim mesmo?

― Ah, ele luta muito bem, e cozinha, e tem até um Sharingan evoluído...

― Não é disso que eu to falando tolinha... – ela sorriu pra mim, com um sorriso de Ino, e eu imediatamente soube o que eu ela quis dizer.

― Ah, mas acabamos de casar...

― Vocês ainda não...

― NÃO! – ele resmungou do meu lado por eu ter gritado.

― Isso é estranho... – ela disse olhando para frente.

― Como assim estranho?

― Bom, às vezes o homem não sente desejo pela mulher que escolheu... Fica com ela por pena. – ela segurou minha mão. – se é assim, muitas vezes o homem anula o casamento...

Anular meu casamento, mas eu demorei tanto para chegar aqui...

Eu fiquei com essa pulga atrás da orelha até chegar no hotel, já estava bem tarde quando chegamos ao quarto, ele colocou a mala sobre a poltrona e deitou na cama... O que eu deveria fazer? Deitar lá também? Ficar aqui em pé? Fazer uma dancinha sexy? Eu não sei ser sexy! aí ele retirou a camisa. AAAAAH ELE TÁ SEM CAMISA!

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

― Você está com uma cara estranha. – ele sentou e bateu a mão no colchão do lado dele, indicando que eu sentasse lá, eu fui. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

― Sabe aquela mulher que estava do nosso lado?

― Não reparei, mas o que tem?

― Nada, ela é estranha. – ele olhou pra mim, ficou olhando sério. – o que foi?

Ele sorriu um pouco e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no meu rosto... O clima estava muito bom.

Toc, toc, toc.

― A porta! – ele disse. – vai atender.

Eu levantei e fui até lá, eram Karin e Juugo.

― Olá! Somos vizinhos de quarto, trouxemos um vinho! – ela disse e foi entrando no nosso quarto, se acomodou na mesa e eu não tive escolha alem de me sentar com eles, ela sentou do lado de Sasuke e começou a conversar com ele e me servir vinho, um copo atrás do outro, quando eu perdi a conta dos copos que tinha tomado Sasuke falou...

― Pare de beber, irritante, ou vai ficar difícil levantar amanhã! – mas eu apaguei, não me lembrei de mais nada!

Senti o ar quentinho da manhã, minha cabeça doendo muito, senti que havia alguém perto de mim, então tomei um susto, mas lembrei que meu marido (risinho), estava do meu lado, abri os olhos lentamente e olhei pra ele, que já estava acordado, só que olhando pra cima, de repente ele virou pra mim.

― Não me olha com essa cara inchada horrível. – ele disse e levantou. Uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça, eu havia bebido, sim, bebi muito... Mas depois eu dormi... Opa, espera... Eu passei minha noite de núpcias dormindo?

― Sasuke? – ele estava colocando uma camisa e me olhou. – eu dormi... A noite toda? – ele fechou a cara mais ainda.

― Alem de dormir ainda ficou me chutando com uma força incrível, você é realmente irritante, cruzes! E vai lavar esse rosto que você tá horrível, vou tomar café, desce logo!

"Porque ele está irritado comigo?" Eu pensava enquanto me arrumava, foi ele que ficou dando trela pra aquela mulher ontem, olhei minhas roupas novas, e vesti um vestido branco, há muito tempo eu não usava vestido, porque sendo ninja eu tenho que estar sempre preparada, então desci e vi que ele estava sentado na mesa do canto e para meu ódio, aquela chata da Karin estava com ele, fui até lá.

― Bom dia Karin, onde está seu marido?

― Bom dia, ficou dormindo mais um pouco. – ela piscou pra mim. – então Sasuke, me mostra o seu Sharingan?

Ele respirou fundo, sinal de irritação leve, eu me sentei do lado dele.

― Você já comeu meu amor? – eu perguntei fazendo carinho nele para Karin ver quem mandava... Mas ele é um imbecil, não me ajuda.

― Claro, bêbada, chata, não sabe dormir com os outros e ainda por cima demora uma vida pra vestir uma coisinha dessas... – ele se levantou. – vou esperar a excursão sair, lá fora.

Ele se levantou.

― ele está meio irritado com você, não é? – Karin falou.

― Ele é assim mesmo.

― que estranho, geralmente casais recém casados estão muito bem...

― é que ele é tímido, não gosta de demonstrar carinho na frente das pessoas.

― Eu acho que ele já tá se arrependendo, por que... Olha pra você, tá parecendo uma criança com essa roupa. – as roupas de Karin eram roupas de prostituta, então nem comentei nada.

― Ah, é... O que você sugere?

― Vestidos que façam ele desejar você.

― Eu sou uma ninja de Konoha, não posso ficar assim o tempo todo.

― Então tá bom!

Eu me irritei com a conversa e saí para o jardim, onde estavam se reunindo para ir à praia e menos de quinze minutos depois, Karin grudou na gente de novo, cada vez mais dando em cima do meu marido, e o traste do marido dela não fazia nada. Quando chegamos à praia, eu sentei próxima a água junto com Sasuke.

― Vou nadar. – ele disse e se jogou na água, vi que Karin estava se encaminhando para a água, eu não sabia nadar... Mas assim que vi que ela se aproximou dele, me joguei na água. Pude vê-los, mas a frente, ela falava praticamente sozinha enquanto ele revirava os olhos e mergulhava, cada vez demorava mais no mergulho, fui caminhando na direção deles, as ondas batiam no meu tórax. Cada passo que eu dava parecia que as ondas estavam mais fortes, tentei gritar ele, mas alguma coisa aconteceu, uma onda passou por cima da minha cabeça e eu cai pra trás, assim que consegui levantar, veio outra onda, eu não conseguia respirar... "Sasuke... Sasuke!"... Meus olhos fecharam.

― Você não prestou atenção nela! – uma voz desconhecida.

― Ela é uma irritante! – Sasuke... – se não sabe nadar porque entrou na água!

Ele me salvou?

― Se eu não estivesse lá, ela teria morrido e você nem veria! – a voz do outro rapaz.

― Eu estava indo pegar ela quando você apareceu!

― Sasuke... – falei e consegui abrir os olhos.

― Sakura! Você está bem, sua burra idiota! Porque entrou na água se não sabia nadar... Incomoda! Não mudou nada. – eu desviei o meu olhar dele para o outro rapaz, ele estava com a bandana de Konoha e vestido, porem todo molhado...

― Olá... – ele disse. – Sou Kalous, vim buscar Sasuke para uma missão de Konoha e te vi se afogando.

― é, mas como eu disse que não vou ele já esta indo embora. – Sasuke respondeu.

Kalous me olhou de novo, cumprimentou Sasuke e saiu.

― Desculpe... – eu disse a ele.

― Irritante. – ele deitou do meu lado na cama e me abraçou.

Eu queria ficar acordada, mas o sono me venceu e eu acabei dormindo, acordei de noite e por sinal, Karin e Juugo já estavam no nosso quarto com as garrafas de vinho, e foi assim a madrugada toda, até que Sasuke dormiu, eu não dormi porque tinha dormido o dia todo. No dia seguinte fomos visitar uma vila que havia perto, como sempre Karin grudada em Sasuke, mas essa noite eu iria fechar a porta na cara deles! Essa noite eu ia conseguir... Depois do jantar ele foi para o banho e eu fui para o quarto, tentei de novo ser sexy, mas acho que não consegui por que ele chegou olhou pra mim rapidamente.

― O que foi? – ele perguntou quando me viu deitada de lado na cama tentando fazer rosto sexy. – ainda se sente mal?

Eu sou péssima!

― Você veio correndo do banho feminino, nem secou direito seu cabelo, sua idiota. – ele sentou na cama e começou a secar o meu cabelo de um jeito brusco, quando ele parou meu cabelo estava todo alvoroçado, mas ele não fez cara de deboche, ele me beijou. E eu senti o clima ficando ótimo, até que...

― Abram a porta! – Karin falou, todos estão fazendo uma fogueira! Vamos!

Sasuke parou.

― Eu disse que era melhor não fazer essa viajem tola. – ele disse e levantou. - se veste... Vou indo na frente.

Fogueira, cavernas, lojas, museus, lagos, praias, os dias iam passando e eu não conseguia ficar a sós com meu marido um segundo, o pior disso é que os últimos passeios eram cheios de histórias de jutsus muito poderosos e ninjas mais poderosos ainda, o que fazia que Sasuke amasse esse clima, parecia que só eu estava achando que "algo" estava faltando no nosso casamento.

Eu estava na recepção, esse seria nosso ultimo dia aqui, Karin desceu sozinha e sentou comigo.

― Oi Sakura! Onde está Sasuke? – era sempre a primeira pergunta dela.

― já vai descer...

― Nossa, você tá com uma cara péssima! Ele não anda cuidando bem de você não? – eu já sabia o que ela ia falar, que ele não tem desejo por mim, e blá blá, o pior é que eu estou começando a acreditar nisso, ele nem me olha, com esse pensamento ele desceu e me viu, caminhou até mim.

― Hoje nós vamos até a cidade, fique perto de mim, porque você não sabe falar a língua do povo, se perder vai ser um incomodo.

― Você sabe falar a língua daqui?

― Não é difícil pra eu aprender nada.

Assim que o chefe turístico nos chamou caminhamos atrás deles, estava um dia lindo, a vila era maravilhosa... Haviam crianças que dançavam, quando passávamos por uma academia de pequenos aluninhos, Sasuke me chamou a atenção para um menininho que tentava sem sucesso um jutsu.

― Seu filho vai ser toupeira daquele jeito. – ele disse, será que ele não percebe que meu filho, provavelmente, vai ser o dele?

Já estava anoitecendo quando fomos à praça, um grupo fazia uma bonita apresentação, eu abracei Sasuke que não afastou, só colocou as mãos nos meus ombros.

― Não quero que Karin vá ao nosso quarto hoje... – eu escondi meu rosto nele, estava com muita vergonha, mas senti o peito dele balançando como se ele tivesse rindo.

― Pode deixar, prometo que hoje iremos ser só nós dois. – de repente ele ficou tenso e se virou para uma floresta que tinha próximo.

― O que? – eu não conseguia sentir nada, ele fez sinal para fazer silencio. Aí ele saiu correndo e eu atrás dele, mas ele era muito rápido, ele correu floresta a dentro, até que vi onde ele havia chagado, Karin estava no chão toda ensangüentada.

― Onde está Juugo? – perguntei, ele não falou nada, só pegou ela no colo e corremos...

― Vamos levar ela de volta pra pousada, depois procuraremos um medico e quando ela estiver bem nos preocupamos com os outros.

Chegamos ao quarto de hotel, ele colocou ela na cama.

― O que houve com ela? – perguntei.

― Não sei, só ouvi seus gritos... – ele apalpou os braços dela, quando Juugo entrou louco pela porta. – Juugo, vá rápido, chame um medico, eu estou vendo se ela quebrou algo. – Juugo assentiu e saiu, eu fiquei olhado, ele agora apalpava sua canela e colocou a não entre seus seios... O ciúme me invadiu, de um jeito louco, doentio... Por que... Porque ele a tocava e eu não!

― PARA!

Ele olhou pra mim.

― Que?

― Para de tocar ela! – ele cruzou os braços. – porque tem que colocar a mão aí.

― Estou vendo se o coração dela está batendo, foi você que quis que eu virasse um ninja que ajuda pessoas! Mas se você continuar com esse ciúme, esse casamento não vai durar! – ele colocou o dedo na frente do nariz dela... eu estava com muita raiva! Muita raiva! Eu queria sumir! Sai do quarto chorando e sai da pousada, comecei a correr pelas ruas entre as pessoas, ele não me ama, ficou comigo por pena, nunca vai me amar, ele nem demonstra, nem me quer... Porque eu o aceitei, sabendo que ele não me ama, ele é bom demais pra mim, como poderia me amar!

De repente, parei para observar onde eu estava, a cidade ainda estava bem acordada, mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia da onde eu estava... Comecei a caminhar mais rápido mais tinha muita gente indo e vindo, eu estava muito perdida, do nada um homem bem alto colocou a mão no meu ombro.

― itirildiyi?

Eu fiquei apavorada, sei lá o que esse cara tá falando, então eu comecei a correr e ele começou a correr atrás de mim gritando.

― Gözləyin, mən wanna Kömək!

― AAAAAH SOCORRO! – eu corria gritando muito até que cheguei próximo a uma lagoa, eu pensei mesmo em me jogar lá dentro, ele era muito grande, tentei repassar os jutsus na minha mente, ele se aproximou de mim, ainda falando naquela língua doida.

― Sakura? – eu ouvi a voz salvadora vinda de trás do homem, corri para os braços dele, meu marido lindo salvador... Ele estava com o Sharingan ativo e olhando seriamente para o homem.

― Onun itirilmiş gördüm. – o homem disse. - yardım etməyə cəhd edilib.

Sasuke riu e defez o Sharingan, como assim, ele estava baixando a guarda?

― həyat yoldaşım deyil. – Sasuke falou e o homem também riu, eu fechei a cara, porque suspeito que estejam falando mal de mim. - Cənab ilə startled edilib.

O homem riu mais.

― esse homem é ninja daqui, está sem bandana porque estava na porta da casa e te viu perdida, então quis te ajudar...

― Ah...

― Peça desculpas... Diga üzr.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e disse:

― uzr! – homem riu da minha pronuncia e disse mais alguma coisa. Depois saiu. – que homem mais esquisito.

― Quem é esquisito aqui? – Sasuke falou pra mim. Ai eu me lembrei o que me fez sair da pousada e me afastei dele, que me puxou de volta.

Assim que chegamos ao nosso quarto, eu corri para a varanda e ele me acompanhou e me abraçou de novo.

― Tola, fiquei preocupado de novo. – ele me apertava muito. – nem ficamos muito tempo juntos, me desculpe.

Eu gostava quando ele ficava bonzinho assim.

― Não tem importância, nós visitamos muitos lugares legais e você me beijou várias vezes, só de estar com você pra mim já é o suficiente.

Ele me beijou de novo, só que diferente dessa vez, quente, muito urgente... Soltou-me de repente.

― Pra mim... Isso não é mais suficiente. – ele me pegou no colo e foi na direção da cama, lembrei de quando as meninas me falaram que mulheres tinham coisas a fazer, assim que ele me colocou na cama eu disse:

― Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas antes... – ele me olhou.

― que coisas?

― Não sei, me disseram que mulheres tem que fazer algumas coisas antes. – ele me olhou por um segundo,riu um pouco e disse:

― Eu não agüento mais esperar... – e me beijou.

* * *

><p><em>Alguém pode me explicar porque eu não consigo negar nada pra ela? Ela me pede pra ir à praia, eu vou, mesmo odiando estar com gente desconhecida, até casar antes da hora eu casei, tudo bem, a lua-de-mel foi até legal, mas por mais que eu tentasse ficar sozinho com ela tinha uma mulher...eu esqueci o nome dela, que grudou na gente dia e noite, mas eu estava ficando louco cada vez que via ela com aquelas roupas mínimas, ou dormindo daquele jeito, ou com aquele cabelo molhado... ela tá querendo me enlouquecer, só pode, eu estava perdendo minha razão, ficava irritado com ela, como ela podia ver aquela mulher dendo em cima de mim e não fazer nada? Então no ultimo dia, essa mulher passou mal, eu ajudei ela e Sakura ficou com ciúmes, ela precisa controlar os ciúmes! Senão não daremos certo... O problema é que Sakura é muito ingênua e agora eu vejo que com mulheres, eu também sou. Assim que Sakura saiu do quarto, aquela mulher mordeu o próprio braço e começou a se curar sozinha.<em>

_―__ Você pode se curar... – eu disse._

_―__ Sim, me machuquei sozinha só por que eu sabia que você tinha uma audição melhor que os demais, ouvi isso sobre os Uchiha. – eu soltei minha mão da __dela. – tenho tanta pena que você tenha se casado com aquela sem sal. se tivesse me conhecido antes dela._

_― Se tivesse te conhecido antes dela, não teria nem reparado em você, porque pra mim, você é como um lixo._

_Saí desesperado atrás dela, mas não a via em lugar nenhum, tentei ouvir, mas nada... até que ouvi um pedido de socorro próximo a mim, corri até lá e a achei, a principio pensei que o cara queria fazer mal a ela, mas foi só ver a expressão de preocupação dele pra ver que não tinha nada a ver. Tola... Quem colocou na sua cabeça que eu não queria ficar com você? Eu sou homem, estou pirando, aquela mulher que não desgruda da gente... Mas agora eu consegui, seremos um casal unido pra sempre, promete que ficará do meu lado mesmo se eu for rude e idiota, eu te amo, mas só sei ser assim, seja paciente... Fica sempre comigo tá?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>a vida a dois começa agora... mas não pensem que será tudo lindo!<strong>_

_**com os treinamentos, ciumes excessivos, e fãs loucas... Sakura e Sasuke precisam aprender a viver como casal... alem de terem que lidar com um cunhado safado e uma sogra louca. Sem falar com o fato de que aparece um rapaz apaixonado por Sakura, será que Sasuke vai saber lidar com isso? Itachi conseguirá dormir? A neta que Mikoto tanto quer chegará?**_

_**Leia o próximo capítulo!**_

**Capitulo 7: As fãs assassinas do meu marido.**

* * *

><p><strong>YokoNick-chan: <strong>Menina, é só me dizer que tipo vc gosta e eu te dou umas dicas... beijinho.

**Adrii-chan: **rssrsrs vai complicar a coisa pro lado dela, menina... mas espero que goste.

**Mio Himiko: **taí! rsrsrs a (lua-de-mal), mas é só o começo da vida a dois rsrsrs.

**TauanneAires: **obrigada linda...

**Biahcerejeira: **que bom que tá gostando, bjux.


	7. As fãs loucas do meu Marido

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: As fãs assassinas do meu marido.<strong>

Mais um dia nascia na bela Konoha, vila de paz e que mantém a paz com as outras vilas... Eu abri os meus olhos lentamente, vi o teto amarelo do meu lindo quarto de casal, sorri lentamente e me virei para ver meu marido que deveria estar dormindo do meu lado... Deveria, porque não está... Num momento eu tomei uma travesseirada na cabeça.

― Acorda irritante! Vai perder seu primeiro dia! – levantei minha cabeça.

― Porque não me acordou mais romanticamente? – ele colocou a bandana e desceu sem falar mais nada.

― Ai que estúpido. – desci correndo, apesar de já ter um mês que estou casada, eu me acostumei pouco com os costumes Uchiha, haviam reuniões, e lá eu era a única diferente, muita gente me olhava de cara feia, mas eu não to nem aí... A vida continuava mais ou menos a mesma, a diferença é Sasuke agora está no meu quarto, ele não é tão estúpido sempre como vocês viram agora a pouco, de noite quando ele volta cansado do treino, ele é sempre bem legal! Mas aí ele dorme e acorda um ogro... Não ligo, eu amo essas trocas de temperamento dele. Cheguei à mesa para o café da manhã, sempre preparado pela minha sogra linda, eles já estavam sentados me esperando, menos Sasuke e Itachi que já comiam desesperadamente.

― Esses mal educados não quiseram esperar. – Mikoto falou.

― Eu tenho que sair cedo... – Itachi falou de boca cheia.

― tudo bem. – eu disse e me sentei, começamos a comer e logo os dois irmãos metralha terminaram.

― Estou saindo. – Itachi disse.

― Também vou. – Sasuke disse.

― Não vai levar Sakura? – Fugaku perguntou.

― Ela vai pra vila, tá cedo, não tem perigo... Nos vemos de noite. – e desapareceu.

Ele estava realmente ansioso pelo primeiro dia de ninja Chuunin, alias eu também, queria saber como seriam as aulas. Sai de casa animada e tomei o caminho da vila, encontrei Hinata no caminho.

― amiga! Desde que você voltou de viajem não te vi, como vai a vida de casada?

― Legal,mas pra mim poderia ser mais animada neh? Mas tá legal.

Fui com ela até o centro da vila, onde eu teria aula com Tsunade e ela com Neji. Encontramos com ele na porta.

― Olá Hinata, Sakura. – ele me cumprimentou com a cabeça.

― Oi...

― Susuke já está treinando? – ele me perguntou.

― Sim, hoje é o primeiro dia dele. – ele sorriu.

― Que bom, vai ser um grande reforço nesses tempos.

― Que tempos? – Hinata perguntou.

― Nada, vamos entrar logo.

O lugar era muito grande, lá no fundo havia um grande lugar onde eu sabia que os ninjas que queriam um dia se tornar Jounnins (lugar onde meu Sasuke estava), mas ao lado o lugar onde ficavam os aspirantes a Ryounin (ninjas cozinheiros), do outro lado onde ficariam os ninjas rastreadores e mensageiros. Eu ficaria logo na casa da frente...

Fui para o lugar onde seria minha turma, lá dentro eu vi muitas moças, mas só um rapaz... Sentei-me entre ele e uma menina alta do cabelo mais bonito que já vi na vida, rosto bem maquiado e bem feminino...

― Olá! – ela disse, mas espera! Tem algo errado na voz dela! - Nuny Akimichi.

― Você é homem? – perguntei rudemente pela minha surpresa.

― Nunca mais repita isso! – ele, ela... Disse-me e deu uma piscadinha. A menina da minha frente era quase uma humilhação, maravilhosa, cabelos longos e loiros, grandes peitos e bunda, terei que mantê-la afastada do centro de treinamento lá de trás...

― Yuyu Mihao! – ela disse simpaticamente. E apontou para uma menina que estava do lado dela, ela era morena e de cabelos curtos, baixinha e fofa. – essa Jana Hunnio, a baixinha da turma.

― Olá, meu nome é Sakura U...

― Vocês já sabem da ultima! – Nuny falou me cutucando. – Sasuke Uchiha se casou!

Eu ia abrir a boca pra falar que tinha sido comigo que ele tinha se casado quando Yuyu falou.

― Que absurdo! Tenho que saber quem essa vadia e quebrar os dentes dela.

Afundei-me tão profundamente na cadeira que quase desapareci.

― Vocês não deixaram Sakura terminar de falar. – Jana falou com sua voz doce. – imediatamente Nuny e Yuyu olharam pra mim.

― Meu nome é Sakura Haruno... Muito prazer.

Como se eu não tivesse dito nada, Nuny voltou a me cutucar e se virar para Yuyu e Jana.

― Estão sabendo que Sasuke-kun treina lá atrás? – ele disse dando saltinhos.

― Vamos lá ver ele na hora do intervalo! Ah se vamos. – Yuyu falou me deixando bem nervosa.

― será que vocês só pensam tolices. – esse jeito de falar me lembrou muito Sasuke, mas a voz era diferente, era do rapaz que estava calado do nosso lado... ele era lindo, era como Ino, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. – temos que nos esforçar muito, a classificação que escolhemos é uma das mais difíceis, devem se concentrar nisso ao invés de pensar em um cara que nem vai precisar se esforçar para passar.

― Esse rabugento aí... – Nuny apontou pra ele. – é Kalous Yamanaka. – eu já tinha visto ele, ele já tinha me salvado.

― Yamanaka... – eu olhei pra ele, que bufou. – você conhece a Ino?

― Minha prima sem cabeça. Mas muito prazer, espero que não seja fissurada em Sasuke Uchiha como essas outras.

― Eu...que isso, nem gosto dele.

― Gostando ou não, você vai com a gente até o centro dele, para observar o príncipe em ação. – Yuyu falou... É, isso não vai dar certo.

Tsunade entrou na sala.

― Olá alunos, vamos começar! – todos murmuraram um "sim' e se sentaram.

Tsunade explicava muito bem eu entendia muito bem a teoria do que ela me falava... Mas a prática... Simplesmente não consegui curar a merda do rato... Não consegui! Todos conseguiram menos eu!

― Tente concentrar chakra na palma da mão... – Kalous falou. Eu fiz o que ele disse, e como num milagre, assim que eu disse "Shousen no Jutsu", ele começou a se curar.

― Obrigada! – ele só sorriu.

Assim que o intervalo chegou, eu fui carregada para o centro de treinamento de trás, era completamente diferente, não haviam mesas e cadeiras, era só um grande campo de treinamento, Sasuke estava deitado no chão ao lado de Kakashi, os dois conversavam sobre algumas coisa.

― Olha como ele é lindo! – Nuny falou puxando Jana, que também preferia estar fazendo outra coisa.

― Eu tenho que frequentar muito isso aqui. – Yuyu falou. – afinal, Jounnins ganham muito bem e eu quero um marido rico e bonito!

Agora Sasuke se levantou e olhou fixamente para onde estávamos com aquela ruguinha na testa de "o que essa incomoda tá aprontando?" antes que ele pensasse em vir eu puxei todos!

― olha, é melhor ir embora! Só tem ninja bem forte ali... Se algum deles se irrita estamos ferrados.

― é? – Nuny falou. – e quem você acha que vai curar esses bonitinhos quando estiverem machucados... Ai quando eu botar minha mão no Sasuke...

Aquilo me subiu a cabeça, mas eu não deveria me irritar, Nuny é homem, moça, mas é homem.

Felizmente Sasuke só revirou os olhos e voltou a treinar, mas ele não ia comer nada, ia ficar com fome assim...

Quando a aula terminou, eu saí com Nuny, Yuyu, Jana e Kalous.

― quer que te acompanhe na sua casa? Está escuro. – Kalous perguntou.

― Não obrigada, eu olhei para trás e vi que Sasuke ia saindo acompanhado da mais alguns rapazes, ele me olhou e começou a caminhar na minha direção, lembrei que ele me levaria pra casa. – NÃO! – eu gritei e ele parou onde estava, meus amigos viraram pra mim.

― O que foi? – Jana perguntou. – está passando mal?

― Não, é que eu... Tenho que voltar lá dentro... Podem ir, amanhã nos vemos. – corri de volta pra dentro e passei por Sasuke como se não o conhecesse. Fiquei olhando eles por uma fresta, esperando meus amigos irem, para poder ir embora, mas eles ficaram lá, apenas Kalous foi embora, os outros olhavam Sasuke.

Ele não entrou, fechou a cara e cruzou os braços me esperando, ele nem se moveu.

Depois de muito tempo meus amigos desistiram e foram embora, então eu saí.

― Desculpa... – eu falei pra ele que me olhou com muita raiva.

― Eu estou muito cansado, agradeço se você não demorar muito a sair. – ele começou a caminhar... O que pra mim era correr.

― é que eu estava fugindo...

― primeiro dia e já tem problemas?

― Sim, acho que vão me espancar... – ele parou de repente.

― Quem quer te espancar?

― Umas fãs suas. – ele revirou olhos e recomeçou a andar.

― Idiotice.

― Não é idiotice, prefiro que ninguém saiba até eu poder curar minhas próprias feridas. – ele deu uma leve risada, segurou minha mão e parou.

― suba nas minhas costas, você é muito lenta e quero chegar logo.

Chegamos rápido em casa, mas a janta já estava posta e só faltava Itachi.

― como foi na academia? – meu pai perguntou.

― Sakura teve um dia mais divertido que o meu. – Sasuke falou me olhando.

― O que houve? – Tia Mikoto perguntou.

― é que tem umas pessoas que não podem saber que Sasuke e eu somos casados, senão me matam. – ele riu.

― pelo menos terei sossego. – ele disse. – você não vai ficar me perseguindo.

Assim que terminamos de jantar e tomar banho subimos juntos para o quarto, ele deitou morto na cama e eu peguei meus livros e comecei ler o que Tsunade havia passado.

― Vem dormir, apaga a luz.

― Eu sou boa na concentração de chakra... Mas Kalous me disse, que eu tenho que treinar e decorar alguns nomes.

― Amanhã você faz isso, vem pra cá. – eu olhei pra ele e guardei os livros, ele não queria que eu me desse bem? me deitei nervosa e puxei a coberta para tapar minha cabeça. Ele tirou a coberta da minha cabeça e eu cobri de novo.

― O que foi?

― você não quer que eu me dê bem. – ele puxou minha coberta de novo e me puxou.

― não é isso que eu quero...

E me beijou, meu marido é engraçado sabe, de dia um ignorante e de noite é isso aí que vocês tão vendo...

― Mas eu realmente quero estudar bastante, quero ser boa e entrar na sua equipe. – ele me abraçou forte.

― Então tá, irritante. – virou de costas pra mim. – vai estudar, me deixa aqui.

Ok, e como estão vendo, ele sempre me convence...

Eu e ele acordamos tarde, quando descemos já estavam todos comendo.

― desculpem, mas todos nós temos que sair cedo. – Fugaku falou.

― Tudo bem. – Sasuke falou. – não vou comer, tenho que correr, vou fazer um treinamento especial antes da aula.

Todos saíram de casa correndo, só ficamos eu e Itachi na mesa, ele se levantou e quando estava saindo falou.

― A noite foi boa hein cunhadinha? Vocês dois não dão folga... – eu joguei a primeira coisa que vi na cabeça dele, mas ele saiu rindo.

Cheguei à aula e meus amigos já estavam lá.

― bom dia! – disse e me sentei.

― Bom dia. – disse Nuny. – meninas... Tenho uma novidade pra vocês!

Yuyu e Jana se aproximaram de nós.

― Diz que é de homem rico! – Yuyu falou.

― Sim! Descobri o endereço de do nosso príncipe!

― Bom! Depois da aula iremos lá! – Yuyu falou e logo Tsunade entrou na turma acompanhada de alguns ninjas com alguns ferimentos.

― Olá, esses rapazes se ofereceram para nos ajudar hoje, a um para cada um.

Eu me sentei perto de um rapaz magrinho.

― Hoje usaremos a técnica da ultima aula em pessoas...

A aula até que foi bem, não consegui deixar ele completamente curado, mas não o machuquei, quando estava me preparando para ir dei de cara com Yuyu e Nuny na porta.

― Anda menina, ou vai ficar muito tarde! – eu olhei para o centro do fundo, Sasuke ainda treinava.

Fui seguindo os dois no próprio caminho da minha casa, Sasuke vai me matar por ir sozinha e sem avisar pra casa... Mas eu prefiro a fúria dele do que a dos meus colegas.

Chegamos a casa e ficamos escondidas atrás de um arvore.

― Se ficarmos aqui, ele podem achar que estamos querendo algo de errado e são Uchihas, não é bom provocar... – eu disse num fio de ultima esperança.

― Não sairemos daqui até ver a esposa dele... – Nuny falou.

Ficamos ali muito tempo, provavelmente Sasuke estava me esperando lá no centro... Ai... Ai... Preparei-me para contar a verdade, e quando me levantei ouvi Yuyu.

― Olha! Deve ser a esposa dele!

Ei... isso tá errado..

MEU Sasuke vinha vindo pelo MEU caminho, com uma MULHER do lado dele, os dois pareciam conversar animadamente.

― O que é aquilo? – perguntei mais pra mim do que para os outros.

― Aquilo não... Olha o despeito. – Nuny falou. – a mulher é um espetáculo, digna de ser uma Uchiha...

― Olha, vocês já viram ela, agora VAMOS EMBORA! – minha sobrancelha estava tremendo e todos viram o perigo na minha voz. Assim que eles dispersaram, eu entrei bufando em casa.

― SASUKE UCHIHA! – entrei na casa e vi os dois logo na entrada, na sala. Ele em um sofá e ela do lado dele... Eu não quis nem saber de nada, cega de ciúmes, eu ultrapassei a velocidade da luz e em menos de um segundo eu dei um soco tão forte no queixo dela por baixo, que ela voou no teto. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas assim que bati, meu ciúme se dissipou um pouco e eu pude ver, a merda que eu tinha feito:

- Sasuke não estava sozinho com ela, Tia Mikoto, Tio Fugaku E meu pai estavam lá.

- Pelos olhos, ela era Hyuuga.

Por uma fração de segundos, eu vi tudo que aconteceu ao meu redor, nos lábios do meu pai a frase_ "puta que pariu"_ se formou, na do tio, a frase foi _"o que... dizer... Hyuuga..."_, Tia Mikoto riu... Mas o pior não foi isso, por que desgraças não acontecem sozinhas quando se trata de Sakura Uchiha... ouvi um "crec", dois "crec's"...

Fudeu.

No andar acima da sala, a o banheiro... bom, deixa ele mesmo contar.

* * *

><p><em>Pensamentos de Uchiha Itachi ON<em>

_Meu pai é fissurado com a idéia de nos unir aos Hyuuga, agora que meu irmãozinho tolo se casou, sobrou pra mim, por isso eu estou aqui enrolando no banho, pra ver se ela desiste e vai em..._

_BAM_

_Que barulho foi esse? "Crec"... "crec". O chão tá caindo?_

_―__ CARALHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_ Pensamentos de Uchiha Itachi OFF_

* * *

><p>Eu ouvi um<p>

― LHOOOOOOOO!

E o inferno tava formado, meu cunhado caiu como veio ao mundo no meio da sala... A menina gritou e começou a chorar (mas não tirou os olhos dele). Meu pai veio me segurar (como se eu precisasse) e Tia Mikoto olhava de Itachi para Fugaku soltando um sonoro...

― UUUUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

― uoow... – saiu da minha boca quando vi Itachi.

― uoow? – Sasuke me olhou com a cara feia e eu desviei o olhar.

― O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSOOOOOOOOOOOO! – meu sogro berrou.

Minutos depois...

― Não fique triste Sakura. – Minha sogra me disse enquanto sentávamos no jardim da casa. Itachi tinha ido levar a menina em casa e os outros tentavam dar um jeito na casa para que pudéssemos ficar pelo menos hoje. – Eu estava mesmo procurando um motivo para reformar a casa.

― Fiz papel de louca.

― é bom que todas saibam que não devem mexer com seu marido.

Ela me passou um pouquinho de animação e apesar de ter recebido um sorrisinho de meu sogro, Sasuke não me dirigiu a palavra, assim que conseguimos chegar ao nosso quarto ele deitou e virou de costas pra mim, só falou:

― Esse seu ciúme ainda vai matar nós dois.

― Sasuke! – eu pulei em cima dele. – eu achei que ela queria te roubar de mim.

― Eu casei, não casei? – ele se virou pra mim, se ele virou já era sinal que eu estava perdoada.

― Mas é que, eu não me sinto, a sua altura às vezes.

― Besteira. – ele me puxou pra um abraço bem forte. – agora só dorme, que eu to muito cansado.

Quando eu acordei no outro dia e desci para comer, a sala estava completamente consertada, só que muito diferente, novos móveis e tudo novo, com fotos minhas e dos meninos.

― como fez isso? – perguntei assim que me sentei à mesa, só faltava Itachi.

– Mikoto é uma força da natureza. – Fugaku falou.

– Sakura, querida, eu te agradeceria se não quebrasse a casa da próxima vez. - eu fiquei muito vermelha.

Fui para a aula com Sasuke, mas nos separamos na entrada. Eu estava decidida a contar a verdade sobre Sasuke e eu para meus amigos, eles tinham que aceitar!

― Gente! – eu falei assim que entrei na sala, mas vi que todos estavam nervosos. – o que foi?

― Nossa turma irá a uma missão! – gelei por dentro quando Yuyu falou.

― Que missão?

― Não sabemos. – Kalous falou animado. – acabaram de entrar e mandaram nos preparar.

A minha ex-professora e atual secretária da Tsunade entrou na sala.

― Atenção turma, dividam-se em dois grupos! – Shizune me olhou. – Sakura, fique no mesmo grupo que Kalous para equilibrar. – como uma criancinha de cinco anos eu fui para o lado dele, que virou pra mim e disse:

― Sakura, fica sempre perto de mim tá? – eu afirmei com a cabeça, Yuyu(apavorada), Jana(super empolgada) e Nuny(quase voltando a ser homem) ficaram na minha equipe.

― vocês! – ela apontou pra gente. – vão com a equipe Kakashi. Não é uma missão perigosa, é só ir a uma vila e curar algumas pessoas que se machucaram em uma luta contra ninjas de outra vila, que já foram capturados. Mas a equipe Kakashi vai acompanhá-los para sua segurança.

Caminhamos até a entrada da academia e para minha tristeza e alegria de Yuyu e Nuny... Sasuke estava lá... Kakashi, Sasuke, Lee e Shikamaru.

― ai...ai...ai... – Nuny falou. – vou morrer de amor, vou ver o príncipe agindo.

― Espero que a gente não precise ver ele agindo. – Kalous falou. – será sinal de que estaremos sendo atacados.

― Ei... Vamos andando. – Kakashi falou e começou a andar, seguimos ele e atrás de nós vinham os alunos dele. Eu lancei um breve olhar a Sasuke que parecia ouvir o que Lee falava. Caminhamos para fora da vila da folha, começou a soprar um vento muito frio e Kalous se aproximou de mim.

― Sakura? – ele me chamou. – está com frio. – eu sabia da super audição do Sasuke, mas ele não era ciumento, e realmente estava frio.

― Um pouco. – ele tirou a capa de jogou sobre mim.

― Professora Shizune me pediu pra cuidar de você. – agora a gentileza estava explicada, serei sempre a menina da Shizune.

― Entendi. – eu disse.

Ficamos muito tempo naquela trilha, até que anoiteceu e Kakashi parou. – eu já estava muito cansada.

― Vamos parar e comer. – ele disse.

― Posso continuar Sensei! – Lee disse.

― Ah não, vamos parar, eu vou deitar ali... – Shikamaru falou. – enquanto Sasuke vai pegar madeira para fazer uma fogueira com o Katon dele, Kakashi vai pescar e Lee monta a guarda.

Sasuke bufou, Lee ficou animado e Kakashi olhou para Shikamaru e disse:

― Afinal de contas, quem é o líder dessa equipe? – Lee riu. Nós ninjas médicos ficamos sentados observando enquanto eles preparavam o lugar onde iam passar a noite. E noite estava muito fria.

― Que frio tá fazendo. – Lee falou jogando o ultimo monte de madeiras. – pronto Uchiha... Adiante esse fogo aí senão vamos congelar. – Nuny estava do meu lado estremeceu ao ver Sasuke fazendo os selos e quando a madeira pegou fogo. Ele e Yuyu suspiraram. Kakashi chegou com Shikamaru, o segundo trazia a maior parte dos peixes.

― Nossa. – Kakashi disse. – está realmente muito frio. – ele tirou um pequeno livrinho do bolso e começou a ler. – fiquem atentos.

Shikamaru encostou-se a arvore, não parecia estar atento, parecia dormir. Lee estava aceso como fogo, olhando para todos os lados e Sasuke... Olhava pra mim com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos, mas logo olhou para outro lado.

― Isso não me perece muito perigoso. – Lee falou.

Nós ninjas médicos estávamos tão tensos que nem abríamos a boca pra conversar, então ficamos ouvindo a conversa deles, falavam muito de Jutsus e de grandes ninjas que existiram, meus olhos começaram a fechar então me encostei-me a uma arvore. Jana se apoiou em mim para dormir também.

― **alguém!** – disse Shikamaru e levantou, imediatamente havia um muro de ninjas na frente de nós ninjas médicos.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Lee e Shikamaru todos atentos olhando ao redor.

― Onde Sasuke? – Kakashi perguntou.

― Norte talvez.

Ouvi Nuny sussurrar _"ai meu deus, agora que eu morro._"

― Quantos? – voltou a perguntar.

― Muito silenciosos... – Sasuke abaixou e tocou o chão. – uns cinco.

― Isso vai ser trabalhoso.

― Que emocionante.

― Muita atenção. – Kakashi falou. – Shikamaru, não se afaste dos médicos, Sasuke, Lee, só ataquem se forem atacados, estavam chegando, temos que ver o que querem, eu já posso ouvi-los.

Pude sentir o cheiro, muito ruim, muito ruim mesmo!

Até EU também pude ouvir, eles apareceram por entre as arvores, Jana se afundou um pouco atrás de mim.

― Boa noite... – uma voz rouca falou. – vocês são de Konoha?

― Sim. – Kakashi falou cordialmente. – estamos só passando a noite.

― Vão para a vila da fumaça? – ultimo da filinha perguntou.

― Sim. – Kakashi respondeu.

― quem são eles? - e apontou pra nós, Nuny do meu lado sussurrou _"agora eu mijei..."_

― ninjas médicos. – Kakashi respondeu. – agora se nos dão licença, temos que descansar.

― Não. – senti o clima ficando tenso. – não deixaremos, porque vocês têm algo que queremos...

Ouvi um barulhinho, depois pude ver que a formação mudou, eles estavam se enfrentando, Lee enfrentava um alto de pele verde, Kakashi os dois maiores, Sasuke os dois do meio e Shikamaru nos protegendo.

― Eu vou ajudar! – Kalous falou e saiu da nossa formação, ele começou a atacar uns dos que atacavam Sasuke, ele era muito bom, muito bom mesmo! Ele era como Sasuke, parecia saber os movimentos que o oponente iam fazer.

Até que a situação se inverteu, nossos meninos começaram a apanhar, até Sasuke... Ele caiu aos meus pés.

― Shikamaru. – Kakashi falou. – ajude.

Mas mesmo assim não era suficiente, eles usavam jutsus de água. Sasuke ainda tentava se levantar na minha frente, mas o que eles queriam?

O homem que atacava Sasuke veio caminhando em nossa direção, com todos os outros ocupados só restava ele em minha frente pra me proteger, ele se inclinou para Sasuke...

― Eu vou te matar Uchiha... E a todos da sua família. – ele se aproximou e socou ele...que gritou, um grito de dor. A raiva me invadiu, senti um formigamento nos punhos, era a hora, eu senti, ele estava de guarda baixa.

Lembrei-me do ensinamento de Tsunade, respirei e fui pra cima do grandão com toda a velocidade...

― não toque no meu marido! – fechei o punho. - Taihou Kyaku No Jutsu! – todo meu chakra concentrado no punho, o cara voou muito longe e bateu na arvore desmaiado, o que chamou atenção dos outros pra mim.

― É ela. – o verde disse, enquanto Sasuke se levantou e me falou baixinho.

― Sakura, lembra do Fubuki no Jutsu? – eu fiz que sim. – então... Faça agora!

Eu comecei a jogar as kunais com pequenas bombas, não acertavam ninguém, mas não era para acertar mesmo, assim que terminei...

― Fubuki no Jutsu! – e todas elas explodiram ao mesmo tempo criando muita fumaça, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Lee e Kalous voltaram pra perto, ficamos todos próximos, mas peraí... Cadê Sasuke?

Ouvi gritos dos homens malvados e quando a fumaça baixou, os quatro que ainda estavam de pé, estavam desmaiados e amarrados com alguns fios, Sasuke atrás deles... Com seu novo Sharingan nível três brilhando.

― Sasuke! – Lee falou. – você evoluiu seu Sharingan pra nível três!

Os olhos dele brilhavam como nunca, ele passou por todos e segurou minha mão que agora que eu fui perceber que sangrava... E doía muito.

― Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

― Os outros também estão? - Kakashi perguntou.

― Sim. – Jana foi a única que conseguiu falar.

― Acho que depois disso ninguém está com sono. – Kakashi falou. – vamos seguir caminho! Sasuke fique aí com sua esposa corajosa, vigie por trás junto com Shikamaru, Lee venha aqui na frente comigo, todos atentos. Pelo visto não querem ajuda para vila da fumaça.

Todos começaram a conversar, inclusive Nuny com Jana e Yuyu, eles pareciam fantasmas de tão brancos e me olhavam com expressões assustadoras.

― Sua tola! – a Voz de Sasuke me trouxe de volta, ele enrolava a minha mão. – de onde saiu essa força, sua irritante? Não posso me concentrar se você ficar se colocando em perigo.

Eu olhava pra baixo, mais vi outra sombra se aproximando. Kalous tirou minha mão da mão de Sasuke.

― Me deixa fazer um jutsu para curar isso? – ele perguntou pra mim.

― Já estou cuidando. –Sasuke falou.

― Você pode ser bom em muitas coisas Uchiha, mas jutsus médicos são minha especialidade, não sua.

Sasuke me soltou e foi para o lado de Kakashi.

― Kalous... Obrigada, mas...

― Porque deixa ele te tratar assim? – eu olhei para meus amigos que mais a frente, viraram a cara pra mim.

― Será que elas vão ficar com raiva de mim, muito tempo? – senti a dor da minha mão passar.

― Não.

― Você não está chateado?

― Eu já sabia, eu estava no seu casamento. – eu tentei lembrar dele lá, mas não consegui.

Caminhamos até chegar à vila da folha, já estava amanhecendo.

― Vou arrumar um lugar para ficarmos, equipe, levem os médicos até o posto de atendimento.

A vila estava com cara de que havia sido atacada, casas recém destruídas, pareciam ser ninjas poderosos... Quando chegamos ao posto fomos muito bem recebidos.

Havia muita gente machucada e eu comecei e correr por entre as pessoas fazendo jutsus e curativos com ervas. Era incrível, pela primeira vez eu não me senti um peso, eu sabia o que fazer! Eu pude ajudar!

Do lado de fora algumas pessoas levavam água e comida para os nossos meninos da folha, vi que uma criancinha de aparência cansada estava com umas frutas na mão sendo empurrada para levar essas frutas até Sasuke que estava mais distante, eu ri, ele assustava as crianças, ele olhou pra elas e sorriu, aí todas as crianças correram ao redor dele.

Ficamos muito tempo ali, minhas pernas já estavam cansadas e eu estava com fome, mas pereciam que todas as pessoas já haviam sido cuidadas.

― Vamos fazer dois turnos. – Kalous falou. – Jana, Yuyu e Nuny ficaram no turno do dia e eu e Sakura ficaremos no da noite, assim poderemos descansar um pouco... Agora, todos vocês podem ir comer e descansar um pouco, depois quando voltarem eu vou.

Todos concordaram.

Sai mais rápido do que elas... Mas não foi suficiente, eles começaram a correr atrás de mim, e como eu estava muito cansada logo me alcançaram. Nuny me segurou pela gola.

― Então você é casada com Sasuke príncipe!

― Gente, me perdoem, eu fiquei com medo! – Yuyu me olhou e falou.

― Devíamos arrancar seus olhos!

― Não... É... Que... Eu...

― Deixem ela gente... – Jana falou.

― Não deveríamos fazer isso. – a voz de Nuny ficou grossa, muito assustador.

― Vocês já comeram? – ouvi a voz de Sasuke vindo de trás de todas elas, que imediatamente me soltaram e olharam pra ele.

― _**Não Sasuke-kun...** _– todas responderam.

Ele jogou uma maçã pra cada uma de nós.

― Então façam isso logo, deixem de irritar sua colega.

― _**Claro Sasuke-kun.**_ – todas responderam.

Ele deu mais uma olhada para todas, pousou o olhar por um momento em Nuny, acho que só agora percebeu que era um homem (Nuny era realmente feminino, engana qualquer Ronaldinho), virou as costas e andou de volta para as crianças.

― Ai meu Deus... Vocês ouviram a voz dele! – Yuyu falou segurando minha mão com uma mão e se abanado com outra.

― Ele nunca tinha falado comigo. – Jana falou sorrindo pra mim.

― Nem comigo, mas viram como ele reparou em mim? –Nuny falou e eu ri internamente, com medo de rir por fora. – Se ele pode olhar pra esquisita da Sakura (hein!), ele pode olhar pra nós, e mais! Podemos ver mais ele, já que é marido da nossa amiga! – ele me deu um abraço muito apertado e foi seguido por Yuyu.

Eu ri, elas não são tão bravas assim.

* * *

><p><p>

_Sakura tola... Irritante linda... Não faz sentido ter tantos ciúmes assim de mim, só o seu cheiro que me deixa desse jeito, boba. Só que o que percebo é que não é só a minha atenção que você chama, não gosto nada do jeito que aquele Yamanaka olha pro seu pescoço, não sei por que, fiquei com vontade de liquidar ele... Fiquei com raiva de você também tola! Mas sei lá porque, depois, veio com aquela força tirada não sei de onde, pude ver com meu Sharingan que o cara que vinha pra cima de você depois que nocauteou o colega dele, iria te atacar com um jutsu de morte, ele queria te matar, você não pensa? Sabe o quão irritado fiquei? E isso fez ferver meu sangue, e de novo, graças a você, meu Sharingan evoluiu...obrigado. Mas não sei porque aquele Yamanaka tem que pegar a sua mão, eu já estava bravo por você se colocar em perigo, ainda mais agora com ele pegando na sua mão... droga... que raiva! _

_Você estava tão linda andando como um anjo entre os doentes, te achei legal naquela hora! Te observava, já estava a muito tempo sem comer, então peguei algumas maçãs que as crianças levaram pra mim, eu sei que você come muito! Ia levar pra você mas o Yamanaka me disse que você já tinha saído, te vi sendo pega pela gola pela mulher mais alta e pude ouvir que era por minha causa, então fui até lá... Me Deus! A mulher mais alta é um homem! Que se interessa por mim, muito chato isso. Dividi as maçãs, tenho certeza que com isso todos vão te perdoar, mas está com uma aura diferente sabe, como se estivesse feliz, feliz como quando você acha alguma coisa que perde, acho que você está feliz como ninja médica! Mais linda que nunca, estou doido para estar com você e poder te apertar, quero fazer isso desde que foi atacada, então não demore muito aí cuidando dos doentes e vem logo pro quarto tá?_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo entende-se só pelo título...<strong>

**Capitulo 8: O casamento acabou? O ciúme do homem de gelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>YokoNick-chan: <strong>rsrsrs porque fala em vaca e todo mundo pensa na Karin rsrrsrs, espero que esteja bom... valeu.


	8. O ciúmes do homem de gelo

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: O casamento acabou? O ciúme do homem de gelo.<strong>

Quando eu e Sasuke voltamos pra casa, algo estava diferente, ele estava mais legal comigo, as aulas estavam indo muito bem... Eu estava muito feliz, a cada dia Kalous me ajudava mais na turma aperfeiçoando meu jutsu médico e em casa eu treinava com o apoio de Sasuke, tinha que me dividir entre os jutsus e ele, um dia ele saiu para uma missão e foi ferido, mas eu não fui chamada para cuidar de seu ferimento... mas agora ele já estava em casa, são e salvo.

― Sakura... – ele me acordou no dia livre.

― Ai marido... Hoje não tem aula, me deixa dormir.

― Ontem você chegou e foi treinar... Depois desmaiou aqui.

― Ah, eu ainda estou cansada.

Ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

― Eu não estou. – nem me movi, estava com muito sono. – Sakura... Sakura! – ele começou a me cutucar e eu comecei a sentir cócegas.

― para! Para! Tá bom, tá bom já to sem sono! – de repente um barulho e a capa de Itachi reluziu dentro do nosso quarto. Realmente parecíamos estar fazendo algo que não estávamos.

― Eu sei que vocês têm muito fogo... – ele disse, fiquei roxa. – mas eu adoraria que vocês me deixassem dormir pelo menos uma noite ou outra...

― Você não dormiu porque não quis... dormimos como anjos essa noite. – Sasuke falou.

― Ah, então deve ter sido ecos das noites passadas...

E desapareceu, eu olhei para Sasuke que me olhou... Nós rimos.

― A facilidade com que vocês dois conversam sobre essas coisas me assusta. – falei pra ele.

― Tá, tá... mas agora... – ele me beijou de novo, mas carinhoso dessa vez...

― Vai treinar hoje de novo? – ele me perguntou enquanto eu abotoava minha blusa.

― Sim, Kalous disse que tenho que fazer remédios melhores.

― Esse é o Yamanaka?

― Sim, ele me ajuda demais, precisa ver... Não tem ninguém que faça um jutsu de cura como ele! Consegue curar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo! E pode mudar de mente com os outros, ele domina isso bem mais que a I...

― Cala a boca Sakura! – ele disse ríspido, nem parecia que há pouco tempo ele tava tão bonzinho, nem terminou de vestir a blusa e pulou a janela.

Credo...

Desci animada, apesar da briga, era normal ele me tratar desse jeito de vez em quando.

― Onde está Sasuke? – meu sogro me perguntou.

― Não sei, saiu pela janela.

― Irresponsável, tinha um compromisso comigo hoje!

Eu não pude ficar pra ouvir, tive que sair correndo para a academia e encontrei Hinata no caminho.

― Hinata!

― Sakura!

― Sabe da ultima! – ela estava realmente muito feliz.

― Alguma coisa a ver com Naruto?

― Sim! – ela deu um saltinho. – ele está chegando à cidade!

― Nossa, mas parece que foi ontem que ele foi embora. – ela fez uma carinha apaixonada.

― Pra mim parece muito tempo, apesar de ter alguns meses já. Quase não estamos podendo nos falar... e como vai a vida médica?

― Não tão difícil quanto a vida Uchiha, Sasuke é muito esquisito!

Chegamos à academia.

― Vou lá, Neji fica muito bravo se me atraso. – abracei ela e entrei, só Kalous estava na sala.

― Oi! – eu disse animada e ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

― Venha, olha só como preparei esses remédios. – eu comecei a olhar desanimada. – faremos uma festinha hoje de noite pra receber Naruto, Ino me contou... Você vai?

Não sei de onde, nem como, mas Nuny e Yuyu saíram do nada...

― Festa?

― Nossa, não é dia de aula e tá todo mundo aqui... – Kalous falou desanimado.

― Sim. – Nuny falou. – iremos também receber o tal do Charuto...

― Naruto. – corrigi. – estranho, ninguém gostava dele.

― É, mas agora esta sendo educado por Jiraya sensei! Está até um bom partido! – Nuny completou. – mas se você vai, provavelmente Sasuke-kun também vai...

― Não sei, ele não tá muito bom comigo hoje.

― Por quê? – Kalous perguntou.

― Não sei, simplesmente olhou pra minha cara e ficou assim.

― Lógico né querida. – Yuyu falou. – imagine acordar do seu lado todo dia a meses, aposto que ele já não tá agüentando mais.

Eu ri dela, dia pós dia, os comentários eram sempre assim, mas eles sempre estavam do meu lado pra tudo.

― Eu fico revoltado com o jeito que ele te trata. – Kalous falou. – se eu tivesse uma esposa... – ele me olhou com um olhar esquisito. – nunca trataria como ele te trata.

Quando saí da academia com Kalous, Sasuke estava me esperando do lado de fora.

― Vamos incomoda! – ele falou me puxando pelo braço. Mas Kalous me puxou pelo outro.

― Não é assim que se trata uma mulher.

― Quem é você pra me dizer o jeito de tratar MINHA mulher, idiota. Vamos Sakura, que eu já estou irritado.

― Me solta Kalous! – ele me soltou.

― Se você fosse minha mulher Sakura, sempre te trataria como princesa...

Sasuke riu.

― Mas ela não é... – e me puxou rápido.

Eu só consegui me soltar quando estávamos na floresta perto de casa.

― O que tá acontecendo com você? – eu perguntei e soltei.

― Eu estou te achando mais incomoda que nunca hoje! – ele levou a mão ao pescoço.

― Como assim, por quê?

― Porque você me irrita! – ele fechou os olhos.

― Se eu te irrito! Então porque que eu ainda to do seu lado? – ele abriu os olhos.

― O que?

― Isso aí, Kalous sempre me fala que...

― Kalous, Kalous! Já notou que ultimamente só fala dele?

― Porque só ele que me entende!

― Ah é?

― È!

Ele continuou andando na direção da casa.

― Hoje tem uma festa de boas vinda pra Naruto e eu vou, você querendo ou não!

― Se você for você vai solteira! – ele se virou pra mim com tanta raiva, ele estava realmente com raiva... Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

― Eu vou... Você tem que parar de me tratar como lixo! – eu fui voando pra casa, passei direto pela sala e subi aos quarto, arrumei algumas coisas numa bolsa e desci.

― Aonde vai querida? – minha sogra perguntou. Só agora Sasuke entrava pela porta.

― Eu vou embora! – ele me olhou, mas não disse nada.

― Sasuke! – ela falou. – vai deixar ela fazer isso?

Ele não falou nada e subiu para o quarto.

― Tá vendo tia... Ele nem liga pra mim! – saí desolada pela porta.

Meu pai não estava, então eu falaria com ele depois, parti para a cidade, eu não sabia exatamente onde ficar, até que vi, sentada no meio da rua também com o rosto cheio de lagrimas uma outra moça, um pouco mais velha que eu, muito bonita, cabelos escuros longos, ela estava com uma capa vermelha que não deixava ver seu corpo, até que começou a chover, eu fui até ela.

― Está perdida?

Ela chorou.

― Sim... – eu olhei eu redor, mas a frente tinha uma pensão. Segurei a mão dela e caminhei até lá, notei que ela caminhava com dificuldade, como se levasse uma bolsa pesada.

Peguei um quarto para nós duas e nos acomodamos, até que ela tirou a sua capa e eu pude ver, ela carregava uma grande barriga.

― Nossa... Você está grávida de quantos meses?

― Seis... Muito obrigada, eu realmente não tinha onde ficar... Meu nome Yuriko.

― Olá Yuriko, eu sou Sakura U... Haruno...

― Porque estava sozinha na rua Sakura?

― Abandonei meu marido. - me sentei na cadeira. – e você porque sozinha... – ela pensou e respondeu.

― Vim atrás do pai do meu filho... Meus pais me abandonaram, eu não tinha mais pra onde ir.

― Fez bem... Ah, hoje haverá uma comemoração! Um amigo voltará de viajem! Você quer ir?

― Eu caminhei muito, desejo descansar um pouco.

― Tudo bem, qualquer coisa o restaurante fica ali no fim da rua. – ela sorriu pra mim.

Eu me arrumei linda e saí, meus amigos já estavam em frente à praça. Ino, Hinata, Kalous, Yuyu, Nuny, Shikamaru, Kakashi (Nuny e Yuyu devem estar morrendo com tantos ninjas solteiros) eu cambaleei um pouco em cima do meu grande salto, ajeitei a saia, afinal eu estava linda e percebi que Sasuke também estava lá. "seu safado, comigo você não vem neh?"

Passei por ele direto e cumprimentei Nuny.

― Menina você tá um arraso! – ele disse. – que estória é essa que tá separada de Sasuke, você tá louca?

― Quieta Nuny... Ele pode te ouvir daqui, depois conversamos.

Até a minha voz estava diferente... Eu estava abalando mesmo... muahahaha que ótimo! Até que ouvimos.

― EAI PESSOAL! - Naruto vinha desembestado pelo caminho e começou a cumprimentar todos, quando passou por Sasuke ele disse "agora eu vou enfrentar você!" e recebeu um "estou esperando" de resposta.

Até que chegou a mim e me abraçou.

― Nossa! – eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele. – então vamos comer que eu to com muita fome e já que tem muita gente, vocês vão pagar pra mim!

Entramos e sentamos na mesma mesa, Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado, mas eu fingi que nem vi. Enquanto Naruto falava de como tinha sido tudo, ele me perguntou baixinho.

― Onde você está?

― Não é da sua conta...

― Deixa de ser cabeça-dura?

― Falou o rei da cabeça de ferro. – nessa hora Kalous veio até mim.

― Ei Sakura, alguém já te disse que você tá linda?

― Não.

― Ei Sakura-chan! – Naruto falou se aproximando.

― Ah, é demais! – Sasuke falou se levantando. Eu estava com a ligeira impressão que ele estava com ciúmes. Naruto se sentou ao meu lado.

― Você casou com ele?

― Sim, mas estamos separados. – Naruto olhou para Sasuke se afastando e disse. – quem diria... Justo Sasuke... – sem dizer mais nada ele se levantou e foi atrás dele.

Apesar de tudo, a noite foi bem divertida, exceto por algumas meninas que ficaram dando em cima do meu marido, mas eu fingi que nem vi, depois da festa Naruto reclamou que estava de barriga cheia e muito sono, então fomos pra casa... Bom, Nuny, Yuyu, Hinata e Ino foram para minha casa mesmo.

― Façam pouco barulho, pois eu moro com uma menina que está grávida!

Eles entraram em silêncio, mas Yuriko estava acordada.

― Olá... – ela disse assim que nos sentamos. – como foi a festa?

Yuriko tinha o jeitinho muito meigo, meigo mesmo, não dava pra imaginar que ela estivesse grávida.

― Menina, que barrigão hein... – Nuny falou se aproximando. – onde está o pai?

― eu prefiro encontrar ele primeiro, não sei o que ele vai pensar se souber que estou grávida.

― Pelo menos ela não teve um casamento relâmpago como nossa amiga aqui. – Yuyu apontou pra mim.

― Me explica como foi isso Sakura? – Hinata falou.

― Ah, Sasuke é muito frio, ele nem gosta de mim.

― Se ele não gostasse. – Nuny falou. – não teria ido à festa do Naruto pra vigiar você.

― Vocês disseram Sasuke Uchiha? – Yuriko falou pálida. – você é casada com Sasuke Uchiha?

― Sim... – eu falei pra ela, porque ela estava tão pálida?

― Ai meu Deus, ela tá passando mal... – Ino a segurou por trás.

― Não estou passando mal. – ela disse sorrindo. – é que na minha vila não tinham Uchihas, mas ouvi dizer que são muito especiais.

― Sem duvida... – falei. – mas são sem sentimentos, exceto por minha sogra...

Ficamos ali a noite inteira conversando e nos divertindo, até que a bebida subiu a cabeça e todos dormiram.

― Sakura... – Yuriko, que foi a única que não bebeu, falou. – estou feliz por ser sua amiga...

― Eu também... – e adormeci.

* * *

><p><p>

_Diário de Sasuke._

_Kalous, Kalous, porque que ela só sabe falar dele! Que saco, não entendo porque eu estou com tanta raiva dela, mas só de ver ela, já me dá vontade de quebrar tudo... _

_Ela me disse que ia embora, ah! Não quero que ela vá... Droga, assim que ela saiu eu saí também, fui até o outro lado da floresta, havia uma casinha e no quintal estava brincando uma menininha._

_―__ Oi moço! – disse a menininha._

_―__ Oi..._

_―__ Porque você tá tiste? – ela falou me olhando._

_―__ Onde estão seus pais?_

_―__ Na dento di casa... Olha... Brinca comigo pa ficá feliz?_

_Eu fiquei ali um tempo com ela._

_―__ cadê a moça bunita Du cabelo rosa?_

_―__ você a conhece?_

_―__ Cunheço, vi ela toda vestida de princesa! – ela deve ter estado no meu casamento._

_―__ Ela não quer mais ficar perto de mim, ela não me acha legal._

_―__ Mas você é legal... Você não é legal com ela?_

_Aquilo bateu na minha cabeça, eu realmente não era legal com Sakura._

_―__ Às vezes eu brigo com ela._

_―__ Mas poquê? _

_―__ Não sei por quê... _

_―__ Eu fico cum raiva quando minhas coleguinhas pegam minhas bonecas... Num gosto! Porque é minha buneca! _

_Eu olhei pra ela. _

_―__ Tem razão, eu vou lá ver a minha boneca... Cuide-se._

_―__ Vem brinca cumigo mais!_

_―__ Venho sim!_

_Vou lá naquela festa ver Sakura, pelo menos saber onde ela está ficando... Cheguei lá e todos me estranharam._

_―__ Sasuke aqui? – Shikamaru falou._

_―__ Eu não tinha mais nenhum lugar pra ir._

_―__ Verdade que você e Sakura estão separados._

_―__ Noticias voam hein? – eu respondi pra ele quando a vi chegar, linda, linda, linda! Todas estavam bem vestidas, mas ela estava... Ah! Que raiva dela! Porque não se veste assim quando está comigo? Saco! Já vi que só vou conseguir ser ignorante com ela..._

* * *

><p><p>

Acordei e vi que tinham muitos corpos pela minha sala, eu teria que arranjar dinheiro... Peguei minha bolsinha e vi quanto ainda tinha.

― Falta dinheiro? – Yuriko me perguntou baixo para não acordar os outros.

― Tenho um pouco ainda, mas hoje vou procurar um trabalho de meio período para ajudar...

― Também quero ajudar...

― Não você está grávida, fica calma que eu vou cuidar de você. – ela sorriu.

― Você é uma boa amiga.

― Mas... Sério, você não pode dizer quem é o pai?

― Assim que eu contar pra ele, eu te conto.

Sorri e acordei todo mundo, afinal de contas, hoje teria aula...

― ACORDE CAMBADA, VAI CHEGAR TODO MUNDO MORTO NA SALA!

― Droga... É verdade! – Yuyu falou. - e logo hoje que é dia de teste com os corpos!

Eu me lembrei disso, pela primeira vez eu veria corpos de ninjas mortos, pois aprenderíamos a tirar informações deles...

― Que horror... – disse Nuny. – querida... – ele olhou para Yuriko. – vai ficar bem?

― Sim! Vou arrumar as coisas aqui.

― Não se esforce muito. – eu falei e ela assentiu.

Chegamos a academia e o clima estava muito tenso na aula, Yuyu contava tudo para Jana, pois ela não foi a festa e Kalous se virou pra mim.

― E o Uchiha? Se livrou dele mesmo?

― Sim, não quero saber dele mais, ele nem se preocupa comigo.

― Bom dia... – Tsunade falou chegando a porta. – venham comigo para a sala de corpos.

Seguimos ela até uma sala, todos se empurravam para ver quem ia entrar primeiro, então Jana que parecia estar amando aquilo foi a primeira a entrar, eu entrei e fiquei atrás de Yuyu, mas pude ver o corpo coberto com um lençol branco, eu estava com muito medo dele levantar do nada de lá, nem prestei atenção no que Tsunade falava, minha visão escureceu e assim que ela tirou o lençol eu caí durinha no chão...

* * *

><p><p>

_―__ Sasuke! – Lee invadiu meu treinamento com Kakashi correndo._

_―__ O que foi?_

_―__ Tão dizendo... Tão dizendo... – ele respirou. – tão dizendo que sua esposa desmaiou._

_Sakura!_

_―__ Kakashi... Posso..._

_―__ Vai lá!_

_Eu corri para a enfermaria, quando ouvi ainda longe._

_―__ Tão linda dormindo... – era a voz do Yamanaka, me aproximei da porta e vi ele acariciando o rosto dela, aquele dragão despertou dentro de mim, meu pescoço doía... que jutsus usar nele? Quando ele começou a se abaixar em direção ao rosto dela! Ele ia beijá-la... Ia..._

_―__ Até onde você pretende ir? – falei da porta. Mão direta latejando de tanto chakra concentrado nela._

_―__ É que ela desmaiou e eu a trouxe pra cá._

_―__ Beijo faz parte do tratamento?_

_―__ O que faz aqui? Você nem se preocupa com ela!_

_―__ Acha que eu estaria aqui se não me preocupasse? Saia daqui! – apontei pra Sakura. – se eu ver você próximo assim dela de novo, eu acabo com você tá entendendo!_

_Ele me olhou com ódio e saiu, fiquei ali do lado dela, o dia todo, até que Kakashi veio a porta._

_―__ Sasuke, você pode dar um pulinho urgente lá no campo de treinamento para pegar suas coisas, eu estou indo embora._

_Eu olhei para Sakura, voltaria logo, acho que dá tempo de ir e voltar._

* * *

><p><p>

Acordei sozinha na enfermaria, podia jurar que ouvi alguém fechando a porta, levantei cambaleando e fui até minha sala buscar minhas coisas, Kalous estava lá.

― Sakura, o que faz aqui?

―Já estou melhor, vou pra casa.

― Vai sozinha?

― É, não tenho ninguém pra me levar...

― Você estava sozinha lá na enfermaria?

― Sim.

― Eu te levei pra lá e fiquei um tempo.

Me senti agradecida, era bom saber que pelo menos alguém se preocupou comigo.

― Muito obrigada...

―Posso te acompanhar até a sua casa?

Eu afirmei, a minha casa nova era mais próximo da academia, mas assim que chegamos próximo a casa eu ouvi uma voz familiar.

― Irmãzinha? – Itachi me viu sendo praticamente levada por Kalous, a primeira atitude dele foi empurrar Kalous e se preparar para atacá-lo.

― Não Itachi! – o segurei. – ele está me ajudando, eu desmaiei no colégio e ele me ajudou.

― Eu ajudo ela agora, pode vazar daqui! – ele fez sinal para que Kalous fosse embora.

― Kalous, obrigada por tudo! – eu falei, e ele foi embora, Itachi me ajudou a caminhar.

― Onde você está morando? – eu apontei a casa e ele entrou comigo, ele estava em pé na sala.

― gostou? – perguntei.

― Boa... – ele falou.

― Sakura-chan! Fiquei preocupada! – Yuriko falou de trás do Itachi, ele de repente ficou verde...

― Yuriko... – eu disse, e ele ficou roxo. – esse é meu cunhado... – agora ela ficou verde. – Uchiha Itachi...

Ela veio caminhando para frente dele, e assim que ele a viu ficou pálido...

― Yuriko... – ele disse e olhou a barriga dela. – gravi...

Desmaiou...

― Itachi! – ela gritou e corremos para pegar ele.

― Yuriko! – eu olhei pra ela, uma idéia havia passado pela minha cabeça. – Itachi é o pai do seu filho?

Ela afirmou timidamente e nessa hora Itachi abriu seus olhos e levantou rápido, como se nunca tivesse desmaiado.

― Tenho que ir... – ele disse e desapareceu.

Ela se sentou na cama e começou a chorar.

― Eu sabia, ele não quer!

Nesse momento a minha sobrancelha tremeu.

― Espera aí...

Eu cortei o caminho da casa dos Uchiha numa velocidade muito grande, adentrei a casa como se eu ainda morasse lá. Sasuke estava na sala e assim que me viu se levantou e sorriu.

― Você voltou pra casa?

― Não. – ele fechou a cara. – meu papo é com Itachi.

― Não chegou. – meu tio Fugaku falou descendo as escadas. – mas o que houve?

Pensei se deveria ou não contar a ele, mas a pobrezinha da Yuriko assumiria isso sozinha.

― Itachi engravidou uma moça que está na minha casa. – Fugaku engasgou.

― O que? – ele disse assim que conseguiu. Sasuke começou a rir e se jogou no sofá...

― Ele ficava me zoando e estava bem espalhando a sementinha dele por aí!

― Eu não quero saber quem espalhou o que por aí... – eu disse. – espero a decisão de vocês na pensão de Konoha... Ela está comigo. – saí de casa como entrei, encontrei meu pai na porta e o abracei antes de ouvir Fugaku gritando.

― ! SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Vou embora pai... Porque acho que Itachi acaba de chegar em casa.

Corri para minha casa e para minha surpresa, Yuyu, Nuny e Jana estavam lá consolando Yuriko.

― Eu vim te visitar pra ver se você estava melhor e Yuriko me contou o que ouve. – disse Nuny. – ai eu chamei as meninas para te proteger quando Itachi vir te matar por ter contado tudo.

Agora que eu tinha pensado nisso, fiquei uma pilha de nervos dentro de casa, comecei a me concentrar no barulho lá fora, um vento... Um grilo...

A morte assobiando pra mim... Até que ouvi passos rápidos e extremamente pesados no corredor como se alguém viesse rápido e com muita raiva... Ninguém bateu... A porta simplesmente se abriu revelando alguém que estava bufando de raiva...

Minha Tia Mikoto olhou para todas nós.

― Vocês! – apontou para Yuyu, Nuny e Jana. – ARRUMEM AS COISAS DA GRÁVIDA! QUE EU VOU LEVAR ELA COMIGO!

― VOCÊ! – apontou pra mim. – ARRUME SUAS COISAS E VOLTE COMIGO PRA CASA...

― Mas tia, eu Sasuke estamos separados...

― NÃO QUERO NEM SABER! SE ELE É ORGULHOSO DEMAIS PRA VIR TE BUSCAR E VOCÊ DEMAIS PRA VOLTAR, EU VOU ACABAR ESSA PORRA DE PALHAÇADA AGORA! – ela olhou para Yuyu e Nuny que estavam em choque. – JÁ ARRUMARAM AS COISAS!

― Não...

― AGORAAAAA!


	9. Colocando ordem na bagunça

Esta história não é originalmente minha, a pedido da minha irmã (MilleAngel) eu postei na minha conta (pois ela tem preguiça e não sabe postar ¬¬), mas como ela é mais velha e já escreveu outras, a fic é muito boa!

Essa fanfic é inspirada no Anime **Itazura na Kiss **

_[It started with a kiss (Versão Taiwanesa) ;Playfull Kiss (Vesão Coreana) - Live Action]._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Colocando ordem na bagunça!<strong>

Jana, Nuny e Yuyu estavam muito assustadas quando chegaram a minha casa Uchiha, entramos na sala, Sasuke estava no sofá menor, Fugaku no sofá maior e Itachi lá também (com a marca perfeita da mão de Mikoto no lado esquerdo do rosto). Ela colocou Yuriko no mesmo sofá que ele, me empurrou para o lado de Sasuke e ficou de pé de frente para todos nós.

― Vamos acabar com essa bagunça? – ela falou amavelmente, como se a pessoa que quase quebrou meu quartinho na vila, e assustou meus amigos (que agora se espremiam contra a parede), na verdade fosse outra pessoa.

― Por bem ou por mal... – Fugaku olhou tão ameaçadoramente para Itachi que até eu mesma fiquei com medo. – isso _SERÁ_ resolvido.

― Isso... – minha tia falou batendo palminhas. - teremos um bebê nessa casa, precisamos de paz! Sasuke dê um abraço em Sakura!

Ela apontou pra nós que tomamos um susto.

― Mamãe, por favor... Depois vamos conversar no quarto...

Ouvi... Ou melhor, todos ouviram gritinhos de Nuny e Yuyu.

― ele disse no quarto! – Nuny repetiu, se Itachi não tivesse tão pálido com certeza ele faria uma brincadeirinha.

Eu nem falei nada, eu estava com medo de Mikoto, ela mudava de personalidade do nada.

― está bem! – ela falou. – mas você Itachi... Como pode! Ela é uma moça!

―_ Não tão moça..._ – Sasuke sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu ri, mas logo fechei a cara pra ele.

― Eu ouvi isso. – Itachi falou e tomou um tapa na cabeça do pai.

― Não fala nada! – ele disse. – eu não estou podendo ouvir sua voz sem querer te assassinar.

― Ninguém vai matar ninguém! – Mikoto disse. – preciso de todos vivos e aqui em uma semana!

Eu sorri, já tinha ouvido isso antes, até que ouvi a voz doce de Yuriko.

― Na verdade... – ela disse com medo.

― Pode dizer querida... – Fugaku disse. – você carrega um Uchiha... – um pontada de alguma coisa invadiu meu estomago...inveja?

― Uma Uchiha... – Mikoto disse com a expressão sonhadora.

― Enfim... Você pode pedir o que quiser... E não se preocupe, Itachi vai se casar com você e...

― Não quero casar assim. – ela disse definitivamente.

Senti o clima mudando de calmo, para tenso quase mortal... vi Fugaku se controlando ao olhar para Itachi...

― Porque está querendo me matar? – ele perguntou. – é ela que não quer casar!

― Não quero me casar com você obrigado!

Novo silencio...

― Eu vou matar! – Fugaku avançou para o pescoço de Itachi e tivemos que ajudar a separar.

― Ok... Sakura, nós já vamos. – falou Jana puxando Nuny e Yuyu que definitivamente queriam ficar.

― Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã.

― Sim e eu e você vamos pro quarto. – Sasuke me puxou. – temos que conversar...

Eu fui com ele mais deixo claro que não haverá reconciliação!

Assim que chegamos percebi que o quarto estava exatamente do jeito que deixei.

Ele sentou na cama e me olhou.

― olha... Eu... – eu comecei, apesar de não saber exatamente o que dizer, eu e ele nunca tínhamos brigado assim depois que casamos. – eu não entendo, sabe, eu queria que você me tratasse melhor, ultimamente você só me trata muito pior que sempre.

― Você ultimamente tem me irritado! Não sei porque...

― Eu acho que você é um coração de gelo.

― Você sempre gostou do meu jeito.

Tia Mikoto queria que ficássemos juntos eu sei... eu precisava ficar aqui para que Yuriko ficasse, Sasuke, isso vai doer mais em mim que em você.

― Não é mais suficiente pra mim, eu quero seu amor... se eu não tiver isso, não tem motivo para ter casamento. Ficarei aqui por um tempo, até Yuriko se acertar com Itachi, mas depois vamos nos separar definitivamente.

Eu sou assim, quando amo faço tudo, mas se desapego...

― Faça o que quiser! – ele saiu batendo a porta do quarto... porque ele é assim?

Deitei um pouco na cama e ouvi alguns gritos de Fugaku. Depois de algum tempo alguém bateu a porta do meu quarto.

― Entra... – era Yuriko.

― Sakura... estou com medo de Mikoto e Fugaku, acho que vão matar Itachi.

― Não vão não... é assim mesmo. – eu fiz sinal com a mão para que ela entrasse. – e você? Vai ficar?

― Sim, mas não com Itachi, assim eu não quero, mas vou conquistá-lo aos poucos.

― Sei exatamente como é, eu e Sasuke não estamos nada bem...

― Não voltaram?

― Não... – eu disse triste. – nem voltaremos.

No outro dia, indo para a academia encontrei Hinata também cabisbaixa.

― O que ouve Hinata?

― Naruto... Naruto... – ela olhou para frente e eu pude vê-lo.

― Ei Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!

― Olá Naruto… - eu disse, Hinata, como sempre travou e disse "Naruto-kun", depois correu.

― Ela é muito esquisita. – ele disse.

― Nada...

― Como vão as coisas com Sasuke?

― Mal, péssimas.

― Ele está morrendo de ciúmes né?

― Ciumes ele? Não... é só chatisse mesmo.

Cheguei na sala e sentei a minha mesa, era complicado prestar atenção com tanta coisa na minha cabeça... mas enfim o intervalo chegou, quando descemos percebemos que os ninjas da "Staff" estavam todos na nossa área.

― O que está acontecendo? – perguntei baixinho, puder Sasuke chegando acompanhado de seus amigos.

― Acho que eles devem ter tido problema no almoço deles aí vieram pra cá. – Jana supôs.

― Só sei que amei... – Nuny disse sorrindo.

― Ei.. Sakura! – ouvi Kalous e sorri pra ele, que sentou do meu lado, pude ver Sasuke mais a frente, será que dali, ele ouvia o que falávamos? Acho que não, está longe.

― Ei Kalous...

― Tava quieta a aula toda.

― Meio triste.

― Porque, tem a ver com o boato que ouvi de que você voltou para o Sasuke? você estava tão decidida!

― Não voltei pra ele, voltei para a casa dele.

― Olha... se quiser, pode vir ficar comigo.

Eu arregalei os olhos, ele estava me convidando para morar com ele?

― É que...eu... – ele segurou minhas mãos e se aproximou muito do meu rosto.

― Eu te amo... de verdade, não me importo com que vão dizer da gente.

Eu me levantei rápido. Vi que do outro lado do pátio Sasuke fez o mesmo, ele caminhou para o lado dele da academia.

― Me deixe pensar...tá bom?

Ele sorriu.

― Se você está na dúvida, já é um avanço pra mim.

Entrei na parte médica da academia e caminhei pelos corredores, até que encontrei um lugar vazio o sentei no chão... estou muito confusa.

― Sakura! – ouvi a voz de Hinata e vi que ela sentou do meu lado, eu abrcei ela com força, minha amiga de sempre.

― Ai amiga... eu to com saudades dele.

― Mas você não está morando com ele de novo?

― Mas, eu sinto falta de quando estávamos bem...

― Então porque não esquece isso, não volta atrás?

― Não posso, preciso ensinar ao Sasuke que eu sou uma mulher! E que quero ser amada!

Ele precisava entender isso, nem que tivesse que usar Kalous para isso.

* * *

><p><p>

_BAM!_

_BUM!_

_Eu estava quebrando tudo no meu campo de treinamento, minhas mãos machucadas, uma queimação esquisita nos olhos..._

_Como é que ela pode PENSAR em ir morar com ele?_

_― Droga, o que é isso que eu to sentindo? – ouvi uma gargalhada atrás de mim, olhei, era ele, Naruto._

_― Quem diria...justo Sasuke Uchiha._

_― O que foi idiota?_

_― Você é um covarde Sasuke... gatinho assustado._

_― Cala a boca! – eu parti pra cima dele, queria quebrar os ossos dele, mas desviava dos meus golpes, e também conseguia me atacar, ele estava evoluindo muito._

_Estávamos brigando mesmo, eu já tinha tomado socos no rosto, mas nenhum dos dois usava jutsus, era briga de muleques, quando eu caí no chão depois de um soco no estomago e ele caiu do meu lado._

_― Você... está com ciúmes dela... – ciúmes? Eu? _

_― Nunca senti isso._

_― Te garanto... – ele disse sorrindo, filho da mãe está se divertindo com a minha cara. – por sua causa, eu virei especialista nesse sentimento. Cara, você ama ela mesmo, percebi quando voltei._

_Me levantei rápido e dei a mão para que ele levantasse também, é obvio que eu não estou com ciúmes... claro que não, não pode ser._

_― Sasuke! – ouvi Tenten. – os nossos senseis estão nos chamando lá na frente! Putz, cara você tá feio..._

_― Já vou. Obrigado..._

_Ela me olhou com espanto._

_― Obrigado? – ela olhou para Naruto, é Naruto, precisa dar uma surra dessa nele todo o dia de manhã._

_Só virei para Naruto._

_― Você vem? – ele negou com a cabeça._

_― Tenho que treinar com ero-senin. Até logo._

_― Até._

_Caminhei com Tenten até a parte da frente onde estavam todos, minha equipe se juntou, mas Kakashi ainda não estava lá._

_― Olá! – ele disse, quando apareceu atrás de Shikamaru. – me desculpem, mas quando eu estava vindo uma criancinha me pediu para que eu limpasse suas unhas._

_Sempre as desculpas... ele caminhou até o lado de Gai, Neji, Kurenai e Asuma._

_― Bom alunos! – Gai disse. – vocês andam muito sobrecarregados com o treinamento._

_― Vamos descançar?- Shikamaru perguntou._

_― Não. vamos fazer uma competição amigável contra os aprendizes das outras turmas._

_Era só o que faltava, joguinhos._

_― Natação, corrida e gincana. – Neji falou como se estivesse sendo muito obrigado aquilo. – todos participarão._

_― merda._

_Assim que voltamos ao campo fizemos um circulo no chão._

_― Pra mim vai ser agradável, correr contra os ninjas médicos, eles nem conseguem fazer cem metros sem desmaiar._

_Eu me virei para trás. Ela tinha razão, então ouvi uma conversa, era a voz do Yamanaka, então apurei._

* * *

><p><p>

_― _Vai ser muito legal! – Nuny disse.

― Não sei nadar. – eu disse imediatamente.

― Eu nado pela gente. – Kalous disse, passado a mão na minha cabeça.

― Isso vai ser suicídio! – Yuyu falou jogando os longos cabelos pra trás. – mas eu tenho que ir gente.

― Eu também! – Jana disse.

― Então tá bom galera, nos vemos amanhã e vamos dar uma surra nos narizes empinados!

― com certeza! – elas gritaram juntas e eu saí andando, já estava muito tarde e agora eu tinha que cruzar a floresta para ir pra casa.

― Quer que eu te acompanhe? – Kalous disse.

― Sim, obrigada... – eu não queria ter que responder nada a ele agora, então tratei de mudar de assunto. – empolgado para amanhã?

― Sim! Muito, vou acabar com os outros Yamanakas e provar que sou legal.

― Eles não se importaram por você ter virado ninja médico.

― Uma vez minha mãe ficou muito doente, sabe, eu podia lutar muito bem, mas naquela hora não pude fazer nada por ela.

― isso é dureza... – entramos na floresta e eu senti que estava sendo seguida... por pouco tempo pois logo senti uma rajada de vento e a sensação sumiu.

Caminhamos conversando, ele não andava tão rápido, era como se quisesse atrasar minha chegada, até que quando chegamos próximo a casa, ele segurou minha mão.

― Sakura... eu... posso te dar um beijo?

Eu gelei, senti de novo a presença de antes... mas não respondi, meu corpo não respondeu, deixei que ele se aproximasse lentamente, fechei meu olhos.

BAM!

Um barulho um pouco a frente, uma árvore caindo.

― O que é isso?

― Não deve ser nada... – ele disse me puxando novamente.

― BOA NOITE POVO! – A voz de Itachi, e ele surgiu exatamente no pouco espaço que existia entre Kalous e eu, ele era mais alto que Kalous por isso Karlous beijou seu queixo. – desculpe cara, mas eu não posso te dar uma chance, agora sou um pai de família. Vamos Sakura, Yuriko deve estar com fome.

Ele me puxou e mentalmente eu agradeci, como se ele soubesse, me disse:

― De nada. – assim que entramos em casa.

Sasuke estava na sala, rosto machucado e todo cheio de folhas.

― Irritante... – ele disse.

― O que ouve com você?

― Nada... tropecei e bati em uma árvore.

― Boa noite! – Yuriko falou descendo as escadas.

― Boa noite pra você, que vai dormir quentinha no meu quarto... pra mim que vou dormir no sofá, será uma noite horrível.

― Bem feito. – ela disse sorrindo e eu ri dela, puxei Sasuke pela mão, fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava ele, mas não deixei ele perceber o meu tremor.

― Deixa eu ver o seu rosto. – ele estava bem próximo. Rosto bem cheio de raiva. - parece que você tomou uma surra.

― Nada de mais, treinamento. – ele disse. Estávamos próximos demais, era perigoso.

* * *

><p><p>

_Minutos antes..._

_― Itachi! – eu falei alto, sabia que ele me ouviria de dentro de casa. – vem pra fora matar aquele Yamanaka por mim, ele quer beijar Sakura!_

_Mas Itachi estava demorando muito, eu deveria ir lá quebrar ele... mas não, senão vai parecer ciúmes! Soquei com força uma árvore e ela caiu, minha mão doeu, isso atrasou eles um pouco... e deu tempo de Itachi chegar._

_Entrei e ela veio logo depois, aparência fofa... pescoço aparecendo... tocou meu rosto e na hora eu precebi o tempo que tinha que nós não ficávamos tão perto... que nós não..._

_― Vou lá em cima buscar travesseiros e colcha pra você, vai fazer companhia pro seu irmão aqui na sala._

_Ah... que malvada..._

_Não falei nada, fechei os olhos e senti meu rosto melhorando, a dor sumiu, me joguei no sofá e vi Yuriko indo pra cozinha._

_― Como chegamos a esse ponto, irmãozinho? – Itachi disse. – tínhamos uma vida tranqüila e quartos confortáveis._

_― Não sei, mas não vejo como sair disso, viu que ela quase beijou aquele idiota, eu avisei a ele pra não se aproximar._

_― Você está se afastando ué? É claro que outros vão se aproximar... pensando melhor, eu sei como chegamos a esse ponto._

_― Como._

_― Comemos da fruta..._

_Eu fui obrigado a rir, eu sabia do que ele estava falando... não sei se ele está de todo errado._

_Jantamos em paz, Itachi estava treinando por isso não entrou, deitei no sofá e vi minha mãe dando um sorriso presunçoso ao passar por mim._

_― Espero que o sofá esteja confortável filho..._

_Virei a cara pra ela, é pecado odiar a mãe._

_Passou muito tempo até que Itachi entrou na sala, se jogou de roupa e tudo no sofá, porco. Depois de alguns minutos ouvi barulhos de passos que vinham da cozinha, fingi dormir._

_― Itachi... – Yuriko falou baixinho._

_― Fala..._

_― Você não comeu. _

_― Não deu tempo. – ouvi um barulho dele se sentando._

_― trouxe leite e biscoitos pra você. – ouvi ele comer meio sonolento._

_― Quer deitar aqui comigo? – ele perguntou, definitivamente, eu estava aprendendo alguma coisa aqui._

_― A barriga tá grande... não dá. Sente isso._

_― O que é..._

_― Nosso filho se mexendo. Se acalma muito quando você toca._

_Eles ficaram ali por um tempo até que ela subiu,e eu me levantei logo depois, subi ao meu quarto e abri a porta, Sakura estava dormindo, do lado da cama, algumas malas arrumadas, na escrivaninha tinha um papel, estava escuro, mas estava escrito Kalous e na frente Sasuke... Sasuke estava riscado. _

_Sentei no chão do quarto... _

_Que sentimento é esse? _

_Senti meu rosto esquentar muito, meus olhos arderam... aí eu fiz uma coisa que eu não me lembro da ultima vez que eu tinha feito. _

_Chorei._

* * *

><p><strong>Strikis: <strong>Obrigada fofa ^^, continue acompanhando... bjus

**Biahcerejeira: **Menina, ele é...quer ver quando ele começar a soltar o lado ciumento dele (porque ele ainda nem sabe que isso é ciúmes)... e pois é, sempre quis ver Itachi pai... por isso botei a grávida na fic... que bom que gostou.

**YokoNick-chan:** Ah... ele vai ter que demonstrar, senão Sakura não volta pra ele! kkk valeu... mas acho que depois desse cap, não vai deixar de achar ele tão idiota...

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Cap...<strong>

_ ― Ele tá querendo morrer! Esse Yamanaka tá querendo morrer mesmo! – Falei com raiva._

_― Você e Sakura estão separados! – Naruto disse. – a menos que você faça alguma coisa._

-/-/-

Quando abri meus olhos vi Kalous tão próximo, supeito que o beijo que dei tenha sido nele...

― Agora sim, você é minha Sakura...

― Tire... as... mãos... da... minha... mulher... – ele fechou os olhos. – _**CHIDORI!**_

**_Cap 10: Mudança de hábito!_**


End file.
